A Witch &a Vampire together, is that even possible
by bloodybrill
Summary: AU Bella's a witch attending the American Academy of Mythical Creatures. What happens when a new family of vampires arrives?
1. Chapter 1

**A Witch and a Vampire together, is that even possible?**

**1**

For thousands of years mortals have lived in fear of what they call mythical creatures. Until recently they have shied away from creatures such as vampires, witches, wizards, and werewolves among many others. Eventually the fear went away and the creatures were claimed to be fake. To help those that were living among mortals a school was made, one for each country, which was to teach the creatures about themselves.

Our story begins in Wisconsin where the American Academy of Mythical Creatures sits hidden from the eyes of mortals.

"Good morning Bella!" cheerful voice came form above me.

"Morning Angela!" I replied not fully awake. Angela is my best friend and we're both witches.

Today is our first day of our last year at the American Academy of Mythical Creatures and when we graduate we'll be full witches! We've been coming to AAMC since we were seven when we both found out we were witches. We don't have many other friends except for a few of the other witches because in this school you usually only spend time with your 'species'.

"Come on get up, we have to get to Spells." Angela said getting ready and looking over our new schedules.

"I hate waking up." I groaned getting deeper under the covers.

"Aqualea," Angela said right before I was sprayed with cold water.

"Ah! I hate it when you do that!"

"And I hate it when you end up being late for class."

I eventually got out of bed and found a clean uniform which was a black and red plaid skirt, a red blouse, a black vest, and a striped black and red tie. The crest on the vest and tie was made of four squares, blue, green, red, and orange, with AAMC written in the middle. Then I got a pair of black knee high socks with red diamonds going up the sides. Then I put on a pair of black boots which weren't allowed but I never cared.

"I swear Bella one day you're going to get in so much trouble." Angela said looking at my boots.

"Yeah but it'll be worth it."

We grabbed our bags and wands then went down to the dining hall where most of the students already were. We walked over to our table but when we got to it we saw five people sitting there.

I figured out that they were vampires because they glittered from the sunlight that came in from the windows, they're skin was pale, they're eyes were gold, and they were inhumanly beautiful.

"Now what?" Angela whispered so I could barely hear her.

"This," I whispered back walking over to the table.

"Bella wait," she tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"Hello." I said sweetly when I got to the table.

The five of them looked up at me.

"Can we help you?" a girl who looked like a pixie asked.

"Yes, this may sound a little silly but um this is my friend and mine's table."

"You're right that does sound silly," she said laughing.

"Yeah I know but we've sat at this table ever since we came here when we were seven."

"Well can't we all sit together?" she asked smiling.

"Sure I guess. One second." I walked over to Angela who was staring at me in shock. "Hey Ang wanna sit with them?"

"Um…uh…um-"

"Perfect!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over. "This is Angela and I'm Bella."

"I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." She pointed to the guy with the blonde hair next to her. "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." She pointed to the girl who looked like a model and had blonde hair and the guy next to her who looked like a body builder. "And this is Edward." she pointed to the guy next to her who had bronze hair.

"What no wife for you?" I teased.

"Nope." He said smiling.

I sat next to Alice and Angela, looking terrified, sat next to Emmett.

"So you've both been here since you were seven?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Angela and I lived in Forks before hand and one day we were playing and when we tripped and got scraps they healed instantly. When we told our parents they figured out that we were witches and after talking to the dean they sent us here. How long have you been vampires?" I said.

"I was changed in 1920 when I was nineteen. Jasper was changed in 1863 when he was twenty. Rosalie was changed in 1933 when she was eighteen. Emmett was changed in 1935 when he was twenty. Edward was 1918 when he was seventeen."

"So what made you come here?" Angela asked.

"Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, thought we should stop being taught the same things over and over again in high school and learn something new."

"I would hate having to go to high school, this place is bad enough." I said making a face.

"Is it bad here?" Alice asked.

"No I just hate school."

"So where are your parents?" Angela asked trying not to laugh at me.

"Carlisle's working in the hospital part of the school and teaching medical classes. Esme's helping with the architectural classes."

"How can Carlisle work in the hospital part?"

"He's been working in hospitals for a long time and he's basically become immune to blood."

The bell rang and we grabbed our stuff.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together." I said as we walked out of the dining hall and into the lobby.

"We will." Alice said smiling.

"Visions?" Angela asked also smiling.

"Yep!"

The late bell rang and we left them.

"Where are we going?"

"Spells in room 378."

"Where is that again?"

"Bella, we've been coming here for the past eleven years and you don't know where room 378 is?"

"Not this early in the year."

"I do worry about you sometimes."

"Good."

When we got to Spells there weren't many seats left so we took two in the back.

"Hi Ang, hi Bee." Jessica said sitting next to me and Lauren sat next to Angela.

"Hi Jessica, hi Lauren."

"Jessica, Lauren. I thought I've told you to never _ever _call me Bee."

"Oh but it's such a cute nickname." Jessica said smiling so that it looked like her face would break.

"And I hate it." I said glaring.

Ever since we were thirteen Jessica and Lauren started annoying the heck out of me and they won't leave us alone.

"Aw, don't be like that Bee. So did you guys see the new vampires? That one guy, Edward, is like so hot!"

"Oh my god! I know!" Lauren said and they started getting into a very long, tiresome, and annoying conversation about Edward. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to vampiresaremylife for reviewing, you get a big hug huggles**

Finally the teacher, Mrs. Varner, came in and started the lesson.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your final years of Spells unless there are those of you who fail and end up retaking the course either during the summer or next year while retaking other courses that you have failed. I will be assigning you seats, if you don't like them then you will have to deal with it."

There were a few scattered groans among the class.

"Welkin, Mariano, Stanley, Crowley in front." Stephanie, Kelly, Jessica, and Tyler went to the front of the room looking scared. The ones who sit in the front never get away with anything and they're usually asked to perform in demonstrations. "Mallory, Skeller, Vaceer, Vaceer behind them and Mallory if you sit behind Stanley you will regret it." Lauren, Michelle, Ken, and Ben sat in the second row. Ken and Ben are identical twins but somehow Mrs. Varner was able to tell them apart. "Weber, Swan, Doyle, Kasel third row." Angela, Fray, Jim, and I went to the third row.

"Hey how come Angela and Bella get to sit next to each other?" Lauren whined.

"Because they actually get their work done if they sit next to each other. You and Jessica on the other hand will spend the entire time gossiping."

Lauren face turned five shades of red while Jessica slumped into her seat.

"Anyone else have a problem with their seat?" Mrs. Varner asked looking around the class.

"Excuse me, is this Finishing Spells?" a soft voice came from the door.

"Yes and you are?"

"Vlad Shael, I just transferred form the Italian School of Diverse Creatures."

"Ah yes I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence. Swan!" she barked scaring me.

"Yes?" I squeaked looking at her terrified.

"You will help Vlad around school."

"Yes Mrs. Varner."

"Vlad sit next to Bella."

"Alright." He sat in the seat next to me.

"This year we will be studying and practicing wandless magic. Last year you attempted it and I was very disappointed in every one's work but Ms. Weber, Ms. Swan, Mr. Doyle, and Mr. Kasel's. Vlad have you practiced it yet?"

"Briefly." He had a slight accent but if you didn't pay attention you would miss it.

"Good then you should be on the same level as most of the students. Every one put your wands away and take out your Advance Spell books!" there was the sound of rustling as our wands went into our bags and our textbooks came out. "Turn to page seventeen and study the spell."

"But Mrs. Varner this is an appearing spell!" Jessica said appalled. Appearing spells are very difficult if you weren't very advanced in spell learning.

"Yes and?"

"We won't be able to perform this level of magic this early in the year without wands."

"Bella, Angela please come up here." Mrs. Varner said.

Angela and I quickly walked to the front of the room afraid of what was going to happen.

"Do you know the spell?"

We nodded.

"Good. Focus on having an apple appear on the desk then say the spell. Who would like to go first?"

"I will," I volunteered seeing how frightened Angela looked. I concentrated on a red apple like the ones that were grown in the garden that the pixies attended to. I imagined the scent of one and the sweet taste of one in the warm summer heat. "Avverato." I said still thinking about the apple.

"Good job, Ms. Swan." Mrs. Varner said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. A bright red apple was sitting on her desk looking like the one's in the garden did when the pixies first picked them in August.

"Angela you next."

I took my apple and stepped back.

Angela closed her eyes and concentrated on making an apple appear.

"Avverato." She said.

An identical apple appeared on the desk where mine had just been sitting.

"Good job Ang!" I said hugging her.

"Did it work?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah!"

"Very nice, Ms. Weber. Ms. Stanley would you like to try?"

"Um…"

"Good. Ms. Weber, Ms. Swan, please take your seats while Ms. Stanley tries."

Angela and I went back to our seats with our apples and watched Jessica walked to the desk looking slightly confident. She must think that since we can do it this will be the easiest thing for her.

She closed her eyes, thought for a second, then said, "Avverato," in an arrogant tone.

We waited for an apple to appear and finally a small brown, shriveled thing appeared on the table.

"Ew! What's that?" Lauren squealed.

"That is Ms. Stanley's apple." Mrs. Varner said smiling.

Jessica opened her eyes and saw her 'apple'.

"Ew, gross! That is so not my apple!"

The bell rang before Jessica could complain more.

"Your homework is to practice the spell, Angela, Bella, you don't have to."

"Thanks Mrs. Varner!" we said as we walked past her with Vlad following us.

"Where are you going next Vlad?" I asked.

"History of the Magical World."

"Us too. Come on, the good seats get taken quickly."

We practically ran to the classroom. When we got in the room we found three seats in the back. We took out our textbooks and notebooks. The bell rang and the last few students walked in. Right before Mr. Kale closed the door someone familiar walked in and I jumped up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you to arya-v, SashaMarieNix, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, Goofy-4ever, pinnapleonpizza, and XxBulletxXProofXxLonlinessxX for reviewing gives everyone a big hug**

**And I forgot the last two chapters so here it is. Disclaimer: I could wish forever and ever on as many stars as I wanted but there is no way I could own Twilight plus I'm not that creative, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for the ones like Vlad and the other ones I made up :**

"Jacob! Over here!" I yelled pointing to the seat next to Angela. **(who thought it was gonna be Edward?)**

Jacob is one of my best friends but since he's a werewolf we don't have any classes together except for the few mixed ones. His face lit up in a smile when he saw me and he came to sit next to Angela.

"Hi Bella! Hey Ang! Who's this?" he asked pointing to Vlad.

"This is Vlad he came from the school in Italy."

"Which one is that?" Jacob asked.

"The Italian School of Diverse Creatures."

"I've heard of that one. There are a lot of vampires right?"

"Yeah because it's easier for the Volturi to keep watch of the newer ones."

"I wish all the vampires in this place would go there."

The few vampires in the room turned to glare at him.

"Jake be nice." I scolded.

"It's not my fault that we're mortal enemies."

"Quite down back there." Mr. Kale called starting the lesson.

"Sorry." Jake and me said smiling.

"This year we will be learning about how magical creatures have come to coexist in the same world while still being enemies. Mr. Black, Mrs. Hale please come to the front of the room."

Jacob and the girl from the dining hall, Rosalie, stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Stand closer together." He said smiling.

As they slowly inched towards each other their faces contorted in disgust.

"As you can see they are able to stand near each other with out ripping each others throats out. You may sit down now."

"Thank God," Jacob said running to his seat.

"You don't smell to good yourself," Rosalie said walking to her seat.

"Ok no fighting. Now for the next few lessons I am going to be splitting you up into groups with one student from each species in the group. Werewolves stand in the front by the board. Vampires by the back windows. Witches and wizards by the left walls. Pixies by the right walls. Fairies in between witches, wizards, and werewolves." Mr. Kale said. There are also merpeople here but they only have classes outside in the lake or in the water room.

We went to where our groups were and saw that there was an even number of people for the groups, three people for each group. Not many people took advanced history because of how dull it is.

"Ms. Clearwater, Ms. Kaip, Ms. Weber, Ms. Floria, Ms. Moon you are in group one. Mr. Black, Ms. Drago, Mr. Shael, Ms. Dew, Ms. Flame you are in group two. Mr. Call, Mrs. Hale, Ms. Swan, Mr. Mead, Ms. Ague you are in group three."

Fifteen desks went into three groups when he finished talking and we went into our groups.

"Your project is explained on these papers but what it mainly is, is to write a paper about how we have evolved as a society and to make a creative demonstration to explain your paper. You have two weeks and then you will give an oral report to the class. Please begin discussing ideas. You have twenty minutes."

"I guess we should introduce ourselves." The faerie said. Even though we've been in school together for who knows how long we don't talk because of the fact that we're different species. "I'm Waterlily."

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said not seeming to care.

"I'm Crol." The boy pixie said seeming a little intimidated to be sitting next to Rosalie and the werewolf who was more then half his size.

"I'm Embry," the werewolf said trying to angle his chair as far away from Rosalie as possible.

"I'm Bella." I said. "So anyone have any ideas?"

"Well you're the neutral one here." Waterlily said brushing her blue hair that resembled water out of her face. Her skin had a grayish blue tint to it and her left eye was a bright blue while her right eye was a dull gray.

"What?" I asked not understanding where she was going with this.

"Witches exist peacefully with all creatures except for the pure evil ones like warlocks and Curstaes. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies as you can plainly see." She waved her thin, long hand at Rosalie and Embry who were glaring at each other over Crol's head. "And faeries and pixies aren't the best friends either though we act more civilized."

"Why aren't faeries and pixies friends?"

"Faeries have the ability to perform magic while pixies can only use magic to control what their element is. Crol what's your element?"

"Earth."

"So he can control the growth of plants."

"What about faerie magic?"

"Faerie's can perform small magic like what witches learn in their first year. Sometimes if they practice enough they can go onto second level magic but that's probably the highest it can go. Even performing small amounts of magic takes a lot out of faeries."

"I never knew that." I said surprised at how little I knew about the other types of creatures.

"I'm sure I know as much about witches as you do about faeries." Waterlily said laughing. It sounded like water running softly through a small brook.

"So, um, how do you become a werewolf?" Crol asked Embry still looking frightened.

"Vampires came and lived near the reservation where I lived and that triggered the transformation."

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing. At first I felt scared like I was going to hurt someone or never be able to turn back but now I feel like I can do anything."

"What about you Rosalie how do you like being a vampire?" Waterlily asked.

"It's ok." She replied slightly coolly.

"Did I ask something wrong?" Waterlily asked trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

"This isn't how I would have chosen to live my life but there are some upsides." I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Like what?" I asked hoping this would cheer her up.

"Like the speed when I run and having my family around and never having to worry about them getting hurt. And I love having my husband, Emmett, always with me for eternity. I'm sad that I can't have children but it could be worse. How do you like being a witch?"

"It's ok. Doing magic is fun but a lot of the witches are annoying."

"Do you have to be a witch to do magic?" Embry asked.

"No, there's one day a year when there's a full moon on a Friday the thirteenth and any magical creature can do any kind of magic then."

"I never knew about that."

"Most creatures don't. It's only mentioned in a few books and that information is very scarce. I stumbled upon it a few years ago when I was twelve I think and I was doing some homework. When I read about it I decided to do some research and found about five pages of information. The way it works is that the moon focus's in on the creature's soul that holds the magic. It then multiplies the magic part and helps it take over."

"When's the day this year?" Embry asked.

"October thirteenth."

"Is it legal to perform magic if you aren't a witch?"

"I'm not sure; you would have to ask the dean."

The bell rang and we gathered our things.

"Tomorrow we will continue with the projects." Mr. Kale said as we walked out the door.

I stopped outside the door and waited in the hall for Angela and Vlad to come out. When they came over to me we started walking to Potions class.

"So how are your groups?" I asked.

"Ok, I don't like Leah though, she's the werewolf." Angela said making a face.

"Angela Weber actually doesn't like someone who isn't Lauren or Jessica?"

"Oh shut up." she said lightly pushing me.

"How was your group Vlad?"

"Good. I was afraid Jacob and Miri, the vampire, were going to kill each other."

"Same in my group but I think there may be a slight possibility that they could become friends. Hey did you know that faeries and pixies aren't really friends?"

"No! When did that happen?" Angela asked faking surprise.

"Oh shut up." I said mocking her.

We walked to class laughing with Vlad following behind us probably thinking that we were insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to xWarpedxPerspectivex, Trory12, Goofy-4ever, llamoandllama, abbey123, pinnapleonpizza, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, xWarpedxPerspectivex (and thanks for reminding me, Alice** **is Mrs. Hale and Rosalie is Mrs. Cullen I'll try to remember for other chapters), devilshadows for reviewing gives big hugs and a cookie**

**Disclaimer: ring…ring…ringgggggg picks up stupid phone cause it's annoying me: ello? Mystical person: just to let you know YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHEINE MEYER DOES!!!! Have a good day! me: there you go mystical person destroyed my dreams.**

When we got to Potions everyone was lined up outside the door. We stood in line behind a faerie. While we were waiting an icy hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Alice and Edward.

"Hi!" Alice said excitedly. I think she was the one that tapped me.

"Hi! Yay we have a class together!"

"Told you." She said smiling.

"Now I know to never bet against you."

"Most people say that."

"So how's your first day so far?"

"Great!"

"It was ok," Edward said looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I got assigned a project and it means being a partner with a werewolf." He made a face.

"It won't be that hard. In History of the Magical World we got a group project and each group has a vampire, witch, werewolf, faerie, and pixie."

"Who's the vampire and werewolf?"

"Rosalie and Embry Call."

"Poor Rose, I told her not to take the class." Alice said smiling.

The bell rang and the door opened. We filed into the room to find cauldrons at all the tables.

"No one take a seat yet." Mrs. Weal said. She was an old lady but a lot of the students were afraid of her. She's a witch but had lived in with all kinds of creatures and that had made her cold and demanding for order. "I will assign your seats this year seeing as last year there were so many fires, explosions, melting cauldrons, and injuries that we almost weren't allowed to have Potions this year." She gave us our seats and I ended up sitting next to Edward, Angela and Alice sit next to each, and Vlad is sitting next to Mike, he's a wizard but he's horrible at magic and potions. "Today you will be making a simple bubble potion. Instructions are in your textbooks and any ingredients you need are in the cupboard. You have forty three minutes starting now." She went to her desk and took out a book which looked like an encyclopedia.

"Should we get started?" Edward asked from next to me.

"Huh oh yeah. Um I'll set up everything if you get the ingredients."

"Ok."

He went over to the cupboard and I took out my wand.

"Ignitaval." I said sending a small stream of fire out of my wand and under the cauldron.

"You're getting good at that," Angela said passing the table.

"Thanks I've been practicing."

"So you're the one that set my socks on fire."

"No that was actually Jessica when I tried to help her."

Edward came over carrying a few bottles.

"Ok first we need two cups of Nymph water." I said looking at the textbook.

"And that is?" Edward asked looking at the bottles.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Weal expects everyone to know what all the ingredients are. It's the blue one that looks like there are clouds in it."

He found it and measured out two cups and poured them in the cauldron.

"What's next?" he seemed a little excited.

"Three strands of seaweed from a mermaid's lake. Then we need to collect the liquid in them."

He got three slimy strands out and handed them to me. I took got a knife out of the desk drawer and scraped the slime off of the first one and into a cup.

"And this is supposed to make bubbles?" Edward asked looking at the disgusting green goop.

"Surprisingly yes. The liquid is what makes the bubbles better."

"I may never understand this."

"Your not supposed to understand it just try to pass." I said smiling as I finished the first seaweed.

"What do you do with that?" He asked pointing to the seaweed.

"Save them, they're good for other potions that need them deliquified."

When I finished we poured the slime into the cauldron and watched the silvery blue turn into a dark bluish gray that had bits of silver in it.

"Now we need the extract from the bubble plants in Brazil."

"I've never heard of those."

"They're usually only used for potions and they're not found in many places."

"You should be finishing up adding your ingredients." Mrs. Weal called from her desk.

We added the flower extract and added a bit of soda.

"Soda?" Edward asked as I poured a fourth of a cup into the potion.

"It makes it more bubbly. Now we let it simmer for five minutes." We watched the potion turn from an array of colors until it finally settled on unicorn blood silver.

"Time is up. Do not touch your potions while I come around to check them." Mrs. Weal said walking around the room.

At every desk she would check the potions and make sure they created bubbles. When she reached us she took out her wand and touched the potion. She mumbled the spell and bubbles rose out of the cauldron.

"I see you used soda." She said after performing the spell on our potion.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Good, it's nice to know students remember from last year."

When she moved onto Angela and Alice's table we started cleaning up.

"So you were right about the soda." Edward said.

"I never kid." I said seriously. "Ok maybe sometimes I do."

"More like all the time." Angela said walking by with the extra ingredients.

"No one asked you Ms. Witch."

"Well maybe you should tell the truth Ms. Magic."

"So yeah, I kid ninety-nine percent of the time." I said turning back to Edward.

"You don't seem like the kidding type."

"You've never seen me out of class."

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and left Edward standing there looking confused.

"Angie Bear!" I yelled when we got to the hall. Angela, who was standing by the windows with Vlad, turned red with embarrassment.

"I told you to never call me that in school." she hissed trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but do I ever listen?"

"I guess not."

"Come along Ms. Angie Bear, Mr. hm…what should we name Vlad?"

"How about Vlad?" he suggested looking slightly scared.

"Aw but that's to boring." I whined while we walked through the halls.

"How about Mr. Vladie Voo?" Angela suggested.

"Yes! Mr. Vladie Voo!" I yelled jumping up.

"And what's your name?" he asked his face fading to pink.

"Ms. Bellie Wellie."

"And that doesn't embarrass you?"

"No why should it?"

"No reason."

When we got to study hall the room was empty except for a few faeries in the front and Edward who was talking to Emmett.

"Edward! Emmett!" I yelled going over to where they were sitting but me being me I tripped. Before I could hit the ground two cold arms grabbed my waist. I opened my eyes and found the floor a few inches from my face.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela asked kneeling down so she could see my face.

"I think…"

I was put on my feet and I turned around to see it was Edward who had caught me.

"Thanks," I whispered turning red.

"Does that happen often?" He asked looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"All the time." I mumbled.

The bell rang so we went to our seats. Thankfully no one laughed at me because the faeries weren't paying attention and everyone else saw how embarrassed I was.

"Good morning class!" a very happy voice came from the front of the room. Ms. Agris is a newer teacher, she started when I was fourteen and she still thinks the students are little angels. She's an earth faerie and her skin has a light green hue, her hair is a dark green with natural brown highlights, her eyes are a soft green, and her wings are varying shades of green and brown

"Good morning!" we replied. We love Ms. Agris because she let us get away with everything and if it's nice out sometimes she'll let us sit in the fields.

"You may pick your seats this year as long as they don't cause a problem. Ipods, laptops, and any other electronics are allowed just try not to disturb the other students. You're allowed to talk. You need a pass to leave the class and if you come in late please have a good excuse. Did I miss anything?"

"Mini field trips?" a pixie in the middle row said.

"Ah yes! For those of you that are new we take mini field trips. That's when we go around the school for class. Students seem to enjoy them so I'll try to arrange a lot this year. I think that's it you may talk." She sat down at her desk and started reading a book.

"Mini field trips?" Edward asked.

"We go outside to the fields, down to the pools where we can swim with the mermaids, and last year we went on the roof where we saw the roof gardens. It's so much fun!" I said.

"I hope we get to go to town soon," Angela said.

"Why?" I asked taking out my Ipod.

"There's going to be a band playing at one of the clubs and I really want to see them."

"Who are they?"

"This new band, it's made of vampires I think. They're the Volturi."

Edward and Emmett stopped talking and turned to look at us.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"The new bands name is the Volturi. Do you know them?"

"They're the royal vampire family and they drink human blood. They shouldn't be here, they live in Italy."

"Why would they start a band then?' I asked.

"I think they're getting ready to kill some vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankies** **to Eclipse105, kirstiemuggins, llamoandllama, devilshadows, arya-v, reader101, gottaluvtwilight, Trory12, Goofy-4ever, Jacob4eva, vampireluver3, pinnapleonpizza, -Insane-About-Twilight-, No Ordinary Cinderella for reviewing gives huggles and a monster cause those things are super good!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jasper would be mine, the werewolves would leave the Cullens alone, and Edward would've changed Bella already but alas (earwax sorry couldn't resist) I don't own it Stephenie Meyer does and I'm eternally grateful to her for creating it. (I still want Jasper though)**

"What?" Angela and I asked. We knew some vampires fought and stuff like that but we didn't know there was a royal family of human drinking vampires that kill vampires.

"They keep control over all the vampires and if some get out of control then they kill them. Have there been a lot of killings recently?"

"Sort of. Over the past few weeks there's been killings of magical creatures but there's no pattern to them. One week it's a pixie the next a werewolf."

"When did this start?"

"I don't know, sometime in July I think."

"They've let it go on to long which is why they've finally decided to come."

"Do you think it's a vampire?" Angela asked.

"Yes, werewolves, witches, wizards, pixies, faeries, mermaids, nymphs, and dryads wouldn't do this unless it was in a war and that hasn't happened in years. I think it's a new born or a few new born vampires. We should tell Carlisle." Edward said to Emmett.

"Can we come?" I asked.

"I guess. When do you have lunch?"

"Next." Angela, Vlad, and I said.

"We'll go after class then."

"So what's your power?" Angela asked.

"I can hear people's thoughts," Edward said.

"I got super strength," Emmett said doing a sort of superman pose.

"So you're Super Emmett?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yep!"

"Is he always like this?" Vlad asked Edward.

"Yes."

We continued talking until the bell rang.

"Where's Carlisle?" Angela asked.

"I think he has a medical class next so we could probably catch him before the bell rings. The room's in the hospital wing."

Angela and I led Edward, Emmett, and Vlad to the hospital wing. We found the room Carlisle was in a minute before the bell rang.

"Carlisle this is Bella, Angela, and Vlad. Bella, Angela, Vlad this is Carlisle."

"Hello." He said shaking our hands.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Angela and I said at the same time. Vlad waved.

"Please call me Carlisle. So to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked leading us into the classroom.

"Angela said that there's a new band in town called the Volturi and they're vampires. There's also been killings of all different kinds of magical creatures but no pattern. I think it's a newborn or a few newborns attacking and since the attacks have been going on since July the Volturi are probably here to take care of the problem." Edward said all this almost to fast for us to understand.

"I will look into it tonight, where is the band playing?"

"The Nymphlite Club, it's the new one that was started by a group of Nymphs. They usually play between 9 and 2 all week." Angela said.

"You know all this how?" I asked giving her a confused look. Angela was the one who always studied and almost never did anything social unless I make her.

"This year I decided to be more outgoing." She said smiling.

"If you could get me a little more information on the band and club that would be a great help to me, also if there's any news you could find on the killings." The bells signaling the start of class rang. "You should probably go to lunch. It was nice meeting you."

We started walking to the cafeteria.

"This is crazy!" I said.

"What is?" Edward asked.

"It's still the first day of school and so far we've made six new friends, probably figured out the murders, and found out that the Volturi are here!"

Everyone started laughing at me so I just walked ahead of them and into the now full cafeteria.

"Bella!" a perky voice yelled.

I saw Alice standing on her chair and waving over at me. I laughed and hurried over.

"Hi!" I said to everyone as I sat down.

Angela, Edward, Emmett, and Vlad came over and sat at the table.

"So what's new?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi now have a band and there's most likely a new born vampire that's been killing magical creatures." Edward said.

"Sounds pleasant," Jasper said.

"Does that mean we get to go a club?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Probably unless Carlisle wants to go there by himself."

"He'll let us go," Alice said smiling. "You guys too," she said to Angela, Vlad, and me.

"Cool!" Angela and I said.

Vlad stayed silent.

"What's wrong Mr. Vladdie Voo?" I asked.

"Besides the name?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"This seems kind of weird."

"What?"

"The whole new born attacks thing."

The Cullens laughed and we just stared at them.

"What's so funny about that?" Vlad asked.

"We'll tell you later," Alice said as they all stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We have to go see Esme before lunch's over. Bye!" they walked away leaving Angela, Vlad, and me sitting there confused.

"What was that about?" Angela asked.

"Beats me. How many more classes do we have?"

"English, whatever language we're taking, and elective."

"I took Latin one and vocal. You?"

"Latin one and advance art. Vlad?"

"Italian three and woodshop."

"Aw we'll only have one afternoon class together." I said pouting.

The ten minute bell rang so Angela and I grabbed our stuff and said bye to Vlad. We had to go to our room and drop off some of our books before class starts.

"I'm happy we have Latin together but I can't believe we have to take a language."

"It's just for a year."

"I guess you're right."

We got to our room, dropped off some of our books and got the ones we needed for afternoon classes, then headed to Latin. When we got there we saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"Hi!" I said as I sat in front of Edward and Angela sat in front of Alice.

"Hi!" Alice said. "So you guys are taking Latin too?"

"I thought you could see these things." Angela said taking out a notebook.

"There's a werewolf in the class which makes it impossible for me to see."

"Oh…"

The teacher came in and said whatever seats we were sitting in were our assigned seats for the year unless we asked to change them or she changed them. Then the bell rang and the torture began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to pinnapleonpizza, arya-v, kkangel-TWILIGHT5, Trory12, kirstiemuggins, mydirt09, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Goofy-4ever, -Insane-About-Twilight- for reviewing.** **gives hugemungus hugs and a candy cane**

**mydirt09 asked how Vlad looks, he has pale skin though not as pale as the Cullens or Bella, he has dark brown hair that's straight and it goes a little past his chin, light brown eyes with little specks of dark brown, he's a few inches taller then Bella, and he's lankily built. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that aren't mentioned in the Twilight books those belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

"When I call your name come up and get a textbook and workbook. Anne Breu, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen." Ms. Prealy, our teacher, said. Ms. Prealy is a Nymph and she looks like she's made of a mix of water and air. Nymphs are rare in the area because they usually stay in Europe. Alice, Edward, and Anne, she's a werewolf, went up to get their books. "Jasper Hale, Serenity Loul, Isabella Swan, Angela Weber." Angela, Jasper, Serenity, who's a faerie, and I went up to get our books.

"Ms. Peraly, I like to be called Bella," I said when I got my got my stuff.

"All right."

We put our names in the books and the lesson started.

"This year we'll be learning the basics of Latin. Latin is the base of most languages and if you plan on taking any other languages having taken Latin will help you. Open your textbooks to page 3 and someone read the first line of the paragraph." Angela raised her hand. "Angela."

"Cornelia sub arbore sedent."

"Does anyone want to guess what it means?"

"Something Cornelia, a sub, and tree." Anne said.

"Close. It means Cornelia sits under the tree. In Latin you put verbs at the end of the sentence. Sub arbore means under the tree and sedet means sits. Who wants to read the next sentence?" no one raised their hand. "Bella thank you for volunteering."

"Huh, what?"

"Read the next sentence please."

Angela giggled. "Shut up Angela."

"If you want to say shut up in Latin it's cloudae ous (sp?)." Ms. Peraly said.

"Cloudae ous Angela so I can read the sentence," I said. "Dum Cornelia sub arbore sedet, Flavia in agris curret."

"Any guesses?"

"Grass and Flavia." Anne said.

"Dum means while, agris means fields, and curret means run. Who wants to put the sentence together?" Alice raised her hand. "Alice."

"While Cornelia sits under the tree, Flavia runs in the fields."

We continued doing this until there were five minutes left in the period.

"Tonight I want you to do problems 1 through 10. You can talk for the rest of the period."

"Ugh, homework on the first day of school." I complained as we put our stuff away.

"So what time are you going to the Nymphlite?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what time are you going?" Angela asked.

"Probably 8 so we can talk to the Volturi before they perform. How about we get you then."

"Ok."

The bell rang then.

"So what do you have next?" I asked as we walked into the hall.

"Art." Jasper said.

"Piano." Edward said.

"Vocal." Alice said.

"Cool. Alice and me have class together and Angela and Jasper have art together! Aw Edward has nothing together, I'm sorry." I said looking over at him.

"It's fine."

"Aw does someone need a hug?" I asked in a happy voice.

"No…"

"I think he does, Bellie Wellie!" Angela said.

I gave Edward a hug and Angela, Alice, and Jasper laughed.

"Bellie Wellie?" Jasper asked.

"Nickname. You guys need one to. Eddie Poo, Ali See, Jazzy Jazz." I said.

"Yay! I like mine!" Alice exclaimed dancing through the hall.

"Great now she'll always call us that," Edward told Jasper.

"Aw Eddie Poo, what's wrong? Don't you like your name?"

"Um…" the bell rang. "Oh look there's the bell. Bye!"

He ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"Huh, doesn't he know that's the one minute bell?"

"Bella I think he might like you," Angela said as we walked with Jasper and Alice down the hall.

"No he doesn't."

"I think he does," Alice sang.

"Guys he doesn't like me, there's defiantly no way."

We split up at the end of the hall, Alice and me going to the left and Jasper and Angela went to the right. As we walked through the halls and Alice talked about what we should wear tonight all I could think about was how much I hoped Angela was right.

**AN: Anne is based on my sister so if something bad happens to her it's because I'm mad at her :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to nellie330, pinnapleonpizza, Trory12, vampiresaremylife, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, arya-v, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, -Insane-About-Twilight-, No Ordinary Cinderella for reviewing they make my day! gives bigmungus huggles and a piece of cake**

**vampiresaremylife asked what Waterlily looked like. Her skin has a light blue tint, her hair is long and a light blue and it looks like a waterfall, her wings are rounded and they're varying shades of blue, she's shorter then Bella but taller Alice, her eyes are a deep blue and they turn different shades of blue when she's around water or uses water magic but when she uses magic that isn't water one eye turns gray and the shade depends on how much she used. I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my computer, imagination, and books. If I owned Twilight Jasper would be at the top of the list but Stephenie Meyer owns it (lucky ducky). I own none of the songs in the song either they belong to their artists. **

Alice and I got to the classroom right before the bell rang. We went to the back of the room and took the last two open seats. Our teacher, Ms. Kinnean, stood up from her desk and walked to the middle of the front of the classroom. She's a witch in her early 30s but she looks like she's 23 and she's super cool.

"Afternoon class! Today and possibly tomorrow we'll have everyone sing one song of their choice. Please make it a solo and know all the words. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, ABC, etcetera do not count. You have five minutes to decide. Also I'll find the instrumental version of the song to make it easier."

"What song are you choosing?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. You?"

"I'm not sure but I have a good song for you!"

"What?"

"Landslide by Stevie Nicks!"

"Cool I like that song!"

"Two minutes," Ms. Kinnean said.

"How about Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndie Lauper?" I suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Time's up. Who wants to go first?" Alice jumped out of her seat and raised her hand. "Ok Alice. What song did you chose?"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndie Lauper!"

"Ok let me find the instrumental version." She went on her computer for a few seconds. "Ok go."

The opening notes played then Alice started singing.

"I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..."

She sounded so great! She should be a professional singer or at least in a band. When she finished the class broke out in applause.

"Very good Alice," Ms. Kinnean said. "Bella would you like to go next?"

"Sure. I'm going to sing Landslide by Stevie Nicks."

"Ok." She found the song. "And go."

The guitar started and then it hit the first singing note and I started to sing.

"I took my love and I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
'til the landslide brought it down  
Oh, mirror in the sky -What is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changin'...ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
I don't know...I don't know  
Well I've been afraid of changin'  
because I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder, even children get older  
And I'm getting older too...  
So, take my love...take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
and if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills...  
well the landslide will bring it down  
The landslide will bring it down"

When I finished I got applause too which surprised me. I'm a little good at singing but defiantly not great.

"Good job Bella. Who wants to go next?" Anne raised her hand. "Ok Anne."

"I wanna sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne."

"Sing the censored version please. And go."

She started singing right away.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge

[Chorus

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat

[Chorus"

I don't mean to be mean but she was not good at that. She missed some words and was off beat a little.

"That was good Anne. Who's next?"

We got through four more people before the bell rang.

"You're homework for tonight is to pick a song for your part in the vocal concert. It can be any song as long as it's school appropriate. It can be a duet. The concert will be on the 26 so work hard. See you tomorrow!"

"See you later Alice!"

"Bye Bella!"

We separated and walked to our last period of the day which meant I got to see Angela and Vlad!

**AN: in a singysong voice I'm so mad at my sister and I hate her so much right now. I'm going to hit her with a bat one day unless it's illegal. end singysong voice Yeah I'm mad at my sister because she's been acting like a brat the past few days and sometimes I just want to yell and curse at her but I can't so this is the only revenge I can get. I know it may seem mean but that's how I get. Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankies to vampiresaremylife, llamoandllama, Spoiled, Tinc, Trory12, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, -Insane-About-Twilight-, ALICEISMYBFF for reviewing you are all awesomeness gives huggles and cotton candy **

**vampiresaremylife asked what Ms. Kinnean looks like. She has red hair and light brown eyes, Bella pale skin, and she's tall.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing :'[ Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight.**

I got to English before Angela and Vlad so I sat in the back by the side board and waited for them. Vlad was the first one to come so I yelled to him causing him to jump.

"Vladdie! I saved you a seat!"

He walked over and sat in the seat in front of the seat next to me.

"Hi Bella. Angela's not here yet?"

"Nope so you have to deal with me till she's here."

I think he turned white then slightly green. That made me laugh quietly.

"Bellie Wellie what are you doing to poor Vladdie Voo?" Angela asked sitting next to me.

"It's not my fault. You weren't here and I needed to get his attention somehow."

"What did you do?"

"I just yelled when he came in."

"Aw, did you scare him?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm sorry Vlad tomorrow I'll try to get here earlier to save you."

"Thank you."

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

The bell rang but the teacher still wasn't here so continued talking. Five minutes later there was a loud bang and a few people, including me, yelled. At the front of the room dark green smoke appeared and coughing was coming from it.

"Sorry about that," a wheezy voice came from the smoke. When it finally cleared we could see a short man with balding grey hair, watery hazel eyes, and he was wearing a blue plaid sweater vest and dark red pants. "Hello class I am Mr. Vasmer." He said while writing his name on the board. "Welcome to Senior English level A. In here you will focus on classic literature and poetry the first semester and literature and poetry from the past few years starting from the seventies. Any questions?" no one raised their hand. "Good. Starting tomorrow we will begin reading Romeo and Juliet. Since I am sure you have read it before I expect you to have at least the first two chapters finished tonight. Begin reading please."

New copies of Romeo and Juliet appeared on everyone's desks so I assumed he was a wizard. Everyone started reading. I already read Romeo and Juliet a hundred times so I just skimmed for the rest of the period. When the bell rang I almost did a happy dance.

"Yay school's over!" I said when we got out into the hall.

"We still have the rest of the year," Angela said laughing.

"Aw thanks for ruining my happiness."

"We'll see you at dinner Vlad." Angela said as we reached the top of the staircase where we were supposed to split up, witches one way and wizards the other.

"Bye." I think he almost ran away.

"Huh I guess we scared him to much." I said as we walked down the senior girls' hallway.

"Yeah."

We go to our room and changed into pj pants and t-shirts. We used to have the same room every year but since we're seniors we got a new room. We decorated yesterday and there were pictures everywhere both drawn and taken with a camera. Angela's bed had a blue and purple tie-dyed comforter and matching pillow and on the floor were notebooks and a box for the books that she reads. My bed had a dark blue blanket that has white roses on it and a neon green pillow I also have a faded quilt. My side of the room is a lot messier but I try to keep it as clean as possible. We put our school stuff away and changed. Angela's pants are black and have yellow duckies on them and her t-shirt is the same. My pants are dark blue with grey clouds and my shirt is black with penguins on it. We put flip flops on and went down the dining hall.

When we got there not many students were there yet. We went in line and got spaghetti and Angela got corn and I got rice. We got bread and lemonade then went to the table we sat for breakfast and lunch. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Vlad weren't here yet so we sat down and started eating. A few minutes later Vlad came over and sat at the table. It was about halfway through lunch when Edward and Alice came over.

"Hi guys!" Alice said sitting next to Angela. Edward sat down next to me.

"Hi Alice where's Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett?" Angela asked.

"Hunting."

"Bella, Angela, who are your new friends?" a high pitched voice came from behind us. I almost groaned, it was Lauren which most likely meant Jessica was with her.

"Yeah who are your new friends?" yep she's here too.

"Hi I'm Alice!" Alice said smiling.

"I'm Edward."

"Hi I'm Lauren and this is-"

"Hi I'm Jessica. Mind if we join you?"

"Well actually it looks like Angela, Bella, and Vlad are finished eating so they'll probably leave soon and since Alice and I don't eat there would be no need for us to stay once they leave." Edward said. In my head I was laughing at Jessica and Lauren.

"Well you could hang out with us and our friends." Lauren said trying to sound flirty I think.

"No thank you, unless you want to Alice?"

"Nope I need to do my homework then Jasper and I are having a movie night."

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow." She said sounding hopeful.

"I don't know it depends on what Angela, Bella, Vlad, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie want to do." Alice said and it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Ok then bye." They went away and when they were out of earshot I started laughing.

"Oh my God that was great! You two are my new heroes!"

"Thanks!"

"I have to go; I still have to read Romeo and Juliet." Angela said.

"Me too."

"I guess we'll go then. Thanks again for making Jessica and Lauren go away." I said standing up.

"Any time," Edward said smiling. I think I stopped breathing for a second and my heart sped up, I could've sworn his smile got bigger.

"Um see you later." I said a little dazed.

"Bella you ok?" Angela asked as we threw away our plates and put the trays away.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow Vlad."

"Bye." He walked away towards his room.

"Hey we didn't scare him this time!" I said going back to normal.

"Yeah this time." Angela said laughing. "Come on you need to explain Romeo and Juliet to me." she pulled me off to the room.

While she read I emailed mom telling about my first day of school and then I listened to Linkin Park while reading Pride and Prejudice. Every so often Angela would ask what something meant and I would explain it to her. At ten we decided to go to bed so we, meaning me, would be able to wake up tomorrow. Before I got in bed Angela made me get all my stuff for tomorrow.

"Night Angie Bear." I said getting into bed.

"Night Bellie Wellie." She said turning off the light.

That night I dreamed of Romeo and Juliet but it was like I was Juliet and when I looked at Romeo it was someone else but I couldn't figure out who. When I woke up I couldn't get the face out of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankies to Trory12, Insanity's Partner, pinnapleonpizza, vampiresaremylife, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, llamoandllama, -Insane-About-Twilight-, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, and Goofy-4ever for reviewing they make me so very happy (starts dancing and singing) gives everyone huge hugs and a lollipop**

**Inanity's Partner pointed out that Romeo and Juliet doesn't have any chapters so oppsie. Just pretend that I put scenes instead of chapters. **

**Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I got ready for school which I was not looking forward to but thankfully today's a Friday!

"Bella you almost ready?" Angela asked coming into the room from the showers.

"Just about. Can I skip school today?"

"Nope," she said smiling. She got dressed in her uniform and magically dried her hair so that it hung down her back.

"You really need to start doing something with your hair." I said grabbing my book bag.

"You can play with it this weekend ok?"

"Yay! Maybe I can get Alice to help."

"What did I just get myself into?" she asked herself while walking out of the room.

"I don't know but you'll probably regret it later. You have to help me pick a song to sing for the vocal concert. I have a list of songs but I can't choose."

"Where's the list?"

I took it out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Hm…these are all really good choices but I can't choose. Ask Alice or someone."

"Ok!" I said skipping down the hall.

"I swear sometimes it's like you're on drugs or something." She said catching up to me.

"Not my fault! It's Vladdie Voo!" wow I'm hyperer then usual, this is going to be an interesting day.

"Run Vlad, she's hyper." Angela said laughing.

Vlad looked scared as I got closer.

"Hi Vlad!"

"Hi Bella. Hi Angela." He looked down when he said hi to Angela.

"Hi Vlad," her face turned slightly pink.

"Come on, breakfast time!"

"Is she always this hyper in the morning?"

"Only after she wakes up a little."

We got to the dining hall and went to the line. I got Frosted Flakes, Angela got eggs, and Vlad got French toast. We got juice and went to the table. Everyone but Edward was there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked sitting next to Alice.

"I don't know, Jasper said he said he'll see us later."

"I need your help picking out a song for the vocal concert. This is the list I made last night." I handed her the list. She looked over it then handed it back.

"What's Journey to the Past?"

"It's one of my favorite songs in Anastasia, my absolute favorite is At the Beginning but it's a duet and I have no one to sing it with."

"I think you should sing Journey to the Past."

"Ok! That's good because I already have it memorized."

"Do you have all the Anastasia songs memorized?"

"Basically except for A Rumor in St. Petersburg, Paris Holds the Key to You Heart, and a tiny part of Learn to Do It. Why?"

"No reason."

"Hello." A velvety voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward.

"Hi Edward!" I said smiling. He smiled back.

"I have some news about the Volturi. Carlisle went to the Nymphlite Club last night and found out that they're playing tonight. Who's coming?"

"Me!" Alice, Emmett, and I yelled.

"I guess I'll come too so that Emmett doesn't kill anyone or get drunk."

"I thought vampires didn't drink…" Angela said.

"They don't but that doesn't stop Emmett."

"I guess I'll come too," Jasper said.

"Yay," Alice screeched and hugged him.

"Angie you coming?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on please." I begged.

"Fine."

"So we have Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Angela. Vlad are you coming?" Edward asked.

"I can't I have to see my mom this weekend."

"Ok. We'll meet in the lobby at eight."

The ten minute bell rang so we threw out our garbage and grabbed our stuff.

"See you later!" Alice said waving.

"Bye!" Angela and I said walking out of the dining hall with Vlad following.

"Ang! Bee! Wait up!" oh God no, not Jessica.

"Please tell me that's not Jessica," I said to Angela.

"It's not Jessica?"

"Hey stop walking so fast!" Jessica ran up to us and stood in front of us. "Wow you walk fast. Did I hear you talking about going to the Nymphlite Club?"

"No." I said quickly walking around her.

"I could've sworn I hear you talking to the Cullens and Hales and Edward said that you're meeting in the lobby at eight."

"Nope, we didn't say anything about that did we Angela?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well if you do go to the Nymphlite tell me."

We just walked around her and walked as quickly as possible away from her to Spells.

"See you in class!" she yelled down the hall.

"I hate her so much," I said.

"I know but what are you going to do? She's in a lot of our classes and thinks we're friends."

"Give her amnesia?"

"No Bella, you're not allowed to hurt her."

"You never let me have any fun." I complained.

We got to class and took our seats in the back of the room.

"Bella, Angela, I'm so glad I caught you!" great now it's Lauren.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked taking out my Spells book.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today."

"And what makes you think we would after last night?"

"Well I think it's just because Jessica was there and you guys don't like Jessica much, she can be so annoying at times. Why don't you think about it and talk it over with the Cullens." She went back to her seat.

"So that's what this is about, they want to get to know the Cullens." I said.

"Yeah."

Mrs. Varner came in and said today we were going to have a test to see who could make an apple appear.

"Who would like to go first?" no one rose their hand. "Mallory thank you for volunteering."

Lauren looked up from her desk where she was reading a magazine.

"But-but I didn't volunteer." She whined trying to hide the magazine.

"I know but you weren't paying attention. Why don't you bring that magazine up here and make an apple appear."

Lauren stood up and handed her the magazine.

"It's good to know that learning how to look for men is more important then my class, detention Mallory. Now let's see if you did your homework."

Lauren's face was about six shades of red as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell.

"Avverato." She squeaked. Something that looked like a mixture of an apple and pear appeared on the desk. She opened her eyes and saw the apple pear. "Um can I have a do-over?"

"Sure, while your in detention. Welkin!" Stephenie nearly fell out of her chair. "Come up here and perform the spell."

She quickly got out of her chair and squinted her eyes. I kind of like Stephenie, she's nice and all but sometimes she's really annoying.

"Avverato," she said. A green apple appeared and it actually looked like an apple.

"Very good Welkin. Anyone want to volunteer?" Vlad raised his hand. "Ah Mr. Shael come on up."

Vlad went to the front and held his wand out in front of him. "Avverato." He said without hesitation. A dark red apple appeared on the desk.

"Good job Shael. Who's next?"

This went on for the rest of the period and only three other people were able to make an apple appear, Angela and I didn't have to go because of how good we did yesterday.

"No homework tonight for those of you who were able to produce an apple, those who couldn't better practice tonight. Mallory we have to discuss your detention." Mrs. Varner said as the bell rang.

In potions we were learning how to make a simple healing potion that would heal small wounds. I was daydreaming about my dream last night when Edward poked my arm.

"What?" I whispered looking at my textbook.

"You were just staring off into space."

"Oh yeah, I was lost in my own little world." I looked up and smiled at him and gasped. I just realized whose face was in my dream, it was Edward!

"Are you ok?"

"Absolutely perfect," I said smiling.

I couldn't wait for the bell to ring and when it did I grabbed Angela and Vlad and pulled them out of the room.

"Bella what are you doing?" Angela asked as I pulled them down the hall.

"I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me now."

"It's something private. I'll tell you in class."

When we got to History of the Magical World Vlad went into the room but I stopped Angela.

"God Bella, what is wrong with you?"

"I had a dream last night about Romeo and Juliet but I was Juliet and someone else was Romeo and I figured out who Romeo is!" I said excitedly.

"And?"

"And it's Edward!"

"Bella do you like him?"

"I think I do…"

"What do you mean you think you do?"

"I've only known him for a day."

"I think Bella's in like." She sang walking in the classroom.

We sat in our groups from yesterday and waited for Mr. Kael to come in and start the lesson. During the few minutes we had before the bell rang all I could think about was how right Angela was, I am in like and possibly love.

**Trory12, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, and -Insane-About-Twilight- get an extra cookie for guessing that Edward was Romeo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankies** **much to Goofy-4ever, vampiresaremylife, pinnapleonpizza, nellie330, -Insane-About-Twilight-, Jacob4eva, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, llamoandllama, Trory12, Mcaz, ALICEISMYBFF, veggievamp01 for reviewing.** **gives super huggles and skittles **

**I am super sorry that it took me so long to update my lameness excuse is that I'm a lazy bum. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight cries Stephenie Meyer does.**

**vampiresaremylife asked what Mrs. Varner looks like. She has light brown hair that's usually pulled up in a bun, she wears glasses that are perched on her nose, she looks kinda scary but she can be nice. And the characters are the same except that Bella's more outgoing and Jessica and Lauren are more annoying. **

The bell rang and Mr. Kael came into the classroom.

"Today you will continue with your project and by the end of next week I want a rough draft written. Get started."

"Ok who wants to write the rough draft?" Waterlily asked.

"No one can read my writing," I said.

"Same here." Embry said.

"I'll write it," Rosalie volunteered taking out a notebook and pen.

"Ok. What should our opening sentence be?"

"How about: Over the years the magical community has learned to coexist semi-peacefully through our differences?" Crol suggested.

"Ok. We need two more sentences for the first paragraph," Rosalie said writing.

"The main thing keeping the magical beings apart were the accusations made by Gorgeal Lavee in 1200. When the community realized that they were false different communities in the world started banding together to keep safe and have allies. Some of those bonds still stand today which help keep the peace." Embry said.

"Gorgeal Lavee?" Rosalie asked.

"He was a wizard who was stripped of his magic after he killed different creatures. After that he started telling the world about the magical community. In 1240 people thought he had lost his mind and he was killed. Magical creatures were still afraid that people would figure out who they were so they lied low for decades until Lavee was forgotten about. You've never heard of him?"

"No because the only school I've ever been to was regular high school."

"He's well known here so you'll probably more about what he did eventually."

"Ok so first paragraph's done. Over the years the magical community has learned to coexist semi-peacefully through our differences. The main thing keeping the magical beings apart were the accusations made by Gorgeal Lavee in 1200. When the mortal community realized that they were false different communities in the world started banding together to keep safe and have allies. Some of those bonds still stand today which help keep the peace." Rosalie read.

"How long does this have to be?" Waterlily asked.

"At least 4 pages." Crol said.

"We should probably get together after class this weekend to work on it." I said.

"Sounds good to me," Rosalie agreed.

"I can help Sunday but tomorrow I have training." Embry said.

"Sunday's good for me," Waterlily said.

"Ditto." Crol.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Same here." Rosalie said.

"Ok how about we meet in the lobby Sunday morning after breakfast then we'll figure where we're going?" Waterlily suggested. I think she's the group leader.

We all agreed and started making an outline for the paragraphs. We needed one about each magical creature in the group, what causes most magical creatures to become enemies, and how the peace is helping the community.

The bell rang and we left. I met up with Angela and Vlad and we went to study hall. When we got there Edward and Emmett were already sitting in the back so we joined them.

"Hello peoples." I said sitting next to Edward.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Hi!" Emmett practically screamed.

"Mr. Cullen please use your inside voice," Ms. Agris said coming into the room. Today she was wearing a dress that looked like it was made out of leaves and flowers but a lot prettier.

"Sorry," Emmett said not really paying attention. He had a lap top and he was doing something on it.

"What are you concentrating on so hard?" I asked getting up and looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he quickly put his arms in front of the screen.

"Come on I won't laugh."

"Nope."

"Hey Emmett, Rose is out side and she seems really mad," Edward said pointing to the door.

"Crap. I'll be right back." He got up and ran to the door.

I looked at the screen and saw it was a doll maker website.

"Oh my God Emmett what is this?" I asked laughing.

"Hey! Rose isn't out here! What'd you say Bella?"

"Why are you on this site?"

"Um well Rose and mine's anniversary is coming up so I thought I would make a card and I decided to use the dolls from the website to be us."

"Aw that's so sweet!" Angela and I said.

"That was sort of scary," Vlad said.

"Yeah it's like they can read each others minds," Edward said.

"No we just know each other super good."

When the bell rang Emmett had finished the card he made for Rosalie and it looked so cute! Nothing happened the rest of the day except for in vocal. More people sang today then we got the rest of the period to work on our concert songs. At dinner we sat with everyone and discussed our plans for tonight. Vlad had already left for the weekend.

"We'll meet in the lobby at eight." Edward reminded us while Angela and I ate.

"Bella, Angela, what are you wearing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Jeans and a t-shirt?" I said.

"Wrong, Rosalie and I will come over after you finish eating."

"What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?" Angela asked.

"You don't wear that to a club."

"And what do you wear to a club?" I asked.

"Skirt and a cute shirt."

"What about shoes?" I asked getting worried.

"Heels," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm doomed," I said putting my head on the table.

When Angela and I finished eating Alice and Rosalie brought us to their room and started the torture called Barbie. First they had us change our shirts and it took them ten minutes to find one for Angela and one for me. the shirt they chose for Angela was a tube top that was pink and had white stripes going across. The one they chose for me had blue and white stripes at the top and bottom and in the middle it was black with space ships flying around and in the top corner there was a heart. Then they changed into their shirts. Rosalie's was a black tube top that had pink hearts all over and Alice's had black and white stripes at the top and the rest was black with blue, pink, and green stars all over.

Next they brushed our hair then Rosalie curled Angela's a little so that it was wavy and Alice wet my hair the brushed it and messed it up so that it looked like I just got out of the shower. Then she put it up in a messy bun and sprayed it with something. After that came the skirts.

Rosalie changed into a black and pink plaid skirt that had a belt with studs on it. Alice changed into a black and white plaid skirt that had a belt on one side. Angela was handed a black and pink plaid skirt that had an all black waist and a Hello Kitty patch. I was handed a blue and grey plaid skirt. We changed then it was time for my least favorite part, make up time. Alice did Angela's and Rosalie did mine.

First she put eyeliner on, then light blue eyeshadow, then a light grey eyeshadow, and then grey lipstick.

"Alice do you think she needs blush?" Rosalie asked.

"No I don't think it'll match."

"Ok no blush."

When she finally finished I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I actually looked good. I looked at Angela and saw that she looked awesome so did Alice and Rosalie. After they did their make-up it was time for shoes.

Rosalie put on a pair of black wedges that had pink hearts all over them. Alice put on a pair of black wedges that had white polka dots on them.

"Alice, Rosalie, can we please wear flats?" I asked.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm bound to trip over something."

"And I'm too tall to wear them." Angela said.

"Fine."

They found two pairs of flats and handed them to us. Angela's were pink and on the inside were hearts. Mine had blue and white stripes and a buckle at the toes. We were finally done.

"And we just made it," Rosalie said looking at the clock on the wall, it said 7:58.

"It took us almost two hours to do all that?" I asked.

"Yep! Now come on!" Alice said pulling us out of the room.

We got to the lobby right as the guys did. It might just be the make-up getting to my brain but it looked like Edward's gaze lingered on me.

"Are we all here?" Carlisle asked.

There were scattered yes'.

"Before we go, Angela, Bella, this is my wife Esme. Esme this is Angela and Bella." Carlisle said introducing us to a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Hello dears. I hope Alice and Rosalie didn't put you through too much torture." She said laughing.

"Not to much." I said.

"I think we should get going so we can talk to the Volturi before their show." Carlisle said.

We went outside where it was twilight. Since town wasn't too far away we walked and the Cullens kept up with Angela's and mine's pace. When we got to the club there was a long line out front but Carlisle said something to the man guarding the doors and we were let in. The place surprisingly didn't smell like sweat and alcohol but like a forest where nymphs live. We followed Carlisle through the crowd and to a back room. The dark blue door read Volturi. Carlisle knocked and apparently hearing something opened the door and let us in.

**AN: I'm going to put pictures of Bella, Angela, Alice, and Rosalie's outfits on my profile page. Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to get the next one out sooner. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankies** **much to Trory12, llamoandllama, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, CullenGirl.13, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, pinnapleonpizza for reviewing.** **huggie and gives cupcakes **

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Stephenie Meyer, Shania Twain, and Evanescence own their stuff (you'll see)**

**I suggest you listen to the songs while reading the story because my descriptions of them are bad. **

We walked into the room and saw three female vampires sitting around the room.

"Carlisle it's wonderful to see you again!" one of them said standing up from a chair. She had a slight Italian accent. She had long mahogany hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and her eyes were violet. She was wearing a ripped black t-shirt that said Bite Me and tight jeans.

"Heidi, it's great to see you too. I would like to introduce you to my family and their friends. This is my wife Esme, our children Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward, and their friends Angela and Bella."

"They're not mortals?" she asked looking at us confused.

"Witches."

"Ah, I thought your blood smelt familiar."

"Huh?" I said sounding like an idiot.

"Magical blood smells different than mortal blood."

"I never knew that," Angela said.

"Heidi it's rude to not introduce us," a short girl said practically dancing over to us. She was wearing a blue fishnet shirt over a black tank top and jeans that flared at the bottom.

"My apologies. This is Jane and that is Alyssia," she pointed to the girl that was sitting on a loveseat and staring at us. She had bleach blonde hair with pink streaks in it. She was wearing a black shirt that had skulls all over it and black pants, she also wore black fingerless gloves.

"Are you the band?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Heidi said smiling.

"I can't wait to hear you play," Angela said shyly.

"Thank you. Was there a reason you came to see us Carlisle?"

"Yes, we would like to know why you are here and if it has anything to do with the newborn that has been killing creatures."

"Yes it is because of that. We thought the school would be able to stop it but since there were still students there they couldn't risk their safety. The killing rate has gone up and cannot continue. We will be playing here until we get more information on the newborn and that is when we will dispose of it."

There was a light knock at the door before it opened. A nymph came in. I had never seen one up close only in books. Her skin looked like it was made out of water and her hair looked like a mixture of clouds. She was beautiful and in a way more beautiful then the vampires.

"Excuse me but you're on in five minutes." Her voice sounded like water in a shallow stream that was slowly going towards a river.

"Thank you," Heidi said smiling. The nymph left and closed the door behind her. "I assume you are all staying."

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Then we will see you after the show."

We left the room and went to where the crowd had gotten much larger. As we walked past people to where the large tables were we got a lot of stares and my guess is that they're because of Alice and Rosalie's outfits.

We got to one of the tables and sat down as the lights started to dim. A few minutes later the stage lit up and Heidi, Jane, and Alyssia appeared.

"This song is called Rock This Country!" Heidi said. She stood in front of the mike, Alyssia stood in front of the second mike with a guitar, and Jane sat behind the drums.

The music started and Heidi started singing.

"I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain  
I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same  
It must be contagious-looks like it's goin' around  
It's cool once you catch it-you can't keep your feet on the ground  
C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now

We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na...

From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too  
Or Nevada, no matter where you live-this buzz is for you

C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now

We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na...

Ah-oo-na-na-na...

We're pluggin' in the power  
Crankin' up the sound  
It's comin' your direction  
It's headin' to your town  
We're kickin' up dust  
Blowin' off steam  
Let's get nuts now  
Everybody scream 

We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na..."

The club burst out in applause as they finished the song.

"Thank you so much. This next song is called Field of Innocence."

The guitar started and an odd eerie sound came from Alyssia then Heidi started singing.

"I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

_[Latin hymn:_  
Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis.

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember."

"Our last song before the break is October."

The guitar played softly this time.

"I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love."

The crowd was so loud it hurt my ears. When they walked off the stage there was a lot of complaining until the DJ started playing some song that they seemed to like. After a few minutes Rosalie and Emmett left the table to dance and were shortly followed by Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were talking about something which left Edward, Angela, and me just sitting there.

"Do either of you want to dance?" Edward asked after we had been sitting there a while.

"I'll probably fall."

"I'll probably fall from laughing." Angela said smiling.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Excuse me but would you mind dancing?" a boy asked coming up to Angela. He looked shy and perfect for Angela.

"Um I really shouldn't leave my friends." She said hesitantly.

"What she means is sure she'll go, we were just going to dance weren't we Edward?" I said.

"Yes we were."

"Go on dance with…what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Ben."

"Go dance with Ben."

"Ok."

She got up and left which meant now I had to dance with Edward and most likely make a fool of myself. Oh joy.

**AN: Yeah I know it's short but it's another chapter. As you can probably tell I like Evanescence (Field of Innocence and October) I'll probably use more of their songs later on in the story. And Rock This Country! is by Shania Twain. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow but now I have to go to beddy-bye. So night night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thankolas to Mcaz, bookworm-booklover (2 reviews!), ThurshflightEdward'sStalker, Trory12, -Insane-About-Twilight-, nellie330, pinnapleonpizza, AliceVanAlen, llamoandllama, MiakaMiaka for reviewing! gives huggles and a fortune cookie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Edward pulled me to the middle of the dance floor where the crowd was thick with people dancing. The loud pounding music that had been playing stopped and a slow song started. Single people went off the dance floor and couples held each other. The opening notes started and I smiled, this was one of my favorite songs.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime   
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

When the song ended Edward still held onto me. I was too amazed at myself for not falling to notice much.

"You're a very good dancer," he said as a fast song started.

"What?"

"You're a very good dancer," he repeated.

"I guess there's a first for something."

"What does that mean?"

"Usually when I dance I fall flat on my face."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Were you in study hall yesterday when I fell over my feet?"

He chuckled so I guess he does remember. Then suddenly he spun me around and started dancing with me but instead of slowly he kept beat with the fast song.

"Edward what are you doing!"

"Dancing," he was laughing and enjoying this.

"I don't know the steps."

"Neither do I just go with it."

We continued dancing with me stumbling a few times but Edward always caught me before I fell. Finally he stopped dancing and I fell. He grabbed me before I hit the floor and led me back to the table. Everyone was there again.

"Bella, you did a good job dancing!" Angela said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So what's the deal with Ben?"

She blushed about five shades of red.

"Well he's very nice."

"Oh come on, do you like him or not?"

"I believe we could become good friends but that's all. He lives in England and goes to school there."

"Is he a wizard?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you'll see him around again then."

"I gave him my number and we exchanged e-mails."

"That's good."

"Are you ready to see the Volturi before they go on again?" Carlisle asked. "We have to be going soon and this will probably be the last time we could speak to them."

We all got up and went to the back room. When we knocked Heidi answered the door and let us in.

"Hello again."

"Hi," we all said.

"You were very good," Angela said.

"Thank you."

"We have to leave and if we get any news about the newborns we'll tell you." Carlisle said.

"That would be great. It was wonderful of you to come tonight. We hope to see you again."

We said bye then left. As we were leaving we heard the DJ announce that they were playing again and the crowd burst into applause. We walked back to school and got there at ten. The lights in the lobby were dimmed and the lights that lined the hallway barely gave enough light to see by. Angela and I said bye to everyone then walked to our rooms. When we got in we changed out of the club outfits and into pjs.

"It's so good to be in comfy clothes," I said plopping onto my bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe Alice and Rosalie were able to dance with heels on though it's probably because they're vampires. You dance great tonight by the way."

"I can't believe I didn't break my foot!"

"Edward did a great job helping you."

"Yeah he surprised me when he started dancing during that fast song."

"You should have seen your face!"

"It's not my fault!"

We continued talking until midnight when one of the witches in the year below us complained that we were making to much noise. We turned out the lights and eventually fell asleep.

**Second disclaimer: My Heart Will Go On belongs to Celine Deon (I have no idea if I spelt that right) it's one of my favoritest songs :**

**If you can figure out what movie these lines are from you get an extra hug and some sort of food that I need to figure out and an extra cookie if you know what part of the movie it is.**

"_I don't know the steps."_

"_Neither do I just go with it."_

**Good luck!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankadee** **to xmarauderxforeverx, Trory12, Mcaz, llamoandllama, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, CuddlyMuffin, ALICEISMYBFF (2 reviews!), esmecullen14, -Insane-About-Twilight, vampiresaremylife, and RosalieHale123 for reviewing! huggies and gives twizzlers yay over 100 reviews!!!!!! **

**xmarauderxforeverx, Mcaz, esmecullen14, and RosalieHale123 get an extra hug and for getting the movie right (it was Titanic. I lovers that movie!)**

**xmarauderxforeverx, esmecullen14, and RosalieHale123 get an extra chocolate chip cookie for getting the scene right (it was when Jack and Rose were at the party in third class and Jack makes Rose dance to the awesome music)**

**CuddlyMuffin pointed out that the links for the outfits for chapter 10 don't work, oppsie. I don't know how to fix them so I'm just gonna keep them there and if you wanna look at them just copy and paste, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. (I'm not putting these up anymore till I think of funnyful ones. So this is the disclaimer till then or until I need one for songs or stuff like that)**

**Yeah I should probably be working on my English essay that I got about two weeks ago and I just started it yesterday and it's due Tuesday but instead I'm writing this and watching stupid videos on youtube. So here you are lucky number 13! **

The next morning I was woken up by the phone ringing.

"Angela…" I said trying to open my eyes but failed miserably from being to tired.

"What?" she sounded as tired as me.

"Phone."

"And?"

"I'm not up yet can you answer it?"

"No."

I tried letting it just ring but that didn't work so I eventually got out of bed, with difficulty, and answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Morning Bella! You sound tired." It was my mom. "Were you out partying last night? Were you with a boy? What happened to keeping girls and boys separated at that school?" she was getting hysterical now and it was to early in the morning to deal with this.

"Mom it's," I looked at the clock "seven in the morning and I went to bed at midnight. And yes I was out at a club last night but it was just with some friends and two teachers were with us. There was no drinking involved and it was mostly because there was a problem and we needed to discuss it with a band. Angela and I got back to the room at about ten."

"Oh thank goodness." She sounded a lot calmer. "Well I wondering if we could spend the day together, I'm in Wisconsin for a week because Phil has a game here."

"Ok I guess."

"Wonderful! I'll meet you at Starbucks at noon then?"

"Sure mom, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure honey, tell Angela I said hi!"

I hung up the phone and threw the covers over me. Ten minutes later I was still tossing and turning not able to get back asleep. I sat up and saw that Angela fell back asleep. I grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a blue t-shirt that had clouds on it. I then grabbed my toiletries and wrote Angela a note telling her I was going to take a shower then I went to the shower room.

Luckily when I got there it was still to early for there to be a lot of girls up and that meant more hot water for me! I took a half hour in the shower and when I got out it was about eight which meant I had about twenty minutes before more girls came in. After I changed I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I then brushed my teeth, got my stuff, and went back to my room.

Angela was still sleeping when I got there so I put my stuff away then stood next to her bed.

"Angela," I said softly. She didn't do anything. "Angela," this time I said it a little louder but she stayed still. "Dog pile on Angie Bear!" I yelled jumping on the bed.

Her eyes shot open and she rolled out of the way right before I hit the bed.

"Morning Angie!" I said laying on her bed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Bella wake up Angela?"

"Because Angela needs to get her lazy butt out of bed."

"What time is it?"

"Eight something or other."

"Very specific."

"I know."

"So who called before?"

"Renee. Her and Phil are here for a week because of a baseball thing so she wants to hang out. I really don't want to go but you know how bad I am at lying."

"Yeah no offense but you suck at it."

"Thanks." I got off the bed. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Homework then I'm gonna e-mail mom and dad and possibly go to the library."

"We really need to get you a boyfriend."

"Bella…" we had this conversation so many times before.

"How about Vlad?"

"Vlad, our Vlad?"

"How many other Vlads do we know?"

"Vlad is just a friend Bella."

"Come on Angie, I think he likes you."

"And I think you're sleep deprived and it's getting to your head."

Angela left to take her shower so I read Wuthering Heights for like the millionth time. When Angela came back it was close to nine so we went down to breakfast.

"I think Lauren might know that we went to the club last night, she was glaring at me in the bathroom."

"Oh well maybe now she'll leave us alone."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No but I can only hope."

When we got to the dining hall not many students were there because Saturday's are the best for sleeping in late so we got our breakfast, Angela got a little box of Fruit Loops and I got a little box of Frosted Flakes, and we went to our usual table. Ten minutes later Lauren and Jessica came up to the table and they looked mad.

"Hey guys, what's doing?" I said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to the Nymphlite yesterday," Jessica said.

"Did I say that? Huh I guess it just slipped my mind. Was that all you wanted?"

"I think you're just scared that Edward will like Lauren or me more and then date one of us." Jessica was just getting annoying now.

"No Jessica I don't think that. Edward can hang out or date whoever he wants, he's a big boy and doesn't need someone to make decisions for him." I was getting so mad.

"I think you two should leave," Angela said seeing how angry I was.

"What's wrong can't you take the truth?" Jessica was pushing it way to far now.

"Jessica for once in your life shut the hell up!" I said standing up, tears from being so angry were threatening to fall. "Angela I'll see you later but I can't stand Idiot one and two."

I threw my left over cereal away and went out of the dining hall. After checking my watch I saw that I still had over an hour before I had to leave so I decided to walk around the track.

When I got out there I was glad to see that the sports teams weren't practicing here this early. _I can't believe how mean Jessica was being that was defiantly not like her. Lauren probably made her do it so I wouldn't get mad at her. Ugh I hate both of them so much!_ By now I had started jogging around the track and I was grinding my teeth together trying to keep the anger tears from falling.

After going around the field two times I fell down on the grass exhausted. I wasn't as angry anymore but if Jessica or Lauren tried to talk to me anytime in the next twenty years I would probably kill them.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Jacob standing over me.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for training with the other werewolves. What are you doing out here?"

"Jessica and Lauren were annoying me so I came out here to clear my head."

"And keep yourself from killing them?"

"And keep myself from killing them," I was smiling now. That was the thing about Jacob no matter how upset I was he could always make me smile. He's like a sun on a super cloudy day.

"Mind if I join you for a few?"

"Course not."

He sat down next to me and we watched the clouds move overhead.

"That looks like a caterpillar," I said pointing one.

"No way it's definitely a crow."

"How the heck do you get a crow out of that?"

"Well how the heck do you get a caterpillar out of it?"

"We have the weirdest arguments."

"Yeah but that's what makes us such good friends."

"Yeah."

"Hey Jake, get over here!" it was Embry. The other werewolves were outside getting ready to start training.

"I guess I have to go." He said looking reluctant to get up.

"I should probably go. See you tomorrow Jake."

"Bye Bells."

He walked over to the group and I walked back to the school. When I got inside there were more students walking around so I went up to my room. When I went inside it was empty and on Angela's now made bed was a note.

_Bellie_ _Wellie,_

_I had to go help Fray with his Spells homework. I hope when you're reading this you feel better. Jessica was way out of line. I almost yelled at her but when I finally thought of something to say they had already left and the timing was way off. Just remember you are one million times the person they are. Love you sweetie._

_ 3 Angie Bear_

Angela knew exactly what to say to make me feel completely better. I put the note in my desk drawer and looked at the time. It was almost time for me to go so I grabbed my purse and threw my cell in it so that Angela could call if she needed anything. I then wrote her a quick note.

_Hey Angie Bear,_

_Thanks so much for the self esteem boost, I feel lots better. I know I shouldn't let them get to me but I think sleep deprivation plus those two early in the morning is not a good mix for me. I'm going to meet Renee now. I'll see you when I get back. Love you._

_ 3_

I put the note on Angela's desk and turned out the light. Then I walked down to the lobby, out of school, and down the path to town happy to be away from school.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankie-thankie to Mcaz, vampiresaremylife, Marshi (2 reviews!), -Insane-About-Twilight-, llamoandllama, Twilightaddict, iVampire, Trory12, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, oceaneyes85253, Juliet Fernandez for reviewing! huggies and Andies Candies**

**I am so depressed right now. The casting calls things for the Twilight movie aren't open or whatever and that means I can't audition to be Alice and even though I knew it was a long around the world shot it still makes me super sad.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the movies mentioned or Starbucks.**

When I got to Starbucks I had five minutes until Renee was supposed to be here which meant I had about fifteen minutes. I ordered a vanilla steamer and sat at one of the tables in the back. While I waited I people watched which is always fun to do. Fifteen minutes later Renee came rushing in looking like she just woke up. She looked around and when she saw me she hurried over.

"Sorry I'm late Bella, I lost track of time."

"It's ok I got here five minutes ago." This was the only time I was good at lying.

"Let me just order a drink and I'll be ready to talk." She went up to the counter and ordered a coffee. When she came back it looked like she already burnt her tongue. "This stuff is hot." Yep she burnt herself. "So how's your last year of school been so far?"

"Ok considering it's only been two days."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah. Vlad, he's a wizard and Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, they're vampires."

"Vegetarians I guess."

"Yeah I don't think they let human drinkers in AAMC."

"You're probably right. How has Angela been?"

"Good. She's doing homework today."

"Does that girl ever stop studying?" Renee laughed as she said this.

"I'm not sure." I was laughing with her.

"Have you heard from Charlie lately?"

"No, not since the day before I got to school."

"You should probably call him soon and see how he's doing."

"Ok I'll e-mail him tonight."

"Good. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what did you have planned?"

"Um…well it was just a spur of the moment thing so I hoped you would have an idea."

My mother the flightiest person alive.

"How about we see a movie?"

"Ok! What's playing?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas in 3D is playing at one I think."

"Let's see that!"

She got up so I followed wondering what I got myself into. When we got to the theater there wasn't that big of a line so we waited for about ten minutes. The movie was playing at one so mom got two tickets. She wanted to get popcorn so I said I would get our seats. The theater was empty except for three people because the movie doesn't start for about twenty minutes.

I picked two seats at the top and waited for Renee to come. When the previews started my purse vibrated and when I checked the caller ID it was mom.

"Where are you?" she asked when I answered.

"In the theater."

"I don't see you."

"What theater are you in?"

"Five."

"The movie's in three."

"Oh that would explain it. See you in a few."

She hung up and a minute later she came into the theater. I stood up so she would find me and she came up to the top.

"Sorry Bella, you know how easily I get confused."

The movie started and it was pretty cool. Mom got a little freaked out during some of the parts but other then that she was fine. When the movie was over she was singing parts of the songs but she only knew a few lines. We decided to go to an Italian restaurant for lunch. We were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress who's name was Amber asked.

"Tea."

"A coke." I said looking at the menu.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

We looked over the menus and when Amber came back we were ready to order.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I said handing her the menu.

"I'll have the salmon," mom said. Amber left and came with a bread basket then left again.

"Since when do you have salmon?"

"Phil made it one time and I loved it!"

"I never would've thought of you as a fish person."

"You learn something new everyday."

We talked about her students and her new hobby, knitting.

"You knit?" I asked before taking a bite of my ravioli.

"Yep and I'm good at it!"

"That's great."

"So is anything exciting happening at school?"

"I have a vocal concert in about two weeks."

"What day?"

"The twenty-sixth. I'm singing Journey to the Past."

Renee shook her head. "You and that movie. Well it seems like you're enjoying school."

"This will probably be my best year ever."

"And why is that?"

"Because after this year no more school!"

We finished eating and after mom paid we left.

"What time is it?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"Almost five."

"I should probably get back soon."

"Come on I'll walk you to the gates."

We walked towards the school and when we got to the gates she gave me a hug.

"Promise to email me."

"I promise mom. Tell Phil I said hi."

"Will do. Bye Bella."

"Bye mom."

She walked away and I started walking towards the school.

"Hi Angela," I said walking into our room.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?"

"Ok it was good to see mom again. Your's?"

"Fine, Alice and Rosalie turned me into a Barbie."

"Wanna have a movie night?"

"Definitely!"

We picked Titanic, Moulin Rouge, and Lady in the Water. While I changed into pjs Angie started Lady in the Water. We got on her bed, turned out the light, and started the movie. After Lady in the Water we put on Moulin Rouge and when that finished we put Titanic on. Halfway through Titanic I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Trory12, Mcaz, -Insane-About-Twilight-, Goofy-4ever, Edwardcullenluvaa, paypay07, Tinc, Hails-EAMClover (2 reviews!), llamoandllama, bookworm-booklover, esmecullen14, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker for reviewing! huggie bear and gives snowcone**

When I woke up the next morning it was 11:23.

"Crabcakes!" I said jumping up.

"Where's the fire?" Angela asked sitting up.

"I'm supposed to meet my group in the lobby like right now!"

I was running around my room trying to find a clean outfit.

"When did I get so much dirty clothes?"

"Since you haven't brought clothes down to laundry since you got here."

I finally found a pair of jeans that seemed clean but just to be sure I sprayed them with Febreeze. I then grabbed a t-shirt that had bears on it. I threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed my bookbag and ran out of the room.

"See you later Ang!" I yelled.

I ran to the lobby as fast as I could and only stumbled twice. When I got there everyone was there talking.

"Sorry I'm late." I said coming to a stop.

"It's ok we just got here," Rosalie said smiling.

"Great," I sat down next to her on the bench.

"Did you just wake up or something?" Waterlily asked.

"Yeah Angela and I had a movie night and we were up really late."

"We should probably get started so we can get it over and done with."

We decided to go outside where some picnic tables were since it was so nice out. Waterlily got out the papers and we started writing the paper. We had each written a paragraph about our kind of magical creature. We put them together in the essay then started working on the last two paragraphs. It was almost four when we had finished the rough copy of the essay.

"I hate essays," I said as we walked towards the school.

"So do I but they're necessary," Waterlily said.

We were almost to the school when something flew over us and made a big shadow. I looked up and saw something flying overhead.

"Am I seeing things or what?" I asked.

"Holy jeez that's a dragon!" Crol said.

"A dragon?" Rosalie asked. "I thought they were myths or something."

"Does that look like a myth?" Crol asked pointing to the dragon which was landing on the lawn a few yards away.

"I'm gonna go say hi," I said walking over to it.

"Wait Bella!" Waterlily said running in front of me.

"What?"

"That's a dragon."

"Thank you for that. I can see that it's a dragon and it's a pretty dragon." It was different shades of purple and looked really nice.

"Dragons are dangerous creatures!"

"I'm getting a little tired of this." I said walking around her and towards the dragon. "Hi." I said tentivley.

"Hello," it said in an airy voice. She was laying on the ground staring at me.

"I'm Bella what's your name?"

"Aadi. Why are your friends so frightened?" she pointed her head to the group who were staring at me and Aadi. Rosalie looked torn between staying where she was and coming over. Finally she came over and stood next to me.

"Hey Bella. Hello," she said to Aadi.

"Hello."

We just stood there.

"Tell her your name it's courteous for dragons," I hissed.

"Oh! I'm Rosalie, what's your name?"

"Aadi."

"Why are you here?"

"I was looking for a mountain where I can live for a while. Since this was a magical community I thought I could find somewhere and be able to be safe."

"Would you like us to get our headmistress maybe she could help you?" I said.

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll get her," Rosalie volunteered.

She ran off going faster than human speed but not vampire speed.

"So what's it like being a dragon?" I asked.

"It is hard for I must hide from mortals and magical beings often fear me. What are you?"

"A witch."

"What is it like being a witch?"

"Sometimes it's great but other times I hate it."

"Why?"

"Because I have to worry about getting spells right, one wrong incantation and I could kill someone or something like that."

"I do not believe you would ever kill someone even if it was an accident."

"Goodness me!" Headmistress Valice said coming over. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun and you could see it starting to gray. Her hazel eyes had a wise look to them and her face was heart shaped.

"Aadi this is our headmistress Ms. Valice. Ms. Valice this is Aadi."

"Hello Ms. Valice," Aadi said,

"H-hello."

"Aadi needs help finding somewhere to live for a while can you help her?"

"Of course. There's a mountain range not far from here and it's still in the magical community."

"Could you tell me how to get there?"

"You fly west past the city limits and then there are acres of forest. You fly past those and then you come to the mountain range. Dragons usually don't stay there much this time of year so if you're looking for privacy it's a good place now."

"Thank you for your help. I should probably leave now before I cause more of a disturbance to your school." Aadi said rising to her feet.

"You are very welcome. If you ever need help with something please do not hesitate to come back."

"You are very kind. Good bye Ms. Valice, Bella, Rosalie."

"Bye!" I said smiling.

"Good bye," Rosalie said.

Aadi spread her wings and in the sun they shone and seemed to change colors. She flew off to the west with us watching her. When she flew to far we turned to go back to the school.

"That was awesome!" I said to Rosalie when we got in the lobby.

"It was. I never knew dragons were real."

"This was the first time I've seen one."

"I can't believe you did that!" Waterlily said coming up to me. Her hair was turning brittle and seemed to steam a little.

"What is wrong with it? I helped her!"

"You are impossible!"

"And you are annoying!" I ran up the stairs and to my room. Thankfully Angela wasn't there, I really need time to vent.

I found some chocolate and put on Meet the Robinsons. I got in bed and turned out the lights. I just watched the movie and I was feeling better by the middle of it. When the movie was done it was dinner time so I got a sweatshirt, turned off the movie, and went downstairs. I saw Angela coming down the boys hallway which was odd.

"Angie!" I yelled running towards her.

She turned and when she saw it was me she had a deer caught in the headlights look on her face.

"H-hi Bella. I thought you were working on your essay."

"We finished for the day. You won't believe what happened! There was a dragon! Her name is Aadi and she's living in the mountains now!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah but then I got in a fight with Waterlily and I watched a movie. What were you doing in the boys hallway?"

"Um well um…"

"Angela…"

"Um…I was with Vlad," she whispered so that I barely heard her.

"What?"

"I was um with Vlad."

"Oh my t-rex! You like Vlad!"

"Nothing gets past you does it? And oh my t-rex?"

"I watched Meet the Robinsons."

"Ok…"

"So you and Vlad huh?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"Aw that's so cute. I'm so happy for you." I hugged her as we went down the stairs. We stumbled a bit.

"Try not to kill us," she said laughing.

We got to the dining hall and got our food. After dinner we went to our room to do the homework we procrastinated on, ok that _I_ procrastinated on.

**AN: The dragon idea is from ThrushFlightEdward'sStalker, thanks! You get an extra hug! I saw Meet the Robinsons this weekend and it was awesomeness I watched it three times! Two days till Halloween! Happy Halloween to everyone if I don't get a chapter out till after then which I probably won't and does that make sense to anyone? **

**Happy Halloween to all and to all a good trick-or-treating!**

** 3 Alice**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thankiesmuchola to esmecullen14, Vampiratelvr, -Insane-About-Twilight-, HaileyJojo-TNME, Tinc, BellaCinderella (2 reviews!), ThrushFlightEdward'sStalker, Trory12, Mcaz, Goofy-4ever, mountainrider, Twilightaddict, oceaneyes85253 for reviewing! gives huggies and Crunch bar **

**I hope everyone had a good Halloween! Now I just want it to hurry up and be Christmas! **

We've been school for a week and since today's Saturday and the vocal concert is in a week Alice, Angela, Rosalie, and I are practicing or rather I'm practicing and Alice, Angela, and Rosalie are there to offer criticism. We were practicing in the music room because Alice decided I should do a dance with the song so I needed space big enough to practice.

"I watched the movie four times to see how you should dance and I think I figured it out." Alice said as we moved the desks.

"You watched it four times?"

"Yep! And I even thought of an outfit!" she seemed so excited.

"Um Alice it's just a concert not an actual play." I said trying not to laugh.

"I know but it would be so cool if we did something different."

"And what song are you singing?"

"In Perfect Harmony by Within Temptation."

"Within Temptation?"

"They're a band from Europe, they're really good. Now it's practice time!"

"Joy," I said sarcastically.

First she tried to teach me how to dance and after I feel a lot of times she stopped.

"Are you trying to fall?" she asked sitting on the ground.

"No."

"Well then how come you keep falling? You danced great with Edward."

"That's because Edward made sure I didn't fall."

"So we need Edward here to help you?"

I blushed. "N-no." I said embarrassed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Cause Bella likes Edward," Angela said causing me to kick her. "Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine no Edward. We'll just dress you up!" Alice said smiling.

I groaned and laid down.

"Why'd I take vocal again?"

"Cause you didn't want to take art or an instrument and no one would let you take any metal or wood shop because they didn't want any accidents and if you took home ec you would have to take sewing which you didn't want to do."

"Let's practice your song. Do you have the instrumental version?"

"Yep," I said getting the CD out of my bag. I handed it to Alice and she put it in the stereo.

The song started and I sang. Occasionally Alice would correct me but I did a much better job with singing then I did with dancing. Finally I was able to get through the whole song without Alice stopping me and when I finished Angela and Rosalie said I was ready for the concert.

"You still have to practice everyday. Angela make sure she doesn't shout a lot or use her voice to much. You should have tea or soup at least once a day and probably orange juice."

I cut her off before she could get anywhere else. "Alice it's a week away what do you think will happen?"

"You never know. Can we try something?"

"What?"

"Can you sing the song At the Beginning from the movie?"

"But it's a duet."

"What if I sing the guy part would you be able to sing the girl's part?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to see how you sing it. Rosalie can you put it on?"

"Sure." She turned it on and the song started.

I sang the girl's part and almost laughed when Alice sang the guys part because she changed her voice. Seeing little pixie Alice singing like a boy was the funniest sight. When the song finished Alice smiled.

"Perfect!" she said her teeth glittering in the light.

"What was the point of that?"

"I just wanted to see how you sang it," she said giving me an innocent look that I didn't believe but I just ignored it.

"Can we be done?"

"Fine. It's about dinner time now. You and Angela head down to the dining hall, Rose and I will clean up here."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked while I got my stuff.

"Yeah, it'll go faster anyway."

"Ok, see you later," we said walking out of the room.

After dinner Angela went to study with Vlad in the library. They are so cute together! When we walk in the halls I walk behind them and make sure they keep everything PG even though I know I never have to worry about Angie doing anything wrong. While she went to the library I wandered around the school bored. I was walking down an empty hallway when someone poked me in the side. I jumped and shrieked. Whoever poked me was laughing so I turned around and kicked whoever it was. That was a bad idea because when I turned around I saw it was Jake and my foot started hurting so much, thank God I wore my boots or my foot would be broken.

"Hi Bells," he said while still laughing.

"Jacob Black what was that for?!" I yelled.

"You were in your little world and it was the perfect opportunity to scare you."

I glared at him and started walking down the hall. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Bella it was just a joke."

"Sure it's all fun and games while a Bella gets scared and a heart attack." I said.

"I'm sorry and I'll never do it again," he said while trying not to laugh.

"While I don't believe you for a second I forgive you. What are you doing here anyway?" we were walking down another hallway now.

"I was bored and remembered I left my binder in one on of my classes. What were doing here?"

"I was bored because Angela is with Vlad studying so I was just wandering around."

"Do you want to go hang out?"

"Nah I should probably get back to my room before Ang gets there or she'll be worried I went off to live with dragons. Hm that's not a bad idea. I gotta go plan for this Jake. Bye!" I yelled running down the hall to my room tripping a few times.

When I got there Angie still wasn't back so I started planning on living with dragons. Angie got back an hour later when I was four pages into my plan. She looked at me and my bed which was covered in papers and books on dragons.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked putting her stuff away.

"I got this idea today when I was talking to Jacob. I'm going to live with the dragons!"

"How much candy did you have today?"

"Only three chocolate bars," I said innocently going back to my work.

"I swear you are like a five year old sometimes," she said looking at some of my papers. "Bella you can't live with the dragons."

"Why?"

"Because they live away from humans, you would either not be allowed to live with them or if you were then you would get lonely. How about you save this idea for another time?"

"Fine, you never let me have any fun." I pouted as she helped me put everything away.

After everything was put away we were sitting on the ground talking.

"So Angie Bear how's things with Vladie Voo?"

She blushed. "Fine."

"Come on Angie."

"He's really nice."

"Do I need to get him in here to make you talk?"

"Fine I really like him. He's so nice to me and he's not controlling or anything."

"Aw my little Angie is growing up," I said pretending to wipe eyes.

"Shut up! And what's up with you and Edward?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"Oh come on Bella, I know you like him a lot. Everyone knows it."

"It's getting late I think I'm going to bed. Good night," I got under my covers and turned off the light.

"Bella what's wrong, why are you acting like this?" she asked turning on the light.

"It's nothing."

"Isabella Marie Swan do you think I can't tell when something's wrong with you?"

"It reminds me of Max," I said sitting up. Max was my first boyfriend and he hurt me in so many ways.

"Bella I won't ever let anything like that happen to you ever again. Edward's not like him so don't think he would ever do those things to you."

"I know it's just that I don't want to be hurt like that ever again."

"I know sweetie. Get some sleep tomorrow we'll work on your living with the dragons plans so that when you do go to live with them you'll be extra prepared."

I smiled and got back under my covers. Angela turned out the lights and got in her bed. She soon fell asleep but I couldn't because I kept seeing _his_ face.

_I know you're still out there Max and I will get my revenge one day, I can promise you that. _I thought as I started to fall asleep.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn what happened to Bella? Who is this creep Max? Why am I asking these questions? Probably because I had like three candy bars, some skittles, and starburst : **

**I have a four day weekend starting Wednesday so I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Bye!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thankie-thankie to Mcaz, pinnapleonpizza, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Trory12, -Insane-About-Twilight-, i-love-connor-so-much, daydream princess, Goofy-4-ever, Bella Sangue, Tinc, llamoandllama, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, Jacob4eva, esmeculen14 for reviewing! gives huggies and blow pops**

"Bella you and Angela are sleeping over at Rosalie's and mine room tonight!" Alice exclaimed as we came into the dining hall for breakfast on Friday morning.

"Why?"

"Because we need to practice for tomorrow and it'll be fun!"

"All right what time should we be there?"

"After you have dinner."

"We'll be there."

She danced back to the table while Angela and I got our breakfast. We went to the table and talked to everyone about tomorrow. When the bell rang we went to our classes. After lunch everyone who was going to be in the vocal concert had to go to the auditorium.

"We will be going in grade order. First will be twelfth years, then eleventh years, and so on until we come to sixth years. You will be going alphabetically with your grade. We'll start with twelfth years, line up against the wall when your name is called. Rory Abet, Kelly Alher, Greg Blathe, Alice Cullen, Anne Jas, Miri Platt, Ladieta Smith, Bella Swan, and Ben Vaccer." She continued calling the rest of the grades until she finished with sixth year. "Everyone make sure you remember you're placement and if you have a problem with the order you are in then see me before the end of the day. I will not change anything after today. Also make sure I have the name of the song you're singing and that I have the instrumental version. Do not change your song! If you want to change your song you have to tell me now and you better have a darn good reason!" no one went up to her. "Good. You can go to the dining hall for dinner now."

I hadn't realized how late it was. Everyone grabbed their stuff from the audience and left in groups. Alice came up to me with our things.

"Don't forget right after you finish eating." She said as we followed the group of people leaving.

"I won't forget. See you later."

"Bye!" she yelled running a little faster then human speed towards the vampire rooms.

I went to the dining hall hoping Angela would be there. I looked around and saw her sitting at our table having spaghetti. I got my food and joined her.

"Hey Angie. Where's Vladie Voo?"

"He had some homework to do."

"Oh. So you ready for tonight?"

"No we'll probably end up being Barbies again or at least you will tomorrow."

"Oh man I forgot about that! What do you think the chances of me getting out of that are?"

"Negative a million." She said taking a bite of jello.

"Meanie."

She smiled and we finished our dinner. After we threw out our trays we went to our room and packed a bag of stuff for tonight. We then started walking to the vampire wing. When we got there we were lost. When we had come here before Alice and Rosalie had led the way. We have no idea where their room is.

"It can't be that much different from our wing can it?" I asked as we stood there confused.

"Probably not. Do you remember their room number?"

"No I thought you did."

"Do you know their phone number?"

"No."

"Do you know any of the details?"

"Just that we're supposed to be there."

"At least it's something. Come on let's try and find it."

We wandered around the wing until we were completely lost. I was about to just yell for Alice when she came running down the hall.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you for an hour! What are you doing here?"

"We didn't know where your room was or which room was yours." Angela explained as Alice led the way down staircases.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something."

She led us through a hidden staircase behind a tapestry and up it where we came out to a dimly lit hallway. She then walked to the room at the end of the hall.

"We're here!" she exclaimed opening the door and letting us in.

Rosalie was sitting at the computer desk and she smiled at us when we came in.

"There you are! I was getting worried. Now we can start the party!"

First Alice and Rosalie did Angela and mine's nails while we talked about how school was going so far. After that Rosalie put on Mean Girls. We laughed the whole time comparing our school to the school in the movie.

"I think Lauren's like Gretchen and Jessica's like Karen," I said laughing.

"Definitely," Alice agreed.

"It's amazing how crazy people get in school," Angela said a few minutes later.

"That's life for you people are idiots."

"At least it's not as bad here as it is at some of the other schools we've been at. It's probably because everyone's known everyone for years." Rosalie said.

"Or their afraid to be hit with a spell by Mrs. Weal," I laughed.

"Or that."

When the movie finished Alice made us go to bed so that we wouldn't be tired tomorrow.

"What are you two going to do while we sleep?" I asked as we set up our blankets.

"I'm going to practice my song."

"Like you need practice you're great."

"Thanks."

The next morning I was woken up to Alice and Rosalie laughing at something.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Nine."

"Nine?"

"Yeah why?"

"I never sleep this late."

"You needed your sleep. The concert's in seven hours!"

"You sound so excited."

"This is the first time I've been able to be in vocal."

"Why?" I asked getting up. Angela was still asleep but I knew she would wake up soon.

"We weren't supposed to draw to much attention to ourselves when we lived among humans."

"That sucks."

Angela woke up a few minutes later and we went to the dining hall for breakfast. It was late so there weren't many people there. Alice and Rosalie went to the table while Angela and I went to the line. She got pancakes and I got some fruit salad. I was super nervous for today. When we got back to the table Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were there.

"Hi guys," Angela said sitting down.

"Hi," they said.

"So are you coming to the concert?" I asked picking at my salad.

"Of course," Jasper said smiling at Alice and you could practically feel the love flowing off of them.

"What about you two?" Angela asked Emmett and Edward.

"We'll be there!" Emmett said well more like shouted.

"We should sit together!"

"What time are you going to get there?'

"Around three-thirty."

"I'll be there then."

"Alice what time do we have to be at the classroom?" I asked abandoning my salad.

"Two because we have to do sound check, make sure the mikes work, make sure we know our lyrics, and so on and so forth."

After we had finished breakfast and Alice made me eat my food they left to go hunting before the concert started and Angela decided I should walk around the field to clear my head. We went to the track and slowly jogged around it. Jogging helped me be less nervous and when Angela said it was twelve-thirty I felt a lot better.

I took a quick shower and went back to my room. When I opened the door Alice and Rosalie were there talking with Angela.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help you with your outfit silly," Alice said smiling.

Rosalie held up a bag and I was ready to run out of here if I wasn't afraid of either being caught or falling down the stairs and breaking something. Rosalie took out a long beige skirt that went past my knees but stopped about mid-calf. She then took out a matching peasant blouse. I changed as Alice took out a straightener and heated it up. Rosalie then took out a pair of black tights and a pair of brown boots and handed them to me. I finished changing and Alice straightened my hair then put some up in a ponytail and left the rest down.

"How do you remember all the details from the movie?" I asked as I looked in the mirror.

"Photographic memory. Now for the last thing," she went into her purse and pulled out a box. "Open it!"

I opened it and gasped. Inside was a green necklace just like Anastasia's!

"Where did you find this?"

"I have my ways." She said putting it on me.

"There we go. Our little Anastasia."

"What are you wearing?"

"A green dress and a wreath with flowers and leaves. You'll see why during the concert."

"What time is it?"

"One-thirty. I have to go. I'll meet you outside the classroom. Rose are you coming?"

"I was going to talk to Angela but if you need help I'll come."

"I should be fine. Stay. See you later!" she skipped out of the room.

"She really is something," I said sitting on my bed.

Angie and Rosalie talked about some show while I sat there fidgeting. I was getting nervous again. When I had ten minutes to get to the classroom I said bye to Angie and Rosalie and walked out of there. I practically ran to Ms. Kinnean's classroom. Alice was standing outside the door and she looked like a dryad! Her dress was dark green and flowed around her like flower petals. The wreath on her head had flowers with varying shades of green and leaves mixed in. She had put green eye-shadow on and in the corner of her right eye she had drawn a flower and it looked amazing.

"Alice you look great!" I said when I got to her.

"Thanks, now come on Ms. Kinnean's ready to kill everyone."

"Who did what?"

"Four people have tried to change their song and seven forgot where they were supposed to stand."

She dragged me into the classroom and I saw that we were the only two who looked really dressed up. Everyone turned to look at us. Ms. Kinnean waited a few minutes before having everyone line up.

"Ok everyone this is it. I want you to do your very best tonight. If you get nervous just focus on your song and not the audience. Is everyone ready?" there were a few scattered nods and yes'. "Alright let's go get 'em."

**AN: And there we have it! If you want to know what Bella's outfit looks like look for the video for Journey to the Past on youtube, sorry if I didn't do a good job describing it. And now it's bedtime for me. Night folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**tHaNkS to i-love-connor-so-much, oceaneyes85253, Trory12, llamoandllama, ALICEISMYBFF, -Insane-About-Twilight-, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Tinc for reviewing they make me so happy! gives huggiedees and chocolate bunnie**

**You might want to listen to the songs when the people sing them.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs used. I'll put a disclaimer at the end for the artists who sing the songs.**

Ms. Kinnean led us to the backstage entrance of the stage and told us to line up and wait for our name to be called. She walked down the hall and through the door that led to the auditorium by the front of the stage.

"So Bella are you excited?" Alice asked.

"Mostly nervous."

"Why? You'll do great I promise." She pointed to her head making me laugh.

"Get in line before Ms. Kinnean comes out here," Anne said coming up behind me.

"She won't come back here. She needs to make sure everyone in the audience is ready then she has to check her papers and greet everyone then it's time for the show to start. Good luck Alice," I said before walking towards Ladieta and standing behind her and in front of Ben. "So Ben what are you singing?"

"Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance."

"Cool. Good luck."

"Thanks same to you. What are you singing?"

"Journey to the Past from Anastasia."

"That would explain the outfit." He said smiling.

"Yeah Alice thought we should dress up."

"What song is she singing?"

"In Perfect Harmony by Within Temptation. Do you know it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you understand the outfit?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me?"

"Nope you'll find out soon enough, Ms. Kinnean's starting."

I heard her greet the audience and yell at some tenth graders for something. The first three people went then it was Alice's turn. She went through the curtain and stood on the stage. The song started slowly at first with what sounded like birds and a forest. Alice stood completely still reminding me of a statue. I was really confused then she started singing.

"In a world so far away  
At the end of a closing day  
A little child was born and raised  
Deep in the forest on a hidden place  
Mother never saw his face

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

The woods protected, fulfillled his needs

Fruit by birds, honey by bees

He found shelter under trees  
He grew up in their company  
They became his family

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

A thousand seasons  
They passed him by  
So many times, have said goodbye  
And when the spirits called out his name  
To join forever, forever to stay  
A forest spirit he became

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

In perfect harmony."

There was a short instrumental break then she started singing again.

"Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

In perfect harmony."

She finished and the audience broke out in applause. She was amazing! Anne and Miri went and then Ladieta went. She was singing Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera and as she finished I started panicking.

"And next we have Bella Swan singing Journey to the Past from Anastasia," Ms. Kinnean said.

Ben gave me a little shove onto the stage and I stumbled up to the microphone. I heard some snickers from the audience and blushed. I gave a slight sort of spastic nod to Ms. Kinnean to show that I was ready even though I was ready to bolt out of there. I heard the opening notes start and I took a deep breath before starting.

"Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how the world can seems so vast  
on a journey to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past

Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home  
At Last."

I finished and was shocked to hear applause I thought I did badly. I quickly walked off the stage and to the side door. I was attacked in a hug when I got out into the hallway.

"You did great Bella!" Alice said.

"Thanks so did you! Now I understand what was up with your outfit."

"Come on we have to get you into a different outfit." She started pulling me towards the bathroom down the hall.

"What? Alice why I finished?"

"You'll find out soon. Now come on!"

When we got to the bathroom Rosalie and Angela were there. Angela ran over to me and tackled me in a hug.

"You were wonderful! A certain someone couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Newton again? I should hex him one of these days."

"Not him! Okay well maybe he was staring at you too but so was just about every boy in the school. Ok I'm getting off on a rant here. A very specific someone that you like couldn't take his eyes off you."

"And who might that be?" I asked as Alice took my hair out of the ponytail and started brushing it.

"Edward!" she yelled hoping I would get it. It's so fun to mess with her.

"Yeah right. He was probably waiting for me to fall or make an idiot of myself."

"Oh come on Bella everyone knows he likes you," Rosalie said as Alice pushed me into one of the bathroom stalls.

"Change out of the outfit." She said closing the door.

I changed out of the tights and kicked the boots under the stall. I took off the blouse and threw it over and Alice pushed a bag under the door.

"Change into that."

I opened the bag and saw a bunch of blue fabric. I took it out and found that it was a light blue dress. I took off the skirt and changed into the dress. When it was on I saw that it came up to a few inches above my knees. The skirt went out in a bell shape and it had dark blue ruffles. The top was corset like and the sleeves were bell like. There we a bow on the side of my waist. I went out of the stall and turned to Alice.

"What is this?"

"A dress. The style's Sweet Lolita. What do you think?"

"It's cute but why do I have to wear it?"

"You'll see. Now it's time for makeup!"

I groaned but knew I wouldn't win. I stood against the wall as Rosalie and Alice did my makeup and decorated my hair with ribbons. Rosalie tied a light blue ribbon around my neck and around my sleeves at the elbows. When they finished I looked in the mirror. I had light blue eye-shadow on and the ribbons made me look like a little girl. Lastly Alice handed me a part of light blue ballet slippers and a pair of matching socks that ended right before my knees. I put them on and was glad they weren't high heels.

"What is all this for?" I whined as we walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall.

"You're really impatient. You'll find out soon!" Alice said coming to a stop outside the door that led to backstage but it was on the side where we waited to sing.

"Alice why are we here?"

"We have to wait until about six."

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"Why can't we just go out to the audience?"

"Because."

I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her so I just leaned against the wall.

"I feel like a doll," I randomly said a few minutes later.

"I do worry about you sometimes," Angela said.

We spent the rest of the time playing I Spy until Alice finally said it was five minutes to six.

"Bella you have to go backstage and just stay there. You'll find out what's happening soon." She pushed me towards the door.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Nope! Don't worry everything's fine. Good luck!" she said before closing the door.

I stood there confused listening to the sixth graders finish their song. They were singing Don't Stop Believing as a class. When they finished there was applause and when it died down Ms. Kinnean came on the microphone.

"Thank you sixth graders you did a wonderful job. Now we have something new tonight. One of our twelfth graders came to me a few days ago and asked if she could have two of her friends sing a duet as the closing for the show. She would like to introduce them herself."

"Hi everyone!" oh dear t-rex (yes I am still saying that) it's Alice. "Bella don't even think about running away. I would like to introduce Bella Swan! Get out here Bella!" I walked onto the stage tentivley toward the microphone and glared at Alice. She smiled back sweetly. "I would also like to introduce my brother Edward Cullen!"

I think my heart stopped then. Edward came onto the stage from the opposite door and walked up to me. He was wearing a pair of black pants and suspenders and a white dress shirt. His skin sparkled slightly from the stage lights. He smiled at me and I think my heart stopped again. Before I could realize what was happening the music started. It was At the Beginning from Anastasia. I was lost in shock and barely noticed when it was time for me to start singing.

"(Bella)We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you

(Edward) No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

(Chorus Both) And life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

(Bella) We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
(Edward) Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

(Chorus Both) And life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

(Chorus Both) And life is a road  
and I wanna keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
(Bella)Starting out on a journey

(Both)Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you"

I was amazed at how easy it was to sing with Edward. It was like I had known him all my life and he was the only one in the room. The auditorium burst out in applause and I blushed realizing I had been staring at Edward through the song. When the clapping stopped I left the stage and ran into Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett outside the door.

"Bella that was amazing!" Angela said hugging me.

"Aren't you glad I did this?" Alice asked smiling.

"If I say yes will you ever let me live it down?"

"Nope!"

"Well I'll say yes anywho."

"You were very good," a velvety voice said in my ear.

I turned my head and saw Edward smiling.

"Thanks you weren't so bad yourself."

Ms. Kinnean came over to us about twenty minutes later when we were sitting on the stage talking.

"Bella, Edward you two were wonderful! You should do that for the rest of the concerts! Alice thank you for your idea."

"Anytime."

"Thanks Ms. Kinnean," I said.

"Your outfits were very interesting also. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that before. I have to go, I'll see you in class." She walked away which meant we had to leave the auditorium.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Angela said as we separated from everyone to go to the witches wing.

"Bye!"

When we got to our room. I changed out of the dress and hung it up and changed into pjs.

"You were great tonight Bella. You and Edward make a great pair." Angela said getting into her bed.

"Thanks Angie. Night."

"Nighty night."

I fell asleep soon and had dreams of trees and snow.

**Disclaimer two-o: In Perfect Harmony belongs to Within Temptation, Journey to the Past belongs to Liz Callaway and whoever else it belongs to, At the Beginning belongs to Donna Lewis, Richard Marx, and whoever else owns it. **

**I hope you liked this chapter I've been wanting to write it for forever. The reason I made Bella's dress Sweet Lolita is because I'm really into Lolita outfits lately cause they look so coolio! **

**I made Bella like me towards the end of the chapter when she said she felt like a doll because when I was in the crew for play in March we got these t-shirts that said the play on the back and it was really big on me cause I'm so short. I also had a ribbon in my hair I think and when I leaned against the wall and sat on the floor it made me feel like a doll. Yeah just thought I should add that cause I can :) **

**Tata peoples!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thankadeedo to BellaCinderella, Trory12, llamoandllama, oceaneyes85253, Angel Storys, pinnapleonpizza, always me never you, -Insane-About-Twilight, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Tinc, Twilightaddict for reviewing! gives huggles and chocolate covered strawberries**

When I woke up the next morning Angela wasn't there. On the nightstand was a note and on the front it said Bellie Wellie. I opened it and found a short note.

_Bellie,_

_I went to breakfast with Vlad then we're spending the rest of the day together. Don't forget to finish your homework! See you tonight sweetie!_

_ 3 Angie_

I folded the note back up and put it on my desk. The clock said it was eleven something so I decided to start my homework. When I finished I was bored so instead of working on the project for History of the Magical World I started reading Wuthering Heights for about the millionth time. It was almost five when my stomach started growling. I remembered that I didn't eat yet so I got off my bed even though I didn't want to because it was so warm. It was really cold so I started digging through the clothes around the room trying to find it, Angela and I really need to clean soon. I finally found it by the bag Alice and Rosalie brought yesterday that had the outfit in it. I picked it up to throw it away but there was something in it. I looked inside and saw a green notebook. When I lifted it out of the bag I saw that it said Potions in nice handwriting.

_Huh, I guess it's Alice_'_s notes. Crabs we have a test tomorrow!_

I decided that after dinner I would somehow find her room and give her the notebook back and hopefully not get lost along the way. I went to the dining hall and saw that I was one of the only ones in here. Since it's Sunday most people are either doing homework or doing not school related. I got in line and got raviolis. I sat at the table and ate while thinking about project. When I finished I threw everything out and went to the vampire wing. No one was around so I just started wandering the halls trying to remember where her room was. I had been walking for about ten minutes when a door opened behind me. I spun around and saw Edward.

"Hi Edward!"

"Hi Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Alice left her potions notebook in my room and we have that test tomorrow. Do you know where her room is?"

"Yeah, follow me."

He led the way up two flights of stairs and to the end of the hall where I saw Alice and Rosalie's door.

"I really need to get directions or something."

Edward knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Hi Edward! Hi Bella! What's up?"

"You left your notebook in my room and I thought you might need it for the test tomorrow."

"Thanks!" green smoke started coming out of the top of the door. "Uh I gotta go. Thanks Bella! Bye!" she slammed the door shut.

"Should we be worried?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Only if the fire alarms go off." He said chuckling.

He walked me to the main staircase and up the steps. He then led me down a dark hallway.

"Shortcut," he said briefly.

"Edward…" I said quietly then stopped.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Start saying something then stop."

"But I thought you could hear my thoughts so what does it matter?"

"Because you're the one exception to my power, I can't hear your thoughts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," he said before walking away.

"Edward wait!" I called.

"What?" he asked turning around in front of a window so that he sparkled slightly.

"Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, you idiot." I said.

"What?"

"I've liked you since the first day of school." I then walked over, surprisingly without tripping, and kissed him.

At first he just stood there but when I pulled away blushing he pulled me closer and kissed me. We stayed like that until we heard a click and the lights turned on. Edward and I pulled away and looked at the end of the hall. Jacob was standing there shaking.

"Hi Jake." I said but he just stood there still shaking. "Jake what's wrong?"

"Bella, go to your room," Edward said quietly pulling away from me.

"Why?"

"I don't think this is going to turn out good."

"What?" I gasped as it clicked. "You aren't going to fight him are you?"

"Bella-" he started but I cut him off.

"Jake what's all this about?"

"You can't be that blind can you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know? God Bella it's so obvious. Ever since I met you I've liked you and I thought you liked me back."

"Jacob I've only ever liked you as a friend or brother. Can't we just stay that way?" I walked over to him.

He shook more and Edward pulled me back, that was the last straw. Jacob let out a loud growl and transformed into a huge wolf. I let out a small scream and Edward grabbed me and pushed me behind him.

"Bella go to your room and stay there," Edward said.

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"Bella-"

"No!"

Jacob attacked and the next thing I knew Jacob was thrown into a wall.

"Go!"

I ran out of the hallway. I heard another crash and before I could think about it I ran back to Edward. They were still fighting and there was blood from Jacob and cloth from Edward's shirt. Jacob was getting ready to attack Edward again so I ran in front of him yelled, "Scutum clipeus!"

There was a loud crash, a bright light, and I was thrown backwards. I threw out my left hand to try and catch my fall but when it hit the ground I heard a sickening crack and felt a long, sharp pain go up my arm, I screamed. Dust was everywhere and it was causing me to cough. I also felt like I was going to pass out.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Valice asked coming into the hallway. "Oh my goodness! What happened here?"

"Bella, Bella! are you ok?" Edward asked from somewhere to my right but I was starting to pass out.

"Cullen what happened?! Why are Ms. Swan and Mr. Black unconscious?" Ms. Valice was yelling.

"I'll explain later, Bella needs to get to the hospital wing." Edward said.

I think he picked me up because I didn't feel the ground instead I just felt cold. I don't know what happened but the next second it was bright and I could breath.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked from somewhere.

I think that's when I passed out.

I woke up and it was dark. I tried to sit up but I was to tired.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a velvety voice said from next to me.

I turned and saw Edward sitting there looking relieved and worried.

"Ugh what happened?" I asked.

"You foolishly used an advanced shield spell without a wand and broke your left arm in two places. Carlisle didn't want you to have your arm healed by magic so he put it in a cast. Alice decided on blue for you saying you liked that color. I'm sure it can be changed if you don't like it."

"I feel like crap."

"I would expect so; you've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to Jacob?" I whispered.

"He woke up and was still in his wolf form so he ran into the forest. When he came back in human form Ms. Valice suspended him and threatened him with expulsion because he should have better control over himself especially after she heard the reason. I got detention for being involved though it's not as bad because technically it was self-defense. Jacob is now in La Push for the rest of the week then he's coming back and he has in school suspension for another week."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"Werewolves are compulsive."

"Ah Bella good you're awake." Carlisle said walking in. "How do you feel?"

"Blah."

He chuckled. "Yes that can be expected. Here drink this and try to fall back asleep I'll see you in the morning."

I took the medicine he gave me and fell asleep a little while later. When I woke up again Carlisle told me I could go to my room if I wanted and I didn't have to go to class for the rest of the week! I have to keep the stupid cast on for about two months. It goes up to my upper arm and my arms bent so it's really annoying. When I got to my room Angela attacked me in a huge hug and made me get in bed no matter how much I said I was fine.

"Edward made me promise to take care of you. Now tell me what happened."

So I told her and when I said I kissed Edward she got that 'I told you so' face on. I stuck my tongue out at her. When I told her I used wandless magic her eyes got huge.

"That's amazing Bella!"

We talked for a little while more before she made me go to bed no matter how much I argued. She threatened having Alice make me her Barbie doll if I didn't listen, she's so evil sometimes. I got in bed and Angela decided to be a pain and read me a story. She chose Vampire Kisses and read two chapters before I threw a pillow at her. She turned out the light and also got in bed. We fell asleep and I figured that by the time the week's over I would be so sick of sleeping.

**Sorry that it took me a while to get out, I'm super lazy. While I was writing this my sister was hitting me with a catalogue, pillow, screaming monkey, and shoe and yelling Rubbish. Then when I said Jacob was suspended she hit me with a pillow and yelled Rubbish. So if this chapter was blah blame her. I don't really like this one so much but oh-is-well. **

**If I don't get another chapter out before Thanksgiving Happy Turkey** **Day!!!!!**

** 3 Alice**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thankadolas** **to ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Trory12, pinnapleonpizza, MidnightWriter, anaryon, Mcaz, Spoild, armywifey1130 (2 reviews!), oceaneyes85253, llamoandllama, -Insane-About-Twilight- for reviewing!!!!! gives double huggies and ice cream sundae**

**I hope everyone's Thanksgivings were great! I hope this chapter's better then the last one and if not sorry.**

For the next week I did absolutely nothing. Angela brought me my homework and I finished it in twenty minutes and then I had nothing else to do. Angela suggested I start a hobby so I tried burning stuff, she know locks the matches, lighters, and candles away when she's out of the room. Edward came and visited me a lot but he still had to go to school and I wouldn't let him skip. So while they were in classes I started drawing. It was fun! When I showed Angela what I was doing she looked really relived that I wasn't wasting my days or setting more stuff on fire.

Probably the worst part of the week was when Renee, Phil, and Charlie came to see me. Oh God it was horrible. They came this afternoon and I had to be helped to the headmistress's office where they were waiting. Renee was in tears.

"My poor baby!" she yelled rushing over to hug me. No matter what I did she wouldn't let go. Finally Phil got her to let me go and she reluctantly stood by the wall.

I had to tell them what happened and when I said it was two guys fighting and that I was dating one of them and the other one we've known for years. Charlie started glaring then he got really mad.

"I don't want you dating that Cullen kid, he sounds like bad news."

"What? Dad, it wasn't his fault, it was Jacob's!"

"I still don't want you dating him." He said gruffly.

Finally I was allowed to go back to my room where Angie was waiting. I told her what happened and she laughed.

"I wondered what would happen with Charlie when you started dating."

"Shut up! Ugh I wish this would all go poof and disappear." I said flopping backwards.

"Well I don't think that's possible sweetie. At least you get to go back to classes on Monday." She said trying to cheer me up.

"And where's the plus side?"

"You get to see Edward more."

"Ok that's a big plus but when Jacob's allowed back in school I also have to see him. Hey what's been happening between the vampires and werewolves?"

"Most of them act the same because everyone could see Edward and you would be together and everyone who's been here for a while knows you never liked Jacob. That Leah girl has been a pain though. She tries to start fights with the vampires in History. I think she likes Jacob. You might have to start being careful around her."

"Like she would try anything."

"You can't be to sure."

"Oh come on Angela, her dad is friends with Charlie."

"I think she may have imprinted on him but he's been too wrapped up in you that he hasn't noticed."

"What's imprinting?"

"Honestly do you pay attention at all?"

"Sometimes."

"Imprinting is what werewolves do. It means that they've found they're I guess soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"Yeah sort of like their other half."

"So does that mean Jacob imprinted on Leah too?" I was so confused at this point.

"I'm not sure but he could possibly be fighting it because he's loved you for forever."

"He's such an idiot."

"I know but love does that to people."

"Stop saying that he loved me please. He didn't love me it was probably just a stupid crush that got out of control."

"Do you really believe that Bella?"

"Yes. How could he have really loved me? He knows I never showed any interest in him except as a friend."

"Well maybe he thought you were just saying that so that the other guys in our grade that wanted to date you wouldn't get their feelings hurt." And now she was turning into therapist Angela.

"Maybe if I hit him in the head with something hard he would forget everything and we could go back to being friends."

"That wouldn't work. Werewolves skulls are very hard and thick. It would be near impossible for you to exert that much force."

"What if I hit him with a bus?"

"That would be called attemptive murder," she said slowly.

"You're no fun when you use big words like that," I pouted.

"I'm just trying to save you from jail."

"What time is it?"

"About nine-ish why?"

"Eh it's close enough to bedtime. Nightynight Angie."

"Night Bella and no more thinking of ways to murder Jacob."

"It wasn't a way to murder him!" I said defensively as I got under my covers.

"You keep telling yourself that."

For the rest of the weekend I hung out with Angela and the Cullens. I was finally allowed outside so we sat on the track field and blew bubbles that Angela found. I was also forced to practice my speech for History which we would do on Tuesday. I finally got all the way through my part on Sunday and I was semi-positive that I would do ok.

When I went back to class on Monday there were a lot of stares and whispers as I stumbled into them. When I had History Leah shot daggers at me and the vampires. I was shocked to see how much hate was in her eyes. When I passed her on the way out I could've sworn I heard her growl.

In some of my classes people would ask to sign my cast but not many. Luckily I avoided Jessica and Lauren who were still trying to be Angela and mine's friends so that they could become friends with the Cullens. Whenever I had a class with Mike he would offer to carry my bag for me or walk me to class even though Angela had been helping me all day. I just tried to ignore him though and it seemed to work well. The rest of the day was uneventful but in study hall Ms. Agris said that we would be taking our first mini field trip soon. She wouldn't tell us what it was though.

On Tuesday I was a little nervous because I had to give my speech in History.

"Come on Bella you'll do great." Angela said when I told her that I was nervous.

"Not with Leah giving me the death glare."

"Just ignore her and if it'll help I'll throw something at her so that she'll glare at me instead."

"You're turning into the violent one." I said laughing feeling a little less nervous.

When we got to History Mr. Kale had our group go up first.

Waterlily said the introduction then the paragraph about fairies, then Crol did his paragraph about pixies, Rosalie did her paragraph about vampires, Embry did his paragraph about werewolves, and I did my paragraph about witches and wizards. I had to do the final paragraph.

"Vampires and werewolves and fairies and pixies are natural enemies, pixies and fairies not as much as vampires and werewolves. If they all took the time to see each others views and understand why they behave and live like they are they could become allies. As you can see Rosalie and Embry are standing next to each other and don't look uncomfortable and Waterlily and Crol have become good friends. The fights between the kinds are prejudice because of things that happened centuries ago. Magical creatures have held onto these grudges making them worse then they ever had to be." I finished and waited as Mr. Kale finished with his notes.

"Very good. You can have a seat after I have a copy of your report. Group two you can come up."

"Um Mr. Kale, Jacob was in our group." Ignas, the faerie in the group, said.

"Would you be able to give your report without him?"

"I guess as long as one of us could do his part."

"That'll be fine."

"You wouldn't be having this problem if that Cullen kid hadn't gotten him suspended." Leah said loud enough for everyone to hear while looking at her nails.

"Leah," Mr. Kale warned.

"It wasn't Edward's fault Jacob was to blind to see that Bella didn't love him," Angela said.

"Angela-"

"Well maybe if _Bella_," she sneered my name, "hadn't led him on then none of this would've happened!"

"Do not blame Bella! It's Jacob's fault, everyone knows it!" Angela had jumped out of her chair. I was shocked. Never in all the years that I've known her have I seen her get this angry.

"No it's stupid witches and vampires faults for existing!" Leah shouted.

"Both of you sit down!" Mr. Kale yelled.

There were angry shouts from the other students. I went over to stand with Angela.

"Angie, stop. Don't get in trouble over something so stupid," I hissed.

"Yeah try to protect your friend. I don't see why Jacob liked you anyway from what I've seen you're just a little sl-"

Before she could finish the sentence Rosalie had slammed her into a wall.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." She said coolly glaring down at Leah.

Leah transformed in an instant without any warning. She rammed into Rosalie sending her sailing into the desks. Mr. Kale realized how dangerous this was getting and called the office for security. They were here in less then a minute and they got Leah knocked unconscious still in werewolf form. As she was brought out of the room we stood there in stunned silence.

The room was a mess; desks, chairs, and papers were strewn everywhere. Rosalie had gotten a rip in her sleeve when she hit the desks and her hair was ruffled up. Ms. Kinnean came to the classroom about fifteen minutes later while we were tidying up the place.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Leah started it-"

"She's been trying to start fights since last week-"

"Rosalie and Angela were defending Bella-"

"She didn't have anything to do with it-"

Ms. Kinnean held up her hands and everyone stopped talking.

"_One_ person tell me what happened."

"Leah started talking about the whole Edward Jacob fight and Angela was just trying to stop her. Then she started blaming Bella and everyone knows how close they are so she got really mad. Then Bella tried to stop Angela from getting in trouble and Leah was going to insult her more but Rosalie stopped her and that's what caused her to transform. Then hit Rosalie and made her hit into the desks causing the mess," Waterlily said.

"Thank you. I will need get Leah's side of the story. Does anyone else have something to add?"

"Leah will probably lie to you," Embry said to everyone's surprise. Usually in fights between different creatures you stuck with your own group.

"What was that Mr. Call?"

"Leah will probably lie to you about who started it and why she transformed. She's not that new to this life so she should be able to control herself."

"Thank you Mr. Call. Anyone else have something to add?" no one spoke. "Ok. Mr. Kale you may get back to your class."

"Thank you Ms. Kinnean." She left. "Everyone you can just relax for the next ten minutes. Rosalie are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just a rip. I can have Alice fix it."

"Ok then." He went over to his desk and went on the computer.

"Embry why'd you do that?" I asked him as we sat with Rosalie and Angela.

"Leah's a pain and I don't want any of you to get in trouble."

"Thanks," Rosalie said.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah." They shook hands.

"Yay!" Angela and I said temporarily happy.

"I can't believe she would start the fight in front of a teacher most of the ones she's been starting have been in the halls or out on the fields."

"Maybe's she's just been getting annoyed because no one will fight with her. She would know how close I was to Bella so insulting her in front of me was a sure fire way to get me to start yelling at her or because Rosalie's in here if she insulted Edward that would get her mad." Angela said thinking.

"That sounds like her."

The bell rang but before we could leave the room Ms. Kinnean came on over the intercom.

"Mr. Kale please send Angela, Rosalie, and Bella to my office."

"Of course. Girls to her office please."

We stared at each other confused but left anyway. When we got to her office one of the security guards was there. He opened the door and let us in then he shut the door with a sharp snap.

"Hello girls, please take a seat." Ms. Kinnean said from behind her desk.

We took the three seats in front of her desk with me in the middle. Ms. Kinnean shuffled through some papers before looking back up at us.

"Well I have talked with Leah. She says Bella started the fight by laughing when Ms. Flame said Jacob was in their group and that it would interfere with their project. She then said the reason she started the fight was because she was defending Mr. Black. After that she said Angela started fighting with her because Bella can't fight her own battles and then Rosalie came to Angela's defense because she was losing badly. What do you three think about that?"

"I think it's a load of bull-" Rosalie started her eyes turning black and hard.

"Language Ms. Cullen."

"It's not true Ms. Kinnean," Angela said.

"Oh I know it's not. First of all why would Bella laugh about Mr. Black not being here when she was so upset about the fight? And I know Angela would never start a fight unless it was to protect Bella but we all know Bella can fight her own battles and she wouldn't put up with that from Leah. Also if there was a fight between Angela and someone about Bella that person would be losing badly. Do not worry girls I believe you. That comment from Mr. Call also helped because we know groups usually tend to stick together especially if someone of the opposing team is a vampire."

"Embry and I are actually friends now," Rosalie said her eyes turning lighter and softer now that she knows Ms. Kinnean believes us.

"Are you? Well that's wonderful. The whole fight between vampires and werewolves is ludicrous. You three are free to go to class. Don't worry about getting in trouble they know you're coming in late."

We went to our classes and the story of the fight had already spread like wildfire. Angela and I had to tell Alice, Edward, Jessica, Lauren, and everyone else who asked what happened. By the end of the day I was ready to crash so hard that when I got to the room with Angela I just jumped on my bed and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, i-love-connor-so-much, kiss here, Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo, Mcaz, gerardsgirl14, Trory12, Tinc, MoonThief, bite-me-edward-C., Twilightaddict, TrackStarKlutz, bookworm-booklover, llamoandllama, ObsessedFan16 for reviewing!!! Your reviews make me super happy!! And yay over 200 reviews, you guys rock!! gives huggles and 200 twizzlers**

Well Leah has been suspended. She got sent back to La Push two days ago and she's coming back the same day as Jacob. She has to change out of History so any future fights will be avoided. I've heard some people, mostly werewolves, say that witches and vampires should just be sent home then there wouldn't be any more fights. I hate it so much and in the halls I get death glares from a lot of the werewolves. At least Embry's on our side. He's been nice about the whole thing and he doesn't blame me or Edward for Jacob getting suspended.

I've been going crazy trying to finish my homework and Angie's been trying to help me as much as possible. I've fallen behind a bit but that's what study hall and English are. Edward's been helping me a lot too. We've gotten a lot closer and we spend every free moment together. I think I'm falling in love.

Today when we got to study hall there was a note on the door that said: Meet on the grounds-Ms. Agris. We guessed it was the mini field trip so Angela and I ran down to the fields with Vlad following us. When we got there we saw the rest of the class was already sitting in a circle.

"Hello you three! Get over here!" Ms. Agris said. In the sun her wings were translucent and a sort of jade green. Edward and Emmett sparkled in the sun.

I sat next to Edward, Angela sat next to me, and Vlad sat next to her.

"All right, is everyone here?" we nodded. "Wonderful! Well as you can see this is our first mini field trip! I thought that since we've been having such nice weather that we should make the best of it. You can go on the track if you want or just relax on the fields whatever floats your boat. Just don't make to much noise and disturb the other classes. Enjoy!"

"So what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked as everyone went to do whatever.

"How about we go down to the lake?" Angela suggested.

We agreed and, after making sure it was ok with Ms. Agris, we went down to the lake. There was no one else over here so we were able to be louder. I took off my boots and socks and stuck my feet in the cool water. I was talking to Edward when I felt something tickle my feet. I jumped about five feet in the air while everyone just laughed at me.

"What was that?!" I asked while trying to calm down and stop myself from blushing.

"It was either a water nymph or fish," Angela said while still laughing.

I pouted until they calmed down. Instead of putting my feet back in the water I laid down on the grass and let them dry.

"So is everyone done making fun of Bella?" I asked.

"Why are you talking in third person?" Edward asked.

"Because Bella thinks it's fun."

"Ok."

We talked for the rest of the period until Ms. Agris called us over a few minutes before the bell rang. I put my socks and boots back on and we walked over.

"Ok guys, you were great today! Bella are you ok I saw you jump before?"

"It was nothing," I mumbled blushing.

"Come on; time to go back to the learning environment!"

She led the way back to the school and when we got inside the bell rang. We went to lunch and then Latin which was a study hall period because Ms. Prealy had to grad our tests. For the whole period we played tic-tac-toe and hangman. We got our tests back and I expected a D but somehow got a B! I was so happy!

In vocal we were learning a new song that the whole class was singing. We were getting better but there were still some parts when everyone just stopped singing. Our homework was to practice and Alice started talking about having a practice night. I quickly but politely said no because I had a lot of homework which was true. I have homework in Spells, Potions, Latin from yesterday, and I'll probably have English homework.

I was right. In English I have to start an outline for an essay on whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female character is misogynistic. Luckily that wouldn't be too hard because of how many times I've read the book and I got started on it in class while Mr. Vasmer talked about something that I should probably be paying attention to.

The rest of the week passed like that and then it was Monday, the day Jacob was supposed to come back.

"Angie, I don't feel good. I think I'll just stay here today and for the rest of my school career." I said pulling the covers over my head.

"Bella get up. I won't let the big bad wolf hurt you," she said chuckling. "Besides the only time you'll be in the same room with him is during meals, he got switched out of History remember?"

"Oh no Leah's coming back too! Please don't make me go. If you love me at all you will let me stay here." I begged.

"I love you which is why I'm making you face your fears. Now get up or I'm getting Edward in here."

I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. During the weekend I cleaned our room because I was so nervous about today. Of course it didn't help but it made Angela happy.

I went to the showers and took a quick shower. I changed into my uniform and blow dried and straightened my hair. I went back to the room where Angela was waiting. I threw my pjs on my bed and put socks and my boots on. Angela and I grabbed our bags and went down to the dining hall.

Something seemed different. The table where all of Jacob's friends sit was the same as when he left. Leah wasn't there either. We went to the line and Angela got French toast sticks but I just got a granola bar. We went to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Does anyone know if Jacob or Leah is here yet? Bella's going crazy." Angela said when we started eating. I glared at her.

"I haven't seen them yet." Alice said.

"Same here," Edward said.

"I heard they haven't come yet," a high pitched annoying voice that could only belong to one of the most annoying girls in the world said from behind us.

"Really? Where'd you hear that?" and there's the annoying voice that always follows the first one.

"Well I was talking to Sam, I mean Mr. Uley, and he mentioned that they didn't get off the plane they were supposed to come back on."

"Really? Why were you talking to Mr. Uley?"

"Well I was running around the track this morning and he was there."

"I didn't know Lauren exercised I thought she would be to busy worrying whether her hair looked fine," I said laughing.

I turned and saw Lauren and Jessica glaring at me.

"Why don't you keep your comments to yourself Bella?" Lauren sneered at me.

"Maybe you should think about doing that. It's not nice to spread rumors."

"How do you know it's a rumor? Jacob and Leah aren't here and in case you haven't noticed some of the teachers have been looking really worried today."

"Whatever."

We finished our breakfast and went to class. As we walked through the halls I noticed that some of the teachers did look worried.

"Angie what if Lauren and Jessica were right?" I asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing." But I knew she didn't believe that.

Classes went by so slowly that I was ready to skip but Angela made me stay. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with Jacob and Leah," I said walking out of the room.

"Meet you in the dining hall." Angela said walking away with Vlad.

I went to Ms. Kinnean's office and banged on the door. I heard angry footsteps before the door was thrown open. Ms. Kinnean was standing there her eyes bloodshot and her hair falling out of her bun.

"Ms. Swan, what is so important that you feel the need to try and break my door?" she asked sharply.

"I want to know what happened with Jacob and Leah."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that." She started closing but I stuck my foot in between the door and wall.

"Please."

"Fine get in here," she let me in and slammed the door shut behind her. In the room were other teachers including Mr. Uley.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jacob and Leah got on the plane to come back to Wisconsin but they never got off. We have no idea where they went. Their parents say they saw them get on and the flight attendant says she checked on them occasionally. But when the plane was nearing Wisconsin she says they were gone."

"Was she magical?"

"No but she knows about the school."

"Can I talk to my friends and see what they think?"

"Other students really shouldn't be involved with this."

"Ms. Kinnean, we have five vampires, two witches, and a wizard. Plus if we get Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen to help us then I'm sure we can figure this out…" I trailed off thinking about something.

"What is it?" she asked noticing that I was thinking about something.

"I need to talk to everyone. I'll come back as soon as I know something, I promise!" I yelled running and stumbling out of the office.

I got to the dining hall and found Angela sitting at the table with Vlad. I ran over to them and fell into the table when I got over to them.

"Bella?" Angela asked raising her eyebrow as everyone who saw me fall laughed. I got up and started pulling her and Vlad away from the table.

"Hurry up!"

"Isabella Marie! Tell me what's going on right this instant!" Angela yelled as I continued pulling them out into the lobby.

"We need to talk to everyone right now!"

I went to Edward's room first and I started pulverizing his door. I opened it and I fell into him.

"Edward! I need you to get everyone together now! We'll meet you in the hospital wing."

"What? Wait Bella what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain just get Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper oh yeah and Esme!"

I hurried back to the lobby then made my way to the hospital wing. I opened the door and saw Carlisle fixing up someone's arm.

"Hello what can I help you with?" he asked finishing up.

"Carlisle I need to talk to everyone. Edward's getting them now."

"What's all this about?"

"I think I have an idea about what happened to Jacob and Leah."

"What is it?" Alice asked dancing into the room with everyone following.

"I think-"

But I was cut off by a knock at the door. It opened and in came Heidi, Jane, and Alyssa.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have some interesting news that you should know," Jane said.

"Is it about the newborn attacks?" I asked.

"Yes. You know how there have been the killings but the only sign of them was the fact that there was a lot of blood?" Heidi asked. We nodded. "We know where the bodies are."

"Where?" I asked.

"They're in an army. The vampire has been changing them and is creating an army of creatures turned into vampires," Alyssa said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thankachoos** **to Trory12, TrackStarKlutz, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, bite-me-edward-C., -Insane-About-Twilight-, EthansPrincess (2 reviews!), Spoild, AmberLynn247aahhh, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, Mcaz, Jacob4eva, CullenGirl.13, bookworm-booklover, ObsessedFan16, llamoandllama, speaker-4-the-undead, magicvamp for reviewing!! gives huggles and hot chocolate**

**Happy day before My Chemical Romance Day!! December first is My Chemical Romance Day and to celebrate it wear red and black and listen to their music!! **

"What?!" we all yelled.

"Whoever's been the supposed killer has actually been making an army."

"But how is that possible?" Angela asked.

"The venom just changes them."

"Do they still have their powers and abilities from what they were before?" I asked shaking.

"We believe they do," Heidi said.

"Do you know what they're planning to do?" Carlisle asked.

"We think they may be trying to destroy large magical communities so that they can control all others."

"What will happen if they do try to destroy the communities?" Jasper asked.

"A war will start, possibly the biggest war in magical history," Alyssa said.

"We're trying to find who started this but we've had no luck yet." Heidi said.

"What were you saying about Jacob and Leah, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah! Well after hearing that I think I know what happened to them. I think they've been taken and are being changed into vampire werewolves. We have to find them!"

"Alice can you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

She closed her eyes and her face looked like it was carved from marble. A few minutes later she opened her eyes with a frustrated look on her face.

"I can't see anything. I think it's because werewolves are involved."

"Any idea where the army is?" I asked. This was scaring me now.

"No and that's worrying us. It's supposedly a large group of newborn vampires and some of them aren't even full vampires." Heidi said cresses appearing on her perfect forehead.

"Do you think they would attack the school?" Angela asked. She was clinging to Vlad's shirt.

"They might. If they did it would probably be an easy win. There aren't many adults here and there are more underage teenagers and even some children who have no idea how to control their powers or how to fight."

"There has to be a way to stop them." Carlisle said.

"We're doing all we can. Many of the Volturi guard have come over from Italy and started looking for them."

"Does Ms. Kinnean know about this?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Would you please bring us to her?" Jane asked.

"Of course. Kids go back to your rooms and stay there." he said sternly. He left with Heidi, Jane, and Alyssa with Esme following.

"Why'd you think Jacob and Leah were attacked by the newborns?" Edward asked as we walked out of the room.

"Well when I was talking with Ms. Kinnean I was asking if I could talk to you about Jacob and Leah's disappearance then I said if we got Esme and Carlisle to help we could figure it out and I thought of how we were trying to figure out the murders with the newborns. I thought they had just been taken by them and killed."

"Wow. How'd you figure that out?" Alice asked.

"It was just a guess."

"It was an amazing guess," Rosalie said.

"I guess this is where we disperse." I said as we got to the lobby.

"Both of you stay in your room tonight," Edward warned.

"Party pooper," I pouted.

"Angela watch her please."

"Will do!"

"Yeah this'll work out great," he said sarcastically.

We walked away to our rooms and said bye to Vlad. We went inside and I turned on the light.

"I can't believe we have to stay in here for the rest of the night! It's only six something or other." I complained laying down on the floor.

"They're just trying to keep us safe. You can't really blame them. What would you be doing now if we weren't exiled here for the night?" Angela asked sitting next to me.

"I would probably be trying to find Jacob and Leah," I added quickly.

"Exactly. They know we would do anything to try and find them."

"Like that'll stop me."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't just forget about this and act like nothing's wrong! I'm going to try and find out what's going on. Are you gonna help?"

She stared at me her brown eyes wide in shock.

"Bella we can't! Do you know how dangerous it would be?"

"I don't care! I have to find out what's happening."

"And what are we, two underage witches, going to be able to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea; I was hoping you would have an idea."

There was a knock at the door. Angela got up and opened it.

"Hi Alice, hi Rosalie. Come on in."

They came into the room and Alice sat next to me where Angela had been before and Rosalie sat on my bed.

"So what brings you here? I thought you were exiled to your room tonight too?" I asked grumpily. I was still upset about the whole not being able to find out what's up with the whole Jacob/Leah situation.

"Well I had a vision about you and Angela planning something and we decided to help you. What are you planning to do?" Alice asked with an evil smile.

"We didn't get that far."

"Let's go spy on Ms. Kinnean and everyone!" Alice suggested her face lighting in a huge smile.

"I vote yes!" I said sitting up.

"I guess I'll go to keep you out of trouble," Angela said reluctantly.

"I'll go to help you with them," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"We're gonna have to be quiet though, there'll be five vampires in there." Alice warned. "Now what are you two going to wear?"

I looked at her like she had lost it.

"Uh this?" I pointed to my uniform which I still had on.

"Wrong! Jeez what would you two do without us? Thankfully we came prepared." She took off the black backpack I hadn't noticed before and pulled out black pants and shirts. She handed the outfits out and made us all change.

My outfit was a pair of skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. When I turned to look at everyone when we were finished changing I saw that we all had skinny jeans and Rosalie had a black tube top, Alice had what looked like a thermal shirt, and Angela had a form fitting t-shirt. Alice handed us all black socks and black converses.

"Alice what is all this for?" I asked putting on the shoes.

"If we're going to spy on people we have to look the part." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When we were ready Alice led the way to Ms. Kinnean's office and had us walk slower when we got to the hallway. We got to her office and luckily the door was opened slightly so we could hear the conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Ms. Kinnean asked.

"The Volturi will offer their services if it comes down to a war against the school," Heidi said.

"What about the rest of the magical community?"

"We will of course try to help but since the communities are larger they can most likely take care of themselves or band together. We think they are targeting the school and planning to take it down first."

"Why the school though?" Mr. Kale asked.

"We don't know. It may be because it will be the easiest thing to destroy. Most of the students are underage and don't know how to control their powers whatever they may be."

"This can't be happening," Ms. Kinnean said and she sounded so sad. I never thought she felt this strongly about the school.

"Is there any way to protect the school more?" Jane asked.

"Well one of our students made friends with a dragon a few weeks ago."

"A dragon?" Alyssa asked sounding amused.

"Yes, she lives in the mountains not far from here. We could also try getting guards or using spells to block anyone who isn't from the school from getting in."

"How would you do that?"

"Each student would have to carry a card and the card will have a code on it that will identify them. Mortals use them in secure facilities like laboratories. That will probably work but if there are witches and wizards on the enemy side they'll most likely be able to counteract the spell."

Alice, Angela, Rosalie, and I gave each other worried looks, this was definitely worse then we thought.

"Maybe if everyone was sent home," Alice suggested about twenty minutes later when we were sitting in Angela and mine's room.

"They would still be in danger and it would be easier to kill off whole families." Angela said scribbling out something in a notebook.

"I've got nothing," Rosalie said.

"There has to be something we haven't thought of!" I said sitting up.

"I don't know what else there is. We could always ask the guys tomorrow," Angela said putting the notebook down.

"It's getting late, we should probably go and let you two get some sleep." Alice said standing up. Rosalie followed her. "We'll see you in the morning."

They left and Angela and I stayed up a little longer trying to finish our homework. I was about halfway through when the phone rang. It was about eight-thirty. Angela answered it.

"Hello? Oh his Mrs. Dwyer. Yeah she's right here. Bella it's your mom," she said handing me the phone before going back to her work.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hi mom."

"Hi Bella! I just remembered that Jacob was supposed to come home today! Have you seen him yet?"

"No not yet."

"Well when you do tell him I said hi!"

"Will do."

"What is with you and Angela tonight you sound so…upset?"

"It's nothing, we just have a big test tomorrow." I lied.

"Oh well then I'll let you get back to studying! Love you!"

"Love you too mom. Bye." I hung up and threw the phone on the bed. "I hate lying to her."

"Then why'd you lie?" Angela asked not looking up from her paper.

"Can you imagine what she would say? 'Bella get home now!' 'What do you mean a magical war?!' It would only make things a whole lot worse."

"I guess you're right. Are you going to tell Charlie?"

"He probably already knows. Ms. Kinnean had to call about Jacob and Leah and you know how close their families are to Charlie. I'll probably get an e-mail from him soon. Ugh I can't concentrate now! I'm going to bed."

"Can I leave the light on for ten more minutes so I can finish this for English?"

"Sure."

I changed into a pair of sweats and a huge t-shirt and went out to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and went back to the room. I got under the covers and buried my face in a pillow. A few minutes later I heard the light click off and Angela get into bed. That night I dreamt about Edward and Jacob fighting in a forest. It looked like the forest by Charlie's house and it was sunny out. Jacob was a wolf and Edward sparkled in the sun. The fight was getting worse and they were about to go in for the final attack when I sat up and looked around. The clock said it was one-thirteen. I fell back asleep and didn't dream again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to these coolios peoples: Mcaz, HaileyJojo-TNME, Trory12, Kyan'sPrincess, speaker-4-the-undead, Starrynight78, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, -Insane-About-Twilight-, llamoandllama, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Twilightaddict for reviewing! gives huggles and candy canes**

**I hope everyone had a great My Chemical Romance Day/December 1****st****!!! I'm happy because we had snow today!! It wasn't a lot but it still means the ozone layer hasn't completely died yet and there's still hope!!**

Today's October twenty-fourth and thankfully it's a Saturday. There's still no info on Jacob or Leah. The Volturi have caught a few of the newborn vampires but they wouldn't say anything. They were killed after being tortured by Jane. School's been so hectic and there's been so many fights between everyone. It's not even vampires and werewolves anymore sometimes it'll be pixies and witches or werewolves and faeries.

On Halloween the school's having it's annual Halloween dance for grades ninth through twelfth. You can dress up for it if you want and there's a costume contest. The younger kids get to go to a haunted house on the grounds and through the forest. When Alice heard about the whole costume thing she went crazy. Now we're going over costume ideas in Edward's room, he's the only one with his own room.

"Anyone know what they want to be?" Alice asked. She had a notebook and pen ready to write down every word we said.

"I have an idea for Edward and Bella," Angela said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked dreading what her answer would be.

"Romeo and Juliet!" she said happily.

"I love it!" Alice exclaimed scribbling away at the paper. "Anyone else have ideas?"

"I think Rosalie would make a good elf princess from Lord of the Rings maybe Galalidriel." I said remembering her from the movie.

"An elf?" Rosalie asked frowning.

"Don't worry Lord of the Rings elves aren't like other elves. They're really beautiful. Plus she's really important." I added hoping she would like that.

"Edward can I go on your computer real quick?" Edward nodded and she logged onto Google. After she found pictures of she showed them to Alice and she started writing down everything.

"If Rosalie's being Galalidriel maybe Emmett should be someone from Lord of the Rings, we could all dress alike in couples!" Ok Alice was getting way to excited about this but I wasn't about to burst her bubble.

"What about Gimli, he's the dwarf." I suggested. Emmett frowned so I thought of something he would like. "You get to carry an axe and wear a cool helmet."

"Just call me Gimli!" he said grinning.

"It's not going to be a real axe is it?" Edward asked inching away from Emmett.

"No!" we all shouted and Emmett frowned.

"Ok so we have Romeo and Juliet and Galalidriel and Gimli. Now we just need Angela and Vlad and Jasper and me."

"What about Jack and Rose from Titanic for you and Jasper and Sally and Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas for Angela and Vlad?" Rosalie said from the computer. She was looking at dresses online.

"Excellent! Is that ok with you three?" Jasper, Angela, and Vlad nodded. "Ok so we're all set! When should we get our costumes?"

"How about tomorrow?" Angela asked.

Everyone agreed and we decided to leave for town at eleven. We spent the rest of the afternoon making lists of what we would need for our costumes. When we each had our lists it was almost five so Vlad, Angie, and I got ready to go. Edward stood up to and smiled at me. He put his arm around my waist and turned back to everyone.

"I'm going down with Bella, you can stay in here but if you break anything," he looked at Jasper and Emmett who just looked away innocently, "you will die."

We walked to the dining hall and got in line. When it was my turn Edward put a piece of pizza, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade on my tray. We followed Angie and Vlad to the table and sat down.

"So are you excited for Halloween?" Angela asked as we ate.

"I honestly don't see the point of it," Edward said.

"The point is to bring out your inner child." I said smiling and taking a bite of pizza.

"I agree with Edward. What's the point of dressing up and getting a bagful of candy that could be bad?" Vlad questioned.

"Did you even listen to yourself? Getting candy and dressing up is the best!" Angela said looking at Vlad like he was insane.

"But you spend so much on a costume that you wear for a few hours then never use it again and most of the candy goes to waste. People also get sick from eating most of the candy at once."

"Ok enough with degrading Halloween," I said putting my hand between the two of them before Angela could reply back. "Who has a new subject?"

"Did anyone start their homework for Potions yet?" Vlad asked.

"Nope!" Angela and I said happily.

"I'm almost done." Edward said.

"You really need to get out more." I teased.

"I have an idea!" Angela squeaked. "We should all go see a movie or something tomorrow when we go get our costumes! We'll be in town anyway so why not make the most of it?"

"That is an awesome idea! What's playing?" I asked.

"Enchanted," a wind chime voice came from behind me. I jumped and shrieked causing everyone to stare at me. My face got red as a tomato as I realized it was just Alice.

"Holy shitake mushrooms Alice! You scared the crap out of me!" I said as everyone turned away.

"Sorry," she said with an innocent expression but I could see she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"So what were you saying when you scared me?"

"Oh yeah! Well I had a vision of Angela suggesting the movie and I decided to search the times and everything! Enchanted is playing at three. I already asked Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie if they wanted to go and their up for it."

"I'll go if Angela goes," Vlad said.

"I'm going!"

"Ditto!" I said smiling.

"I'll go too," Edward said.

"Great! I'm going to go tell everyone! I'll see you later!" she danced out of the dining hall narrowly avoiding some people.

Angela, Vlad, and I finished our dinner and left Edward to go to our wing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said giving him a kiss.

He hugged me and we just stood there while Angela and Vlad waited for us to finish our moment.

"Alright enough with the lovey dovey stuff, I know you two love each other but you'll see each other in a few hours." Angela said playfully.

"Bite me," I said sticking my tongue out at her. She started coming over and I held up my hand. "Bite me and I attack."

She laughed and I let go of Edward very reluctantly.

"Bye."

"Bye." he said sadly walking away.

"Aw look what you did Angie, now Eddie Poo's all sad."

We walked up the stairs and left Vlad at the boys' hallway.

"See you tomorrow Vladdie!" I said as we walked away.

When we got to the room we changed into our pjs and then went to brush our teeth. When we got back we decided to play Scrabble which lasted a while. Angela beat me by over 400 points. It was almost ten when we had everything cleaned up because I dropped the bag of tiles and we lost a lot of them. When we finally had all of the tiles in the bag and the game was put away we were ready to crash so we got in bed and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at seven-thirty. Angela was just waking up so I waited for her to be completely conscious before going to the shower. We went to the bathroom together and did all our morning stuff. When we finished it was almost nine so we went back to our room and started looking for what we were going to wear.

In one of my dresser drawers I found the skirt Alice and Rosalie had me wear when we went to the Nymplite. I had a great idea and found a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I changed into the shirt and jeans then put the skirt over the jeans.

"Hey Angie, what do you think?"

"That looks cool! What about me?" she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light green shirt that had leaves on it.

"You look great!"

We put socks and shoes on and grabbed our hoodies. We then got our purses and checked the time. It was a little after ten so we hurried down to the dining hall and grabbed a fruit salad. After eating we ran back to the bathroom and brushed our teeth. By the time we were done it was almost ten-thirty so we ran back down to the lobby with me tripping every few steps. When we got to the lobby Edward was there waiting but no one else was. I went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Edward. Where's everyone else?" Angela asked.

"I think Alice and Rose are still getting ready and Emmett and Jasper are waiting for them. I don't know where Vlad is."

"Boo," a voice said from behind me. I shrieked and jumped into Edward's chest. I secured my arms around his waist and wouldn't let go. Everyone started laughing and I turned to glare at them.

"Bella chill it was just Vlad," Angela gasped out. I turned my death glare on him and he backed up a few steps.

"Yeah you better back away." I let go of Edward and started towards Vlad when two cold arms snaked around my waist and held me tight.

"There will be no killing of the Vlad today." Edward said still holding me.

"Fine just wait till tomorrow Vladdie Voo," I said sweetly.

"Was that Bella screaming?" Emmett asked as he, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie came over to us.

"Vlad scared me." I said.

He gave Vlad a high five and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Can we just go now?" I asked.

"Yeah it's time to shop!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Is she on a sugar high or something?" Angela asked Jasper.

"No she's on a shopping high and it'll only get worse."

"Lead the way Alice," I said and we left the school.

"Ok first we need to dresses for Rose, Bella, Angela, and me. Then we can probably get Vlad and Jaspers outfits from a tux store. Edward and Emmett's outfit can probably be found at a Halloween store. Angela and me also need to get wigs so we'll get those there too. Ooohhh and I can't forget the makeup!"

"Who needs makeup?" Rosalie asked.

"All of us."

"Wait when you say all of us do you mean…" Emmett said stopping.

"I mean you guys too."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Emmett you boys are wearing makeup and that's final!" she said standing on tiptoes and looking vicious.

He walked away very fast and hid behind Jasper.

"Ha ha can't get me now!" he said.

"Emmett stop getting in arguments in Alice so we can get going," Rosalie said.

"Fine."

We continued on our way to the dress store. Luckily when we got there it wasn't packed so we went in and after they begged we told the guys to meet us in a half hour.

**AN: The elf Rosalie is being, Galalidriel, is the princess type elf with the blonde hair and she's the one that told Frodo his future in the water. I don't know if I spelt her name right or if I spelt Gimli right but that's the main dwarf. Just thought I'd clear that up for everyone in case it wasn't clear.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thankadees** **to –Insane-About-Twilight-, llamoandllama, Starrynight78, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, speaker-4-the-undead, esmecullen14, Mcaz, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, Kyan'sPrincess, wish.i.was.a.rock, Trory12, VegetarianVampire13, iluvthecullens, and Twilightaddict for reviewing!!! They make me smile! gives huggledoos and cookies (I made cookies today with my friends, it was fun!)**

We went to the dresses in the back and started looking. I started looking for a dress that looked like Juliet's dress. Alice was quickly plowing through the dresses looking for the dress Rose wore at the end of Titanic. Rosalie was looking through some light blue dresses and her forehead was furrowed in concentration. Angela was just flicking through the ones by her.

A few minutes later Alice let out a triumphant yes. We turned towards her and everyone in the store turned to stare at her questioningly.

"I found it!" she said holding up a dress that was identical to the one Rose wore.

"It's great!" Angela said abandoning the dresses she was looking at to go over to Alice.

"It's the last one and it's in my size!"

"Can I help you ladies?" an employee came over as the other shoppers turned away.

"Do you have any Halloween dresses?" Rosalie asked also abandoning the dresses she had been looking at.

"Yes we do! It's new here. Follow me please." We followed her to the back of the shop where a bunch of dresses that looked like princess dresses and other kind of costume dresses. "What are you looking for?"

"I need a dress like the elves were in Lord of the Rings."

"Ok, let me check."

"It's in the third section four dresses back," Alice said opening her eyes.

"Seer?" the lady questioned going over to where Alice directed her.

"Close. Vampire who has visions." She said with a smile.

"And here we are. Do you like it?" she held up a dress exactly like the one Galalidriel wore.

"It's perfect!" Rosalie said going over to look at it. She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror. "Where are the dressing rooms?"

"Right there," the lady pointed to the door on the other side of the store.

"Be right back!" Rosalie went to the dressing room and we waited for her to come out. When she did we were amazed. She looked just like Galalidriel only prettier.

"You look beautiful Rose!" Alice said.

"It looks ok?" she asked turning in front of the mirror.

"Yeah!" Angie and I said at the same time.

"Do you two need help finding dresses?" the lady asked Angela and me.

"She needs a dress like Sally in the Nightmare Before Christmas," I said pointing to Angela.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure we have that." She searched through the dresses until she found what she was looking for. "How's this?" she held up a dress made up of multi colored fabrics that looked like Sally's dress.

"Just what I'm looking for," Angie said with a smile.

"Go try it on while I help your friend. What do you need?" she asked me while Angie walked off to the dressing room.

"Juliet's dress."

"Let me find it." she looked through the dresses and a few minutes later when Angie came out of the dressing room she pulled one off the rack. "How's this?"

The outer layer was white and the sleeves were bell-like. The under layer was a light blue. I held it up to myself and looked at everyone.

"Well?"

"You're Juliet!" Alice exclaimed. "And Angela that dress looks amazing on you! Go try it on." She said to me pushing me towards the dressing room.

I went into it and changed into the dress. It fit and when I looked in the mirror I was surprised to see how good it looked on me.

"Bella hurry up! I want to see the dress!" Alice banged on the door.

"Give me a second!"

"Fine. One! Now get out!"

I sighed and opened the door.

"Bella! You have to get it!" she said jumping up and down like she was on a sugar high.

"If I do will you promise to calm down?" I asked turning to go back into the dressing room.

"Maybe."

I changed and went back out. We paid for our dresses and left the store with our bags.

"How much time do we have left before the guys come?" Rosalie asked as we stood outside the shop.

"About ten minutes maybe less," Alice said.

"What should we do until then?"

"Play I Spy?" I suggested the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sure why not?" Alice said.

"I spy with my little eye something red," Angela said.

"That car," Rosalie pointed to a red Chevy truck.

"Wrong."

"The red light?" I said.

"Nope."

"The leaves on the trees?" Alice guessed.

"No."

We guessed a few more things before giving up.

"Come on tell us!" I said after she said I was wrong for the fourth time.

"It's the stop sign!" Angela said laughing her head off.

"The stop sign?!" we yelled.

"Wow we're blind," Rosalie said.

"Why are you blind?" Emmett asked coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"We were playing I Spy and Angela said something red and it was a stop sign. We didn't get anywhere near that."

The other guys came over and we were just a blob in the middle of the sidewalk.

"So what did you four do while we got our costumes?" I asked Edward.

"Mostly we just walked around."

"Come on let's go get your costumes!" Alice said dancing down the street pulling Jasper with her.

We followed her to the nearest tuxedo store and went in. It was a lot emptier then the dress store and an employee came over to us.

"What can I help you all with?" he asked.

"We need an outfit like Jack from Titanic, Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas, and Romeo." Alice said.

"Which for who?"

"Titanic for him," she pointed to Jasper. "Nightmare Before Christmas for him," she pointed to Vlad. "And Romeo for him," she pointed to Edward.

"All right please follow me."

He led the way to the middle of the room and started going through the tuxedos there. He finally pulled out a black one with white strips.

"This is the closest thing we have to Jack Skellington," he said handing it to Vlad. "Dressing rooms are right over there."

Vlad walked away with the outfit and the man went back to going through the tuxedos. He found a pair of dark brown pants and walked over and got a white long-sleeved shirt that he handed to Jasper.

"I'll get the suspenders after you make sure everything fits." Jasper walked away to the dressing room next to Vlad's. "And now Romeo."

He walked over to a different wall and started looking through everything. He finally pulled out an outfit that looked just like Romeo's. Edward took it and went into the dressing room Vlad had been in when he came out. The outfit fit him.

"Yes! Ok so we have a Jack and Sally. Jasper's outfit will fit him and Edward's will too. That still means you have to come out and model for us!" she called to Edward and Jasper.

We heard them groan as they came out. They looked amazing! Alice made the three of them model for us until Edward just walked away and went back to the dressing room. When they were all changed they paid and we left to go to the Halloween store so that Emmett could get his outfit.

When we got there it was hectic. People were going around trying to find last minute costumes for costume parties or trick-or-treating. We followed Alice to the back of the store where the adult size costumes were. She started looking through them until she found the Gimli costume she was looking for. She then went and got a dwarf helmet and a pretend axe. She then went up to the makeup and got purple lipstick, some white powder, a straight red wig and a curly red wig, and a bushy brunette wig. Then she went up to pay and came back a few minutes later carrying three bags.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after two," Rosalie said checking her phone.

"Who wants to run these up to the school while we go to the theater?"

"I'll go," Emmett said grabbing some of the bags.

"I'll go too." Edward said grabbing the other bags.

They ran away at vampire speed and we started off to the theater. When we got there it was almost two twenty and Edward and Emmett were already there. We got our tickets and then Angela, Vlad, and I got in line to get snacks. I got a thing of Twizzlers and Vlad and Angela got popcorn. Then we joined everyone and we started towards theater 8.

There weren't many people there yet since it was so early so we went to the top two rows and split up. Angie, Vlad, Edward, and I sat in the top row and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat in the row under ours. While we waited for the movie to come on we joked the whole time and made fun of the previews for the previews. At 2:45 the actual previews came on so we quieted down a little but we would still make comments about them that would make us go into giggle fits. Finally at 2:59 the lights turned out completely and the movie started!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thankachoos** **to iluvthecullens, Trory12, Mcaz, Kyan'sPrincess, llamoandllama, pokemonelover13, gracieexyz, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, magicvamp (thanks for telling me who to spell it! and 2 reviews!)**

**magicvamp told me Galadriel is spelt that way so thanks again!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately life is super hectic and I hate it with a passion. **

Through the whole movie we were laughing and talking. Luckily there weren't many people in the theater and none of them of them were by us or we would've been out of here faster then you can say Lauren needs to die.

When the lights came on about two hours later we were still laughing about all the inside jokes that we made. Since it was about five we made our way back to the castle. It was starting to get chillier out so I wrapped my hoodie closer around me. I saw Edward start to take off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're cold." He said stating the obvious.

"And?"

"And I was going to give you my jacket?" he must think I'm crazy.

"Oh," I blushed about five shades of red while Angela snickered next to me. "Shut it or I'm finding a lake and pushing you in."

"You wouldn't do that to me," she said batting her eyes at me.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you love me to much."

"Darn you being so lovable."

"So do you want my jacket?" Edward asked. I forgot about the whole thing.

"Um sure. You won't get cold will you?" I asked taking the jacket and putting it on. The sleeves were too big so I rolled them up a little.

He chuckled. "No, the weather doesn't bother me."

We got to the castle and ran inside because it was starting to drizzle. I handed Edward his jacket and we went to the dining hall for dinner. Tonight we were having enchiladas. We got our food and drinks and went to the table. Everyone else had decided to head to their rooms and finish up their homework so that we could all hang out tomorrow. While we ate we talked about the movie and joked about today.

"_Hi_ guys," an annoying voice said from behind me, it reminded me of Patty Simcox from Grease. One guess who it was.

"Oh, hi Lauren," Angela said looking down at her food.

"So I was just wondering what you were going to go to the Halloween dance as." She said sitting down next to me which wasn't the best idea on her part.

"We don't know yet, just that we're all going together," I replied glaring at her.

"I was going to go with Jess and we were going to be princesses just to be silly but then Mike asked her and Tyler asked me. I'm going as Marie Antoinette and he's going as Louis the 16th."

"You do know Louis was partly responsible for the French Revolution and all that right?" Angela asked looking up at her food. She loves mortal history.

"So?"

"So that means they also got beheaded." Lauren just gave her this blank stare. "They-got-their-heads-chopped-off." She said slowly hoping that would click in her mind.

"Ew! That's so nasty! Why would I want to know that?" she scrunched up her face.

"I thought you would want to know more about the person you're being." Angela said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with you Angela Weber," she said getting up.

"At least I pretend to be nice to people that I don't like," she whispered to us.

We laughed and finished eating. Then we went to our rooms and relaxed for the rest of the night.

Today's Halloween! It's about ten in the morning and Alice has locked Angela and me in her and Rosalie's room. Right now they're curling my hair and watching movies.

"Alice why do we have to get ready this early?"

"So that you'll be ready on time. The party's at five and we all have to get ready too."

"I think you just like torturing us." I pouted.

"Maybe."

Finally at twelve they took the curling things out of my hair and it bounced around my head.

"You look cute with curls," Alice said handing me a mirror.

Though I would never admit it she was right, I did look better with curls. Angela's hair was up in a pony tail and she put her wig on. She was a great Sally. Alice was perfecting the curls on her wig and Rosalie was straightening her hair to perfection.

"Now what?" I asked as I just sat there.

"Are you two hungry?" Rosalie asked.

We nodded.

"I'll go get you some lunch. What do you want?" she asked standing up.

"Grilled cheese," we said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec."

She left the room and a minute later she came in carrying two grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Thanks Rose," I said taking a bite of mine.

"Yeah thanks," Angie said.

"No problem."

"You two eat, I'm going to go see how the guys are doing. Rose make sure they don't ruin their hair." Alice left the room and as we were finishing our food she came back in. "Honestly without us those boys wouldn't know how to dress themselves right." she mumbled.

"What's wrong with them?" Angie asked looking at the nail polishes by Rosalie's makeup.

"They were just goofing off first of all by playing stupid video games then when I said they had to get ready they threw a stupid hissy fit about the party not being for hours. I almost broke the Xbox. Then I found out that they had just thrown their outfits on the ground! I'm going back over there in a half hour to make sure they ironed them correctly. Have they learned nothing over the years?" She asked Rosalie.

"I guess not. So what _did_ you do to get them to pay attention if you didn't kill the Xbox?"

"First I threatened it and they, meaning mostly Emmett, just laughed at me! Then I found a baseball bat and started going over to it. You should've seen Emmett he went into full defense mode! After that he threatened to not go at all but I told him about how much you were looking forward to him seeing you in your costume. That changed his mind really fast. So after I yelled for a little Jasper got the brilliant idea to say they'll get ready as soon as they finish the game." She finished her story and plopped down in a bean bag chair.

"Sounds funny," I said.

"Oh yeah, Edward sends his love." she said.

"Edward was there?"

"Yeah he decided to just sit there and watch."

"Did he put his outfit on the floor?"

"No he had the decency to hang it up."

We laughed at that. It was almost two and now it was time to do our nails. Angela was getting black, Alice was getting a peal sort of color that had light pink, light blue, and a little lavender in it, Rosalie was getting a very light blue that matched her dress, and I was getting dark blue. Alice did my nails and Rosalie did Angela's then they did their own. While we waited for them to dry we watched Legally Blonde.

"This is so wrong, blondes don't care that much about their looks and aren't that ditzy," Rosalie huffed.

"We know. Look how great Elle is doing in school and everything though," Alice said trying to comfort her.

"I could become a lawyer and show those people how smart blondes are," she then started on a rant about how the media makes blondes out to be idiots because of people like Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson.

"Does this happen a lot?" I whispered in Alice's ear.

"All the time," she replied.

When the movie finished and Rosalie had ended her rant our nail polish was finished and it was great, like it had been done professionally.

"You two should open your own beauty shop," Angela said as they cleaned everything up.

"We've thought of that." Rosalie said sitting on the floor.

"But we'd have to find a place where we could actually open it and be able to keep it open for a long time."

"What about here? This is basically an all magical community," I pointed out.

"But then the whole family would have to stay here too, we couldn't do that to them."

By four Alice was making us get into our costumes. We all changed and I had to admit we looked pretty freaking amazing! Alice and Rosalie did all of our make up and her and Angela got their wigs on. Then it was time for the shoes. I had gotten a pair of dark blue flats, Rosalie had a pair of light blue high heels, Angela had a pair of black ballet shoes that tied around her ankle, and Alice had a pair of white heels.

At four forty-five we were all ready to go. Alice called the boys to tell them we were waiting for them and less then a minute later there was a knock at the door. Rosalie answered it and in walked Jasper, Emmett, Vlad, and finally Edward. They all looked amazing in their costumes. We were about to leave when there was another knock at the door. Esme and Carlisle walked in with Esme carrying a camera.

"I want pictures before you leave!" she said.

We spent the next few minutes modeling our outfits for Esme and the camera. We did couples shots and single shots, then she had girls get in one picture and boys in another, and then there were a few group pictures. It was four fifty-five when Alice stopped her.

"Esme we have to go, I want us to be some of the first ones there!"

"Of course, sorry dears."

"Don't be, it was fun!" Emmett said and we all nodded our heads in enthusiastic agreement.

"Have fun," Carlisle said.

We left and made our way to the dining hall. We got there right at five when the doors were opening. The line was starting to form as everyone was let in. When we got to the entrance one of the lower grade teachers was standing at the door and was dressed in classic witch garb.

"Names?" she asked holding up a clipboard.

"Alice and Jasper Hale," Jasper said and she nodded letting them in.

"Rosalie and Emmett Cullen," Emmett said and they walked in.

"Angela Weber and Vlad Shael," Vlad said and they were let in.

Edward and I walked up to her and smiled.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen," he said she checked off our names and we were in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thankels** **to Twilightaddict, Kyan'sPrincess, pinnapleonpizza, moonlesslife, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, iluvthecullens, oceaneyes85253, Mcaz, -Insane-About-Twilight-, kitsunegirl48 (2 reviews!) gives lots of huggles and cookies and candy canes**

**Happy Christmas!!!!!!!**

The dining hall was completely transformed! There were tables scattered along the walls making a huge space in the middle. Where the teachers' table used to be was a stage where a DJ was setting up. There was a table filled with food along the left wall. A disco ball was hanging from the ceiling and it was on causing colors to go all around. People were filing up the dining hall so we walked out to the middle of the dance floor and basically just stood there while we waited for the music to come on. After a few minutes Alice went up to the DJ and asked him something. When she came back a song started playing.

"Alice what is this?" I asked while laughing.

"S Club 7," she said with a huge smile.

It was S Club 7's Bring It All Back! We started dancing like lunatics while most people watched. A few students who were definitely 90s kids at heart started dancing too. When the song ended our group broke out in applause.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Edward said with a huge smile.

"Usually I can't, I guess it just depends on the music."

We danced to a few more songs until Angela, Vlad, and me got hungry. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice decided to stay and dance while Angela, Vlad, Edward, and I went to the food table. We got some chicken fingers and went to a table where we could watch the others dance. It was pretty hilarious.

Emmett was swinging his axe around while headbanging, Rosalie was dancing around him and avoiding the axe while still looking great, and Alice and Jasper were dancing together like Jack and Rose in the third class party. Most people were giving all of them room because they were sort of dangerous. We were finishing up our food when four of the most unwelcome people came over. It was Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and ugh Lauren.

"Hey, you guys look nice," Jessica said.

"Thanks you too. Um what are you?" Angela asked.

I was wondering the same thing. She was dressed in something green and blue that drowned her and her hair looked like she had tried to dye it and Mike was in some type of white suit thing with puffy sleeves and a cape.

"I'm Ariel from the Little Mermaid and Mike's my prince," she said looping her arm through his.

"Ooh," we said trying so hard to not laugh. I would actually like Jessica if she would just not hang out with Lauren and be such a pain.

"Mike I love this song! Can we please dance?" she asked as one of Britney Spears new songs came on.

"Um…sure I guess," he mumbled before getting pulled away by Jessica the mermaid.

"So Edward what do you think of my outfit?" Lauren asked sitting down next to him and leaning over a little to far and showing a little to much chest for my liking.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Marie Antoinette of course."

"Oh."

She pouted and stood up.

"Well I guess we'll see you later." She said standing by Tyler who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe bye now." I said.

She gave me a nasty look and walked away pulling Tyler with her.

"Blah, I hate her," I said.

"She is very annoying," Edward said.

"Hey you four! Get out here!" Alice yelled over the music coming over to us.

We got up and followed her to where Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were still dancing. For the next few hours we danced. It was really funny when Sexy Back came on and Emmett decided he was now Justin Timberlake, I don't think I'll ever be the same. Eventually we were all dancing like maniacs and people weren't afraid to dance close to us. Some of the teachers were dancing too. That was pretty hilarious until Mr. Vasmer started breakdancing that was worse then Emmett's Justin Timberlake dancing. Alice went up and requested the Spice Girls because we were all in a 90s mood for some reason. The DJ played Spice Up Your Life and Edward tried to get away but Alice and I started dancing with him like we were kindergarteners.

At eleven fifty six the music stopped and Ms. Kinnean came onto the stage with a microphone. She was dressed as a dead nurse. Her outfit was all bloody and her hair was matted with some red stuff.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you're all having a great time!" she said through the microphone.

There was a loud roar as everyone shouted.

"Good to hear! As you all know at midnight we will be announcing the best costumes so we're going to keep the music off for the next few minutes. Just a few rules. While I'm announcing the winners please keep all rude comments to yourself. Also please don't make to much noise that they won't be able to hear their names. Now let's have the countdown to midnight!"

"Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" everyone shouted and a loud gonging noise came on. Counting down at the Halloween dance is like New Years Eve for us. We all cheered and shouted until Ms. Kinnean got us to be quiet.

"I swear you get louder every year! Now let's start the winners! For best scary outfit is…Mike Newton?" she said looking at Mike who's face was twenty shades of red. "Alright who did this?"

"You gotta admit that outfits pretty scary ma'am!" one of the twelfth graders yelled.

"Mike please get your prize." She said with a sigh. Mike scrambled up to get it and ended up tripping on his cape. I am so getting the DVD for this. "Next we have best cartoon outfit. Joan Jali as Minnie Mouse!" she went up to get her trophy and we saw that she had magicked on a pair of real mouse ears and a tail! "Best stereotypical mythical creature outfit is Kye Hylde as Dracula!" a boy went up to the stage. He was wearing a black suit and cape, gotten a black wig and put on long nails, and he put in plastic fangs over his pointy teeth.

"I want to suck your blood!" he said in a phony Transylvanian accent causing everyone, mostly the vampires, to burst out in laughter.

"For best movie outfit we have two winners! Rosalie and Emmett Hale as Galadriel and Gimli from Lord of the Rings!" Rosalie and Emmett went up to get their trophy. She went through a few more winners before coming to the final one. The best couples outfit. Everyone waited for this one in silence. It was like seeing who won homecoming king and queen. "And this year's winner for best couples outfit is…" she stopped to see what would happen.

"Tell us! Come on!" a lot of the people yelled.

"Alright, alright. The winners of the best couples outfit is…Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!" everyone who wasn't in the running and even some who were burst out clapping. I stared at Edward in shock before I was attacked in a hug by Angela.

"Get up there silly!" she said pushing me to Edward who led me up to the stage.

When we got up there I saw Lauren giving me the deadliest death glare ever and Jessica was crying on Mike's shoulder. Ms. Kinnean handed us our trophy and said we could pick the song we danced to.

"How about Like A Prayer by Madonna?" I suggested looking at Edward who was smiling at me.

"Sounds good to me. Do you have that?" he asked the DJ.

"You bet!"

He started the song and Edward helped me off the stage so that we could dance. We were in the middle of the song when the dining hall doors burst open and someone came running in and up to the stage. They ran onto the stage and we saw that it was Mr. Polo, one of the teachers for the lower grades. He told Ms. Kinnean something and her face went so pale. Almost everyone was staring at them. They whispered something then the music was cut off. There were complaints from most people as the lights came on.

"Shut up!" Ms. Kinnean yelled into the microphone. Everyone shut up because she never gets like this even when the twins, Kyle and Michal Farber, clogged all the toilets last year. "I need everyone to stay here except for the Cullens and Hales, Angela Weber, Bella Swan, and Vlad Shael. Will those students head out of the dining hall and to my office, immediately!"

We ran out of the dining hall as fast as we could without hitting to many people. Everyone stared at us as we left and they started asking questions like what was going on.

When we got to Ms. Kinnean's office we could hear a lot of anxious voices coming from inside. We opened the door to find all of the teachers except for two or three, Carlisle and Esme, and Heidi, Jane, and Alyssa. They stopped talking when we entered.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"We need to wait for Ms. Kinnean to get here," Carlisle replied.

"Why are you dressed up?" Heidi asked to possibly clear some of the obvious tension.

"Tonight was our Halloween dance," Angela said.

"What are you?"

"Jack and Rose from Titanic," Alice said pointing to her and Jasper.

"Angela and I are Jack Skellington and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas," Vlad said.

"I'm Gimli and Rosalie is Galadriel from Lord of the Rings."

"Bella is Juliet and I'm Romeo."

"Sounds interesting so I guess you all went as a group?" we nodded. "I never went to a Halloween party…"

"We should have one next year!" Alice said.

"If we last that long," Ms. Kinnean said coming into the room.

"What?" we asked.

"The ladies have brought us news about the army. They're coming to attack the school."

"They can't!" Angela and I yelled. If they destroyed the school they were killing our second home.

"Oh they can and they will. Apparently they're making at least twenty more soldiers before attacking."

"How long will that take?" Jasper asked.

"A week, two at most."

Tears were streaming down Angela and mine's faces by now. This could not be happening. This was supposed to be our best year and now it's being ruined, all because of Max.

"Is there anyway to stop them?" Vlad asked.

"No. They're coming and soon."

Jasper's head shot up in an idea. "What if I taught the older students how to fight?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When I was first changed I was apart of the newborn vampire wars. I helped teach the newborns how to fight. I could prepare everyone for what they're going against, especially the vampires and werewolves. In witches, wizards, faeries, and pixies spell classes have them learn defensive spells and any that would help them. I think we could have a chance."

"We can't do that. We can't endanger the students like that. It would be murder. Imagine if one of them died what that would do to their families."

"So you would have everyone die to save one family grief?" he growled. Alice put a small hand on his shoulder and he seemed to control himself a little.

"Aadi!" I shouted. Everyone just gave me this look. "Maybe I can get Aadi to help us and she can get some other dragons to help!"

"I already told you we're not fighting!" Ms. Kinnean said.

"What if you only get students who are eighteen and older because then it would be their own choice. And the vampires are all older then that so they can fight if they're willing to. We could start sending the younger students home so that they're in less danger."

"That's actually a very good idea," Edward said.

"You sound so surprised."

"If you can get Aadi and other dragons to help then I guess we can fight the war," Ms. Kinnean said realizing we weren't going to let go of this idea until the school safe.

"I'll go find her tomorrow."

"I want you all to go to your own rooms. Don't tell anyone what's happening. I can't believe it. We're going to war."

**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter until Christmas. So Happy Christmas to everyone that celebrates it! Happy break to everyone too!!!! **

**Love, Alice**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thankachoochoos** **to iluvthecullens, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, Kyan'sPrincess, bookworm-booklover, Mcaz, speaker-4-the-undead, Twilightaddict, llamoandllama, ****katyxxxxxxxxxxxx** **for reviewing!!!! gives huggies and a chocolate bunnie **

**Genius me has been referring to Ms. Kinnean as the headmistress instead of Ms. Valice so since I am lazy and get confused easily the headmistress will be Ms. Kinnean and the music teacher will be Ms. Valice. Sorry!!! **

**I hope everyone had and is having a great holiday!!!! I'll try my hardest to get another chapter out before I go back to school and I'm going to try and update To the Stars soon. **

Angela and I got back to our room and changed into pajamas. Then we both went under the covers on my bed.

"Angela are we going to live through this?" I asked as we laid there in the dark.

"Yes," she said after a minute.

"I don't want to die."

"I know Bella and we won't. Both of us will make it through this I promise."

"Will you help me find Aadi tomorrow?"

"Sure even though it'll be more like later today."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either. After growing up her for so long you start to think nothing bad can happen to it. It's like our safe house."

"This will always be my first home at heart no matter what."

"Get some sleep Bella." she gave me a hug and turned over. Soon she was asleep and I feel asleep about an hour later.

The next morning I woke up to see Angela reading in her bed.

"Please tell me I just got way to hyper last night and everything was just a dream."

"Sorry sweetie, everything really did happen," she said putting her book down. "Now come on, we need to find Aadi."

I changed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. I then put on knee high socks and my boots. Angela was already dressed so she got our phones and her book bag. She put two water bottles, bags of chips, and bagels that she must've gotten from the dining hall in them.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked as I finished getting ready.

"Edward most likely but I think that's it. Everyone else is starting training."

"But I thought we weren't starting training until we got help from the dragons."

"That's just for the other students; vampires are allowed to fight if they want because of how old they are."

"When are we leaving?"

"When you're ready. Edward told me to just call him when we're ready to go."

"I'm ready."

Angela called him as we walked down to the lobby. When we got there he was standing by the door.

"Does anyone know where Aadi is?" I asked as we left the school.

"I got the directions from Ms. Kinnean after a lot of begging," Angela said pulling out a notebook.

"May I see them?" Edward asked. Angela handed over the notebook and he read through the directions while we walked to the edge of the forest.

"I hope you two are up for a hike." He said handing the notebook back.

"I'm doomed." I said remembering all the times I had tripped going a few feet into the forest when I was little.

We got into the forest and started our long hike through the forest of doom. Luckily nothing lives in here except for squirrels and things like that but they are vicious. When I was ten and played hide and go seek with Angela and Jessica they threw acorns at me and they hurt!

"Hey Bella. There's a squirrel behind you!" Angela yelled.

I squeaked and jumped behind Edward who just gave me this look. Angela started laughing at me.

"That's just mean," I pouted.

"Sorry, just thought I needed a laugh."

"Come on let's get a move on. If we want to get to Aadi before midnight then we better start going."

We continued walking through the forest. I tripped a lot but Edward always helped me. He offered to carry me sometimes but I always declined.

"So what was with the squirrel thing back there?" he asked a while later.

"The squirrels here hate me."

"All right." again with the look.

"So how long should it take us to find Aadi?"

"Maybe three hours, four tops."

I stopped and stared at him.

"Four hours?"

"Yeah. She needed to be as far away from people as possible so that she wouldn't get disturbed."

"Come on Bella, with you stopping all the time it'll just take longer," Angie said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with her.

"Aadi better help us or I'm going to cry."

"I'll get the tissues for you," she said letting go of me.

About a half hour later the knees of my jeans, my favorite jeans, were stained green and there were tiny cuts on my palms from the times Edward didn't catch me. We continued walking and it got darker as the trees got denser. After almost two hours Angela suggested we stop and eat. She took out the water bottles and bagels and handed one of each to me. While we ate Edward called Carlisle to tell him how we were doing. I wasn't that hungry so after I finished half of the bagel I wrapped the other half up and asked Angela to put it in her bag.

We continued on our trek through the evil forest for another hour until we came to the mountain. Holy t-rex it was a big mountain. Thankfully though there was a path that led up to where Aadi's cave was supposed to be. Angela went first, then me, then Edward. He said he wanted to be in the best place to catch me if I fell. I don't know if I should take offence to that or not. I stumbled a lot but Edward was always a few inches behind me ready to catch me when I fell to my doom. Yeah I'm a little ray of sunshine when I hike. We finally made it to the top an hour and a half later after a lot of tripping and me and Angela screaming. It also started to drizzle, that did not make me happy.

When we reached the top we saw an opening a few yards away. Edward went first and we followed him. He went into the opening and came out a minute later with a huge grin on his face. We went over to him and looked inside the cave. Aadi was laying down smiling at us.

"Aadi!" I yelled running over to her.

"Hello Bella. Who is your friend?" she asked looking at Angela.

"This is my best friend Angela but you can call her Angie if you want."

"Hello Angela. And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"Have you heard about the army that's being built?"

"Yes."

"Well it's going to attack the school. Ms. Kinnean said that if we could get your help and help from other dragons we could fight them. Would you please help us and get some other dragons to help? It would mean the universe to us."

"I would love to help you because of how you and Ms. Kinnean helped me but if we killed someone either the students or the army we would be sentenced to death."

"Why?"

"It is the law of the dragons. If we harm anyone our sentence is to be decapitated."

"But if you don't help us then the whole city and possibly the whole magical community is doomed! I'm sure you would be allowed to fight."

"Let me talk to some of the other dragons that live around here and I will get back to you with my answer. Would you like a ride back to the school?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled. Edward, Aadi, and Angela stared at me. "I mean yes please."

"Alright. Climb on and hold on tight," she said with a laugh.

We got on and she spread her wings. They glowed in the light and they were beautiful. Less then an hour later we arrived at the school. We got off of her.

"Thank you so much for giving us a ride back," I said.

"It was my pleasure. I will come back with an answer as soon as I can."

She spread her wings and flew away. We waved to her until we couldn't see her anymore. We made our way to the school. When we got in people were heading to the dining hall for dinner. Edward said he was going to tell Ms. Kinnean about what Aadi said so Angela and I went to get dinner. I got an apple and a bag of chips and she got a peanut butter sandwhich. We took our food back to the room and ate there. After I finished eating I grabbed my shower stuff and took a long shower. When I came back to the room Angela was finishing her homework for potions which was write a long essay. I didn't start it yet and it's due in two days. I flopped on my bed with my bag and started working but a half hour later my essay had three sentences and I was asleep.

We waited anxiously for Aadi's answer for two days. I kept asking if we could go to her cave but everyone kept saying no. Finally that weekend when we were sitting outside even though it was really cold out she landed a few yards away from us.

"Aadi!" I yelled running over to her. I hugged her neck and felt her stiffen a little from the surprise.

"Hello Bella. I see you have more friends." She pointed to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper who were staring at Aadi.

"Oh yeah! The girl is Alice, the muscular one is Emmett, and the blonde is Jasper. Their Edward and Rosalie's adopted brother and sister and Emmett's married to Rosalie and Alice and Jasper are married."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too! I've never seen a dragon before! You're very beautiful," Alice said dancing over to us.

"Thank you. I have some news for you." She said turning her head to me.

"Is it about the war?"

"Yes. I have spoken to some other dragons. I have five that are willing to help and a few that will help if we fall."

"Oh Aadi! Thank you!" I threw my arms around her again but this time she didn't stiffen.

"May I please speak with Ms. Kinnean?"

"I'll get her," Alice said running into the school.

"Is she a pixie?" Aadi asked.

We giggled at that.

"No, she just looks like one. She's a vampire," Jasper said.

"Aadi, I hear you have some news about the dragons," Ms. Kinnean said coming over to us with Alice.

"Yes. Five will help and a few will help if we fall."

"Can we please start training now?" I begged.

"I suppose. Thank you for your help Aadi."

"It is our pleasure. We will be keeping watch over the school until the war. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course and we will make sure the students don't disturb or annoy any of you."

"I must get back but I will be here tomorrow. Good day."

She flew away and I turned to Ms. Kinnean.

"When will you tell everyone?"

"Tomorrow. I have to talk to the teachers about this. I just hope this won't be something I will regret."

"Ms. Kinnean, if it helps at all I think you're doing the best thing you could be doing at a time like this."

"Thank you Bella. I suggest you all get inside and out of the cold. The last thing we need is you getting sick."

We followed her inside and went to Edward's room. When we were there we started preparing for the war.

"How many students do you think will help?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably a lot, no one wants the school to be destroyed." Angela said.

"How many vampires are helping?" I asked while writing everything down.

"Around thirty."

"That will help a lot. I wonder if we can get help from the people in town."

"I don't think Ms. Kinnean will let us ask," Alice said with a frown.

"Well she can't stop us. The people there aren't underage and they can make their own decisions. Besides it would help us with numbers. There aren't that many on our side, maybe ninety."

"The other side has almost two hundred, possibly more," Rosalie said looking through the notes we had started taking.

"With the extras they're making it could reach three hundred. If they don't keep a good enough reign on the newborns they could attack more people and that would lead to more fighters."

"We can talk to her about it tomorrow," Edward said while playing with my hair.

"This is turning out to be pure hell," Emmett said.

"Welcome to war where everything gets more depressing by the second." Alice said sarcastically.

"Hey Angela, where's Vlad been?" Rosalie asked.

"He was talking to some of his old friends in Italy and telling them about the war. He wanted to try and get some of them to help."

"That would be helpful too."

"Can we please take a break from war talk?" Alice asked sighing.

"What should we do then?" I asked putting the papers away.

"Why not play a board game?" Emmett suggested.

"Do you guys have any?" Rosalie asked.

"There's some in the rec room," Angela pointed out. "And it shouldn't be too crowded on a Sunday."

We agreed to go and went down there. The rec room was a large room that was about half the size of the dining hall. There were beanbag chairs, armchairs, and a couch scattered around and a few tables here and there. A stereo was against the left wall next to a shelf filled with games. Only about five people were in the room and they didn't pay any attention to us. After a quick debate we settled on Candy Land since we figured there wasn't any way we could cheat. Since there weren't enough pieces we got some of the pieces from the Monopoly box.

It took us almost two hours to finish the game because we kept going off on random topics that distracted us, then we got bored, then we wanted different music, and then we would forget whose turn it was. The winner was Jasper, then second was Rosalie, third was Angela, fourth was Alice, fifth was me, sixth was Emmett, and seventh was Edward. Jasper and Emmett wouldn't let up on him for that. It was nice to just pretend everything was normal for a little while.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanksies** **much to Mcaz, obsessivetwilightfan, AuroraBeaumonere, iluvthecullens, ****katyxxxxxxxxxxxx, Kyan'sPrincess, llamoandllama, Sarah Lynn 86, -Insane-About-Twilight-, Emma O' Leary, literature.is.my.life for reviewing!! gives double huggleies and two piñatas**

**Sorry I'm taking so long but I'm having boy/mental troubles, midterms are next week and I'm most likely failing my Latin, math, and science ones, I've been feeling blahy, and I haven't been able to think of anything to write.**

**Enough of my stupid excuses here's the story. Sorry it's short but at least it's a chapter.**

Today's our first training session. We were in the dining hall and all the tables had been removed. All of the witches and wizards that are eighteen or nineteen and wanted to fight were there. Surprisingly there were a lot. Ms. Kinnean, Ms. Valice, and Mr. Vasmer were our teachers for spells. After an hour of trying out different spells three people were sent to Carlisle and a few ran out crying. If this was what our army was going to be we were so screwed.

Angela, Vlad, and I worked the hardest at the spells because we were the only ones who knew exactly what we were up against. When a student would whine and complain about how hard a spell was or what a waste of time this was we would get angry and our wands would sometimes burn our hands. When we asked Ms. Kinnean about it she said that if we have a strong enough emotion while holding our wand it will react to the emotion. She suggested trying to clear our minds while doing a spell or wear gloves, which ever worked better for us. Since we couldn't concentrate with all the noise and we didn't want to waste time trying to find gloves that would protect us from the magic we just suck it up and continued on with the magic.

While we did this Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were taking lessons on fighting newborn vampires from Jasper. All vampires that wanted to fight were required to learn from Jasper. The pixies and faeries were having lessons on how to make their element power stronger and the werewolves were both working on self control and learning from Jasper.

By the time we were finished I was so tired I was ready to just sleep in the dining hall instead of climbing the steps to my room. We stayed in there long enough to get some food then we got out of there and up to our room. Angela put Pirates 3 on and we went on our beds. For dinner we had grabbed a bowl of pasta each, some Italian bread, some salad, and apple juice. While we watched the movie we ate and talked. In the middle of the movie there was a knock at the door and since we were both to comfortable to get up I just paused the movie and yelled, "Come in!"

The door opened and in came Edward with Alice following. Edward sat at the foot of my bed and Alice sat next to Angela.

"Hi!" Angela and I said.

"What are you two doing in here?" Alice asked.

"Practice today was torture and we needed to relax," Angela explained.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Oh it was. Try practicing spells when you have twenty idiots complaining and accidentally hitting you with spells." I said cuddling up to Edward. He put his arms around me and held me close.

"Well our day wasn't any better. We had to fight the werewolves to show how hard it will be with the vampire-werewolves. Then since it was to easy we had to have a vampire and werewolf attack at the same time."

"Who did you have to fight?"

"I forget the werewolf and Rosalie." He made a face.

"Who won?"

"Rosalie and the werewolf!" Alice said with a smile.

"And who did you fight?"

"Embry Call and Marina, she's a vampire a year younger then us. I won!" she said proudly.

"So how are you doing in training?" Edward asked probably trying to change the subject.

"Angela, Vlad, and I are doing great but everyone else needs a serious dose of reality and a big wake up call. They complain about every little freaking thing! When Lauren couldn't get a spell after three tries she left saying she just needed a drink, when there was a table filled with them in the room, and didn't come back for two hours! A lot of the students left and didn't come back at all! If they don't grow up soon we're doomed."

"We'll talk to Ms. Kinnean later and see if we can do anything to change their minds."

"Alice, Alice!" Angela said shaking Alice whose face had gone blank and her eyes were glazed over.

"It's okay Angela, she's just having a vision," Edward said.

Alice shook her head and smiled at us.

"I know what'll change everyone's mind."

"What?" I asked.

"We have an assembly and make this huge presentation!"

"Do you really think that'll work?" Angela asked.

"It'll affect them in some ways."

"I say we do it." I said and Edward nodded.

"I'll try to find the newspaper articles from the attacks," Angela said getting her notebook and writing everything down.

"I can find music to go with it," Edward volunteered and Angela wrote it down.

"I'll find pictures of some of the people taken and of the school to show them what we're fighting for!" I said.

"I can work on what everyone will say and of course the outfits."

"Ms. Kinnean has to let us do this." I said.

"She will," Alice said with a 'trust me I know all' smile that caused us to laugh. "I'll go ask her now so that we can start planning as soon as possible if you want."

"Yes please!" Angela and I said at the same time.

"It's a little weird how you say things at the same time," Edward said as Alice danced out of the room.

"Yeah we scare people sometimes." Angela said.

"So any ideas what music you're going to use for the presentation?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to go through my CDs tonight and look."

"Good because we have permission!" Alice exclaimed running back into the room.

"That was quick," Angela said.

"I ran there."

"Who's going to help us?" I asked.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie most likely. Can you get Vlad to help?"

"Yeah, he can help with making the presentation on the PowerPoint program." Angela said already on the computer looking up the news articles from the summer.

"Ok good. And Rosalie can help me with the outfits and Jasper and Emmett can start the speeches. This'll show them that we're serious!"

"And if it doesn't you can always threaten them, I'm sure that'll work," I laughed.

"Good to know we have a plan B."

We started planning. Angela found a lot of the articles on-line and some from newspapers that we kept. Alice started drawing the outfits we were supposed to wear while Edward started listing off songs that would be good. I was looking through my old yearbooks and post-it-note taping the pages with pictures of people who went to the school that had been captured and changed. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came over around eight and started helping. Since we didn't need Vlad yet we didn't call him but decided to tell him our plan tomorrow.

"Ugh why did there have to be so many people from our school?!" I complained at 11:39. I had finished with the post-it-note taping a half hour ago and I was starting on the cutting. Let's just say there are a lot of post-it's in about ten books.

"Because they come to visit the school and town a lot and since they aren't that old they're easy targets," Angela explained while looking through the articles she had printed out.

"Stupid easy targets," I grumbled before going back to cutting.

"Do you want some help?" Edward asked while trying not to laugh.

"No, you still have to pick the songs and they can't all be from the fifties."

"Alice can I have my paper back?" he asked while picking up a pen.

We laughed at him before going back to our work. By one Angela and I were ready to pass out so everyone left. We were to tired to clean up so we just pushed everything off the beds and laid down.

The next day was spent the same as yesterday. We trained and more people complained. I lost it and started yelling at Lauren for saying this was just a waste of time and nothing was going to happen. After training an hour later Ms. Kinnean pulled me over from everyone.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you blew up on Lauren."

"Sorry about that it's just I hate how it seems the only people taking this seriously are Angela, Vlad, the vampires, and me. It's like they think Jake, Leigh, and the other students and people were never here." I was trying not to cry because of how mad I was getting.

"I understand but try to keep the yelling down to a minimum."

"Alright. Sorry about it."

"It's fine. I'm glad you did something. You can go find your friends now."

"Thanks," I said with a smile before leaving.

Angela and Vlad were waiting for me at the steps. We went up to Edward's room where everyone was working on the presentation.

"How was training?" Rosalie asked when we started working.

"Bella yelled at Lauren and scared most of the people." Angela said smiling.

Everyone laughed at me while I blushed. Looking around at all my friends it's good to know that even though we're about to go into a war we were still together and happy, at least for now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanksies** **much to lilkrox, SapphireLips77, katyCatashrophe, Hey-Hay13, eclipseprincess, Mcaz, Emma O'Leary, -Insane-About-Twilight-, SwanBella228, Bufster, iluvthecullens, Quiet and Invisible, Grace Whitlock-Hale for reviewing!!! gives double huggles and hot chocolate!**

**Rant of the chapter. I'm screwed! Very nice isn't it? Well here's why I'm screwed, for the marking period my math grade is a C/D which means my parents will kill me and show no mercy and there will be a 99 chance that I'll have to dye my hair back to brown (now it's black with bleached blonde tips and I lovers it) and I'll most likely have to get tutored and probably have less time on the computer. Plus midterms are Tuesday to the 28****th****. I think I'll probably fail my history, art (yeah we get stupid midterms in art), and health ones which means I'll only do good in English. Also my art teachers a canis!!!! (if you want to know what that means get a Latin dictionary or ask) I got a 55 F for a handout where I was supposed to shade in a circle using dots!!! I basically did the same thing as my best friend and she got a 95!! I think I did something to piss her off or something cause she hates me! Grrrrr I hate high school with a burning passion!!!!! Plus I've been feeling like I'm going to throw up for two weeks and I can't get out of school cause I'm not officially sick. Urg. Thanks for listening to me rant.**

**On a happier note though I think I did well on my science, math, and Latin midterms!!!**

Saturday was coming up fast that was when we were supposed to have the presentation ready. Alice and Rosalie were almost done with the outfits they were just waiting for some things to be shipped. Jasper and Emmett had everyone's speeches finished, Edward was looking for a few more songs, Angela and Vlad were working on the power point, and I was working on putting the pictures together. All in all we were working on the presentation basically twenty-four/seven along with homework. Yeah the teachers were still giving us homework because the battle wasn't here yet and it would help us be more prepared or something like that; I think I was half asleep when we were told that.

"Angela, do we have to go to class today?" I whined on Friday when we woke up.

"Nope."

"Really?!" I yelled sitting up.

"Yeah but we have to set up everything for the presentation, spell practice, homework, and we have to work out."

I twitched. "How is that better then going to school?"

"I never said it was I just said we didn't have to go to class."

"Grr this sucks!"

"Tell me about it."

I got out of bed and looked through my dresser. I decided on a pair of ripped jeans, a pink shirt that had a bat and it said 'I love the nightlife', and my AAMC hoodie. Figuring I wouldn't need sneakers I grabbed a pair of green slippers and put them on. Then I grabbed my wand and cell phone and followed Angela out into the hall and down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast. We met Vlad on the stairs and went down with him.

"So Vlad, have any of your friends from Italy said they would come?" Angela asked.

"Only about five."

"That's still five more fighters." I said happy to get all the help we could.

When we got to the dining hall we ate quickly then went to the auditorium. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were already there and waiting for us. When we came in Edward came over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hello to you too."

"Come on let's get started!" Alice exclaimed pulling us over to the stage.

"You didn't start yet?" Angela asked.

"Nope we wanted to wait for you. Plus Edward wanted to spend more time with Bella," she sang while dodging a hit in the head from Edward.

"Time to get started!" Rosalie said noticing how badly I was blushing.

We started setting everything up. We had Vlad's laptop that had the PowerPoint on it in the back of the room so that it could be seen on the overhead screen. He and Angela were playing around with it to make sure everything would be shown during the presentation. Edward showed him the list of songs he chose and Vlad found them and put them in with it. Emmett and Jasper were setting up the stage by putting chairs and posters in the spots while Rose told them where to go. Alice and I went over the schedule. Alice had made a color-coded schedule of the presentation and if everything went according to plan it should take about an hour and a half for the whole thing.

"You really get into these things don't you?" I asked her.

"Yep! This is the first time I've ever done this and it's the best!"

After a half hour of setting up Ms. Kinnean came in to see how we were doing. When she saw how organized and professional it looked she had this surprised look on her face.

"I thought you were just going to do a speaking presentation not all this," she said pointing to everything.

"That wouldn't effect them if they see how serious we are then hopefully they'll understand everything," Alice said.

"I'm proud of all of you. What time are we having this?"

"Tomorrow at…eleven sound good?" Alice asked looking over her papers.

"Yes. I'll tell the school at dinner and make a quick announcement tomorrow morning."

"Perfect."

Ms. Kinnean went to see the PowerPoint to get a quick look at what we were showing everyone tomorrow. I was about to go see if Alice needed anymore help when two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Edward kissed my neck and hugged me closer to him.

"Hi," I said turning around so that I could hug him.

"What do you have to do after this?" he asked.

"Stupid work out. You?"

"Same. I forgot to tell you, I love your slippers."

I looked down remembering I had on my green slippers and I forgot to mention they were alligators. I blushed at how childish I must look.

"Edward stop embarrassing Bella!" Alice called from the stage. "If you want to spend more time with her then start working on the lighting."

Edward took me to the light and sound box and started playing with some of the buttons. Alice would yell something up to him every so often until she was satisfied with everything. By the time we were done it was almost eleven so we left the auditorium with everything set up perfectly and went to the gyms. There are separate gyms for each being since we're all different in what we do.

Angela, Vlad, and I went to the witch/wizard gym while Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went to the vampire gym. In the one we went into there were treadmills, those things you punch and they punch you back if you don't move (I learned that the hard way), stationary bikes, and basically any other piece of exercise equipment you can find in a gym. First we warmed up then we went on different pieces of equipment. I chose the bike because I wouldn't get hurt on it. Vlad and Angela were working on hand to hand combat and it was pretty funny because Vlad was trying not to hurt Angela and she was trying not to hurt him.

"Honestly you two, try really fighting. Do you think whoever you battle will try not to hurt you?" I asked while continuing on the bike.

"But we don't want to hurt each other," Angela pointed out.

"Fine Vlad you fight me." I said getting off the bike.

"But I don't want to hurt you either."

"Yeah but you wanna hurt Angela less. Come on I can take it."

We started fighting. It was kind of hard for me because I was trying to block him, fight back, and make sure I didn't trip me or him. When we finished I fell to the floor finally losing my balance.

"I'm so sorry Bella! Did I hurt you?" Vlad asked.

"Nope just my feet getting the best of me." I chuckled sitting up. "Now see that's how you're supposed to fight! Let's see you two do that."

"Do we have to?" Angela asked.

"No," I sighed. "You wanna get someone to fight you? How about Lauren?!" I asked excitedly. I knew Angie could fight really well and if she beat the crud out of Lauren she would be my hero!

"No! Can you imagine what she'd do to me if I hurt her? I'll practice another time."

"We're running out of days. This time next week we could be in a war."

"I promise I'll practice."

"Ok. Maybe we can get out of class Monday!"

"You keep thinking that." She said laughing at my enthusiasm to get out of school.

"I'm bored of this. Wanna go swim?"

"We're supposed to be working out," Vlad pointed out.

"Swimming is exercising plus we can work on fighting in the water. It won't hurt if we hit and or kick each other because the water will slow us down!"

"I'm up for it!" Angela said.

"Well, alright," Vlad agreed.

"Yes! We'll meet you out by the pool in ten minutes. Bye!"

I pulled Angela out of the gym and to the witches' locker room. Our lockers were in the fourth row so we went there and grabbed our bathing suits and towels. We went into the bathroom stalls and changed then put our clothes back in the lockers. After signing the swimming sheet we went out to the pool. We had to sign the sheet because last year someone died the pool orange so that when anyone swam in it their skin and hair turned orange; it also stung everyone's eyes.

The pool room was very warm and steamy because there was a heated pool and a hot tub. Angie and I put our towels on one of the lounge chairs and jumped into the pool. We were playing water tag when Vlad came into the room.

"Come on in!" Angie yelled as he put his towel down.

He cannonballed into the water. He ended splashing us so when he came up it started a water war. We spent hours in the pool playing tag and Marco Polo, having races, and trying to fight under water. By the time we were finished our fingers and feet were so pruney that they reminded me of raisins. We had spell practice in an hour so we split up to the locker rooms. Angela and I magically dried our hair and put it up in ponytails. We changed into our clothes and signed out. We didn't see Vlad so we went up to the dining hall where spell practice was. The tables were gone and a few people were in the middle of the room practicing. We took out our wands and started practicing a curse. Not on each other of course, on one of the dummies that were placed around the room.

By the time it was time for practice to really start Vlad still wasn't there. Ms. Kinnean was showing everyone a new spell so we had to wait until she finished. When it was time for everyone to practice on their own we went over to her.

"Ms. Kinnean, have you seen Vlad?" Angela asked.

"Yes don't worry, he'll be here soon." She then walked away to yell at some student who was breaking something with his spell.

We shrugged and went over to kill the dummy. During our third time destroying it Vlad came into the dining hall with six boys following him. One of them was-

"Ben!" Angela yelled before running over to him and tackling the poor boy in a hug.

"Angie let him breath!" I said going over to them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked letting him go.

"Vlad called me and asked if I wanted to help in the war. Of course I wanted to help plus we haven't talked in a while."

"Vlad thank you!" she yelled before tackling him in a hug.

"Who's everyone else?" I asked pointing to the other boys.

"These are my friends from Italy that are going to help us."

"Great!"

"Ok everyone I'm sure you've heard their conversation and yes they will be helping us!" Ms. Kinnean said and we saw that everyone had been staring at us. "Now back to work!"

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Chase." A boy with bushy brown hair said.

"Liam!" a boy with spiky black hair said.

"Carl and this is my twin Mike, he doesn't talk much." A boy with light brown hair said pointing to an identical boy who had dark brown hair.

"Billy." A boy with short blonde hair said.

"And I'm Mark." A boy with chin length brown hair said.

"I'm Bella."

"And I'm Angela!"

"We're working on curses now so two to a dummy and get cursing!" I said causing them to look at me funnily. "Don't give me those looks; I'm just trying to lighten the mood here."

They split up into groups and started practicing. I think this was one of the most productive practices so far. Not many people left and there was a lot less complaining going on. If everyone continued working like this we'd do a lot better in the war. Hopefully the presentation will help motivate them too.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I have to practice guitar which I have in about 45 minutes and I had since about 10 to practice but I decided to just do that now. I will try to make the rest of the chapters longer!!! I'm thinking that this story will be about 35-40 chapters long but we'll see. Yeah bye!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you muchies to Anime Wildfire, Hey-Hay13, shadowytwilight, lilkrox, angelpinkgal (2 reviews!), musicormisery4105, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, TheRealRosalie, Mcaz, SwanBella228, shadowytwilight, tic-tac101, -Insane-About-Twilight-, barbiedoll123, KatyKatashrophe for reviewing! They maketh my dayth!! (we started reading Romeo and Juliet in school and I've decided to try and start talking in Shakespeare tongue) giveths hugggies and chocolate Cullen man of your choice or if you're a werewolf lover then you get a chocolate werewolf of your choice**

**Thank you ThrushflightEdward'sStalker and SwanBella228 for making me feel better about the midterms:) **

**If anyone cares I didn't fail any of my midterms!!! I got 2 c's, health and math (health I'm surprised at cause I sucked at it), a's in English and science, and b's in Latin (another surprise I got 28 wrong!), art (hate teacher still), and history (another surprise)**

At dinner that night Ms. Kinnean told everyone that there would be an assembly tomorrow morning and if you were eighteen or older it was mandatory to attend. Everyone was talking about it trying to figure what the assembly was going to be about. Some of the ideas were so stupid. Some idiot that we over heard, Mike Newton, was saying it was most likely about how the weather was going to be for the rest of the month. I have no idea where he came up with that and I seriously worry about him.

After dinner Angela and I went up to our room and put Hairspray in then started working on our big pile of homework. We had till next Thursday to do everything and we had a lot in basically every subject. Since we wanted to get done with everything as quickly as possible we split up the work and were going to copy each others when we were finished. We didn't get that far though because we kept quoting the movie and singing.

"I hate Amber," I said while working on the English homework.

"Yeah she can't even dance."

"Plastic little spastic." I said laughing.

"John Travolta makes a great woman." Angela randomly said during the Nicest Kids in Town.

"Yeah he does. I love his voice."

"Do you wanna just stop homework and do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

We put the work away, started the song over, and started dancing. It was very funny with us trying to dance and not trip over everything in the room. We really have to clean it soon. After the song I started picking up some of my clothes that I had thrown on the floor and put them in the hamper.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked lying down on her bed.

"Cleaning a little, I don't want to break my neck during Miss Baltimore Crabs."

"Good idea."

She got off her bed and started cleaning up her side. By the time Miss Baltimore Crabs came on the room was cleaner but we still had some work to do. We danced and sang along to the song. It was so much fun to just act like little kids and forget about the war for a little. When the song was over we got back to cleaning. During the songs we would stop and dance and for the rest of the movie we cleaned. By the time the movie finished our room was as clean as when school started.

"Maybe we should start cleaning once a week," Angela said.

"How about once a month?"

"Deal," she laughed. "So ready for tomorrow?"

"Eh I guess. You?"

"Yeah. I saw what Vlad did and it's amazing."

"Can't wait to see it."

Since we actually had to wake up tomorrow we went to bed at ten. The next morning I woke up to Alice barging in with Rosalie in tow.

"Up and at 'em!" Alice yelled.

"It's seven-thirty. Go away." I mumbled.

"Nope. Now get up or I'm getting Edward in here."

"Grrr! Evil little pixie vampire."

"Thank you! Now go shower then hurry back."

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and waited for Angela to get up. When she finally did we went to the showers and tried to go as fast as we could but we were still tired and the water was so warm. Rosalie came in after fifteen minute to tell us that if we didn't hurry there would be consequences. So we went faster and ten minutes later we were shivering while walking back to the room.

Alice was setting up a hair dryer and hair straightener while Rosalie was setting out our outfits.

"Get changed while these warm up," Alice said not looking up.

Thankfully the outfits weren't dressy or torturous. I had a pair of black pants, a blue blouse with bell sleeves, and ballet flats. Angela had black pants, a dark green three-quarter sleeve shirt, and green wedges. Alice then blow dried our hair then Rosalie straightened mine. When they were done with everything it was almost ten and we had to get down to the auditorium. Angela and I grabbed our wands and followed them out of the room.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Vlad were already in the auditorium setting everything up. They were mostly done so we went to the front to help with the chairs on the stage.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"_They_," I pointed to Alice and Rosalie, "wanted to dress us up and make us look pretty."

"And you don't like that?" Edward asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, I would rather not be treated like a Barbie doll, those things are evil."

"A Barbie doll is evil?"

"Dolls tried to kill me in dreams when I was a little girl. Then I got an American Girl doll for my birthday and that tried to kill me. I woke up one morning and found it in my bed on top of me when I had left it on the dresser."

"Are you sure you left it there? Maybe you thought you did or maybe your mom moved it."

"No I know I left it on the dresser because the night before when I _did_ put it in the bed with me I got poked in the eye but it's hand. I swear dolls of all kind are possessed. But not stuffed animals. Those rule and protect you from the evil dolls." I was kind of twitching at the end of explaining everything, yeah I hate them that much.

"Ok…I'm just gonna go over there and help Emmett." Edward said walking away very slowly.

"I'm not crazy!" I called after him.

"I know but I'm a little weirded out because of the doll story."

"Oh, ok. Hey Angie need help?" I asked as Angela went by dragging the podium.

"Yes please."

We brought it over to the steps and slowly walked it up the steps. Edward asked if we wanted any help but we wanted to do this by ourselves. When we finally made it up the steps ten minutes later I had about four bruises on the back of my legs from them hitting the stairs. I laid down on the stage not caring that the assembly started in twenty minutes.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah just tired."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you have to get up now before people come."

"Help me up?" I asked.

"Alright," he said with a smile. He lifted me up and put me on the chair that had a piece of paper with Bella on it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I was…shocked to say the least. Before I could control myself I wrapped my arms around his neck but then pulled away mentally slapping myself a hundred times over and over. How could I do that with his family and two of our friends there? My face was about fifty shades of red as Edward stared at me questioningly. Someone whistled and then I heard a smack which sounded like two rocks hitting together.

"Jeez Rose." It was Emmett.

"Shut it," I heard her hiss.

I looked up from my hands which I had been looking at since I pulled away and saw everyone looking at Edward and me. They were all smiling, or in Angie's case smirking because she was right all along about me being crazy about him, and just staring.

"Please tell me that did not just happen," I whispered still hiding behind my hands.

"Sorry but it did!" Emmett yelled. "Ow! Rose!" she had hit him again.

"Shoot me please." I moaned.

"Why?"

"Because with these nuckleheads," I pointed to our group of friends, "I'll never be able to live this down."

"Don't worry they'll find something else to talk about soon. How can they not in this place?"

"Angie will _never_ let me forget this, I can promise you that."

"Are you upset that it happened?"

"No, but I would rather that have not happened in front of everyone that will make fun of me for the rest of my life."

"Ok everyone enough tormenting Bella, don't you have a presentation to show?" Ms. Kinnean came in at just the right moment.

"Oh no! What time is it?" Alice asked.

"Just about eleven."

"Ok everyone in their positions. Vlad is everything ready?"

"Yes?"

"Is that an answer?" she glared.

"Yes." He squeaked afraid of Alice's wrath.

"Good. Let's show them what's really going on everyone."

"She is way to into this," I heard Vlad mutter to Angela and she gave a quick nod before coming to sit next to me on the stage.

Over the next few minutes students filed into the auditorium and took their seats. At exactly eleven Alice had the doors be shut and the lights dimmed.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Alice Cullen and today my brothers, sister, friends, and I will show you why you should take the war and practices seriously. If you know what's good for you don't talk or make any noise. Just a warning. If you _must_ leave _quietly_ get up and leave through the back doors letting in as _little_ light as possible." she warned, emphasizing must, quietly, and little. The students looked a little scared as Alice stood there staring around at all of them. "Now let's have a nice round of applause for my husband Jasper."

There was quiet applause as Alice danced to her seat and Jasper went to the podium. For a few minutes he talked about how dangerous the newborns were and with the extra powers some of them had they were more deadly. More people paid attention as he continued his speech. He told them about the newborn wars from when he was first changed to how they were sort of similar to the ones happening today. When he finished Vlad started the PowerPoint and Rosalie got up to talk.

Her part was about how this war was beginning and moving towards us. There were pictures from newspapers and from websites we found. While she talked Whisper by Evanescence played quietly so that we could still hear Rosalie clearly. Some pictures of towns were shown and the destruction that followed the attacks. Everyone in the room was starring at the screen by the time she took her seat again. The song finished as Emmett went up.

He talked about how the newborns would be bloodthirsty and dangerous beyond our imagination. Pictures were shown of people that had been attacked by newborns and left there. We had found them in books from the library in the higher grade level section. The corpses were bloody and limbs were taken off. Some were beheaded and others looked like they wished they were. While he talked Papercut by Linkin Park played. When he was finished with his part a few students had left the room because of the pictures.

Next was me. I had to talk about the students that had been taken, their families, and the others that had been taken from the town. While I talked We Are Broken by Paramore played. I was trying not to get all upset while I talked and when I was about to break down I felt calmer and looked over at Jasper and smiled. He gave me a small nod and I continued talking. There were pictures of Leah and Jacob shown with the other students that had disappeared. There were low murmurs as friends of the students found out what happened to them.

After I finished Angela finished up by saying there would be a practice tomorrow that everyone could attend. If they attended it they would learn what it would be like in the war fighting against those that used to be their friends. Then she told them that there was a sign-up sheet on the stage so that when they leave they can sign up for the practice or just show up.

"Thank you for listening to us today. It means the world that you took this seriously. We have been working nonstop to get this done for you. Angela, Bella, and Vlad had to work this in with homework, school, practice, training, sleeping, and eating and they don't have special speed. Let's have a round of applause for them!" there was applause for us and it wasn't the timid clapping from the beginning but loud clapping. "I think that's it. Ms. Kinnean would you like to say anything?"

"Yes. These eight students have worked so hard on this and it turned out beautifully. If you showed up tomorrow it would show that you really do care about what's going on and that you want to help. They didn't make this up; they researched and wanted to show you what's happening. Thank you for your cooperation. You may leave now."

Vlad turned on the lights and started playing a song. It was Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls. We stayed on the stage as a majority of the students came over to sign up. Most of them commented on the parts of the presentation that were most influential to them. After the song finished If Everyone Cared by Nickleback came on. Someone, a twelfth grade vampire I think, thought it would be funny to open his cell phone and wave it back and forth like at a concert. We all laughed at that and some others took out their phones and did the same thing.

By the time everyone was gone there were more then a hundred signatures on the paper. Some of the students promised to drag their friends along even though we told them it wasn't necessary. All in all today was one of the best days of the school year so far.

**AN: So there was some fluff even though I wrote it crappily. Sorry but I lead up to the whole kissing thing as you can probably tell and then I don't know how to end it. So sorry it was blah but that's what happens when I try to write it. I tried to make the chapter longer and I hoped you liked the assembly and song choices. I know they're probably not the ones Edward would choose but they're the ones I thought would go with the topics that were on my Itunes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray the writer of it does, Whisper belongs to Evanescence, Papercut belongs to Linkin Park, We Are Broken belongs to Paramore, Let Love In belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, and If Everyone Cared belongs to Nickleback. **

**Wanna hear a funny story? Well if you do then keep reading if not, ciao! Ok so today my Latin teacher comes in and says the handle fell off the door of the world language room. So she goes to the office after propping the door open. Well when she gets back to the office the doors closed and the only way to open the door is if the handle on. And a teacher's in there. So she comes to class and tells us this then leaves the room, leaving us alone, to go see how everything's going. She comes back a few minutes later and says the Italian teacher that no one likes cause apparently he can't teach for his life is locked in there but they got him out. So my friend takes out her phone and texts two or three people telling them. And my Latin teacher's like "are you really texting someone telling them that?" and she's like "yep!" and holds up her phone cause our teacher doesn't care if we have phones out, she's cool like that. Yeah just thought I'd share that.**

**Also I'm writing a one shot about Bella's doll experience. I HATE DOLLS WITH A BURNING PASSION!!!1 The reason why will be in the one shot.**

**And I think that is it. Ciao!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanksies** **much to KatyKatashrophe, TaraTroubles, Mcaz, iluvthecullens, musicormisery4105, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker, edwardlvrtot, magicvamp, hyper active pixie, -Insane-About-Twilight-, buckichick22 (2 reviews!) for reviewing! They really make my day!**

**Sorry the stories kinda sucky the last few chapters but I'm trying to lead up to the battle in as many chapters as possible but that's not working out to well. I'll try harder for the next few ones till the end. And good news! I get to keep my hair the color it is now!**

**buckichick22 asked why I used Anastasia songs a lot. It's because I love that movie and when I wrote most of those chapters I was really into my Anastasia stage where I watched the movie over and over and over etc.**

**Sorry it's taking so long to update! We have a snow day today which is why I'm updating! First one of the new year. And my sister's gone for the weekend which means I don't have to get off the computer much.**

**Question to anyone who reads(or is still reading) this: what do you think of the actors they chose for the Cullens? **

After everyone was gone we started cleaning up the auditorium. When we were done with all that it was almost three. Since there wasn't anything to do we all went up to Edward's room.

"What should we do?" Alice asked.

"Disney movie marathon!" Angie and I yelled at the same time.

"What?" the boys said.

"A Disney movie marathon," Angie said.

"It's when you watch a bunch of Disney movies one after the other." I finished.

"We know what it is!" Emmett said.

"But do we really have to watch Disney movies?" Jasper asked before seeing Alice's death glare. "I mean that sounds like a great idea. I'll get the movies."

"Jasper stop being a whipped whimp and side with us!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't yell at Jasper like that!" Alice yelled back standing on her tip-toes though that didn't have much of an effect.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Stop yelling both of you! You're giving me an emotions migraine!" Jasper yelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have suggested a marathon," Angela mumbled in my ear. I nodded and watched the fight continue.

Rosalie then motioned for us to come over.

"Wanna go down to the rec room and do something there?" she whispered so that the three bickering vampires couldn't hear us. We nodded and got Edward and Vlad. We then quietly left the room.

"Those three never stop do they?" Vlad asked.

"I guess it's just one of those days. They'll be mad at us for leaving, you do know that right?" Edward asked.

"Yes but if they're going to act like children then we're going to leave them," Rosalie replied.

The rec room was empty except for a second and third grader who were watching Shrek. We went to the corner where a table was and looked at the games on the shelves. After a few minutes of debating we settled on having a Connect Four tournament. Edward and Vlad ended up being the final team. It was a tough game. Apparently Vlad was a Connect Four whiz and he was able to block his thoughts from Edward. on the other hand Edward wasn't going to lose at Connect Four especially in front of his family who had stopped their family and come down. Emmett and Jasper were trying to distract them and it was funny to see both Edward and Vlad get very angry.

"Gr! Shut up!" they yelled at the same time then went back to their game.

Finally Edward won but he was a good winner and didn't brag about it. Emmett lost the bet to Jasper thought. He thought Vlad would be able to win.

"What time is it?" Angela asked after we had the games put away.

"Summer time!" I said causing everyone to look at me. "What? High School Musical Two was on a few days ago and there was nothing else to watch!"

"Okay…what time of day is it?" Angela asked.

"Around four," Alice said.

"Maybe we should get some training in today."

"Sounds good. We'll meet you at dinner?"

"Yeah."

We went to our rooms to change. I changed into a pair of blue sweats, a Linkin Park t-shirt, and sneakers. Angie changed into black sweats, a Paramore t-shirt, and sneakers. Then we grabbed our wands and went down to the gym. I decided to practice with the punching bag while Angela lifted weights. When Vlad came in he lifted these heavy weight things.

"Jeez, how can you do that without hurting yourself?" I asked.

"I'm used to this, it's easy."

"I can barely get through 5 pounds."

I wasn't paying attention to the punching bag while I was talking so the next second I felt the wind getting knocked out of me and I hit the ground. Angela and Vlad came over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Okay enough of that. I think I'll work on running for now."

I got up and my back was a little sore. I got on the treadmill and set the speed. Then I started running. While I did that I started thinking about tomorrow. We would have to help everyone get ready for a battle that was in about a week. Most of them haven't perfected defensive spells yet and don't have the attention span to work on them. If they don't start shaping up we're all doomed.

"Bella!" Angie broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I've said your name like five times. We're going out to the track, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

We put the weights away and went out to the field. There weren't many people outside because of how cold it was. We started running slowly at first but then we were so cold that we just started running faster and faster until it turned into a game of tag around the track. Running and working out a lot had it's advantages. It took us a while to get tired and out of breath. When we finally fell to the ground it was forty-five minutes later.

"That was so fun!" I said while gasping for breath.

"Yeah, once everything blows over we should do this more often." Angela gasped out. She was lying next to me on her back looking up at the sky.

"I don't-don't get h-how you two can do th-this but not lift…weights." Vlad struggled to say but he was breathing to heavily. I'm guessing he didn't run much.

"You okay Vlad?" Angie asked sitting up.

"No. To much running."

"Maybe we should get him up to the school," I suggested.

"Can you stand?"

"No."

"Bella can you help me get the big, strong man up?" Angie said mockingly.

"Sure."

We eventually got him up and started up to school. When we got there I let go of Vlad so that I could open the door. Big mistake.

"Bella!" Angie squeaked out.

I turned to see Vlad had kind of…fallen.

"Oops."

I opened the door then we got him back up. I helped them over to a bench then went back to close the door. He was breathing easier now but I don't think the cold air and walk from the field to school helped much.

"Looks like you need to work on running more." I said with a smile.

He tried to glare at me but it didn't work. When he was finally better we went to the dining hall because it was dinner time. We got our food, tonight was Chinese food, and went to the table. No one was there yet so we started eating.

"Hi!" Alice said running over.

"Hey," Angie, Vlad, and I said at the same time.

"I'm turning into them," Vlad said when he realized he was saying things at the same time as us.

"Is that a bad thing?" Angie asked pretending to pout.

"No, no! That's not what I meant. Hey look it's everyone else!"

"What'd you do?" Emmett asked as he sat next to Vlad.

"Nothing, we're just making him get all panicky." I said laughing.

"You like torturing people don't you?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me.

"Sometimes. It usually depends on my mood."

"How can you eat this stuff?" Emmett asked Angela who was eating an egg roll.

"It might not be a grizzly bear but it's still good. Wanna try?" she held it to him but he just backed away.

"It smells weird."

"Well I'm sure a dying bear doesn't smell like a batch of roses either."

"To us it does."

"Can we stop talking about dying bears?" I asked.

"Fine. So how was your training?"

"Okay. There were some vampires in there." Jasper said.

"There was no one in our training room," I pouted.

"Don't worry, it'll be filled soon," Edward said playing with my hair.

"It better be or some people are going to pay," I said glaring at Lauren and Jessica's table. They were laughing about something and looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Just ignore them; we don't want them helping anyway. Can you imagine how horribly we would lose if they helped in the battle?" Angela asked.

"They'd end up hitting all our side then be like, 'What are you doing laying around? People are trying to kill us!' Angie they cannot help!" that didn't exactly help with my all trying to be calm thing.

"I doubt they will."

"That's the farthest thing on their minds, I should know." Edward said pointing to his head.

We laughed at that and started talking about how the training was going to be. Alice and Jasper had already y worked out a perfect schedule. They were the perfect team for this. Jasper with his army knowledge and Alice with her need to perfect everything. They really were a match made in heaven. I looked around the table and realized we all were with our perfect match. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting there having an argument with Vlad about where was better Italy or New York. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist and she had her hand on his. They may argue a little sometimes but anyone could tell they were completely in love. Then there was Vlad and Angie. They had just met a few months ago and already they were head over heels for each other. As he argued Vlad would throw quick glances at Angie who was talking about a band with Alice. He would get a small smile on his face then look away. She would look over sometimes and when their eyes met they looked down quickly and blushed. Finally there was Edward and me. We haven't known each other long and we're not even the same creature but we loved each other so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Everyone." I whispered back.

"Care to specify?"

"Just how we're all so perfect for each other."

Our friends heard and smiled then looked at their partner. I knew they were thinking the same thing and going over how we were meant for each other. I knew we could make it through this war. Looking at them, how they were snuggled up together and how there was a sweetness to the air, made me really believe that. There was no way that couldn't win.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks much to speaker-4-the-undead, Mcaz, SappireLips77, edwardlvrtot, musicormisery4105, StarryNightT(3 reviews!), TaraTroubles, SwanBella228, magicvamp, lunara105, jacob or Edward for reviewing! gives double hugs and lots of peeps for actually still reviewing and reading Sorry that I've been slacking but I have a major case of brain blockage. I love all of you that are still reading this!**

**StarryNightT, you can find Field of Innocence on the CD Origin it was like their first CD after EP's I think. I'm not sure where to find it, my friend had a copy so she burned me a copy and that's how I got it. My other friend found October on Youtube. I'm not sure where you can get them, sorry. **

**This is what I think on who's playing the Cullens. Kristen Stewart (Bella and I consider her a Cullen) YES! I know not a lot of people like her but if you watch the movie Speak, which is from Laurie Halse Anderson's book, the main character is sort of like how Bella acts during New Moon before Jacob (stupid mutt, just had to get that out) helped her. She did a really good job.**

**Robert Pattinson (Edward) Again YES! Oh my Jasper yes! He is Edward to me! I hate how like no one likes him because he was from Harry Potter among other reasons. I have a Quizilla name and sometimes I'll check Twilight journal entries and when Robert was chosen I looked at those. Some of the comments were so idiotic! About half of them were saying his eyebrows were to bushy! Who gives a darn about his eyebrows? Seriously, it's called plucking them out or just ignoring it. It never says that Edward has non-bushy eyebrows or that they have to be a certain…'bushiness'. I think he'll do a great job.**

**Ashley Greene (Alice) Personally no because I sooooooo wanted to be Alice but other then that I guess she's ok. I haven't seen anything with her in it but as long as she does well in Twilight I guess she won't mysteriously disappear one day. **

**Peter Facinelli (Carlisle) I don't think he looks like Carlisle. He looks to old, like he's in his 30s or 40s instead of 23. Again I haven't seen anything with him in it. (the only two I have seen acting are Kristen and Robert) Just based on his looks I don't necessarily like him but I'll be fine with him if he does a good job. I still think Leonardo DiCaprio should've been Carlisle; I don't care how old he is he's still hot!**

**(Everyone else will basically be judged on looks) Elizabeth Reaser (Esme) I think she looks like Esme and I think she'll do well. **

**Nikki Reed (Rosalie) She looks like she could be Rosalie. I'm not sure if she dyed her hair blonde yet but as long as she does that and can act I'm fine with her.**

**Kellan Lutz (Emmett) I think he has the looks and the muscles : **

**Jackson Rathbone (**_**my**_** sexy Jasper!) HECK-IS-YEAH! If I couldn't have Leonardo DiCaprio as my Jasper then he looks good enough for me! **

The next day was the big day. The big training session. I was so nervous as I got ready. I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that I wouldn't be able to trip on and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a bun and made sure it wouldn't come out for a while. I put on sneakers, grabbed my wand and waited for Angie.

She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants capris and a Harry Potter t-shirt. She had on what she calls her lucky sneakers that she wears when she runs and her hair was up in a ponytail. She got her wand and we went down to breakfast. 

The dining hall was surprisingly full for how early it was. Angie and I got our breakfast, fruit salads, and went to our table. It was only eight and already almost half of the tables were filled.

"Do you think these people are going to the training?" I asked.

"I think they are!" she said excitedly. "See I knew people would come!"

"I wonder where Vlad is."

"I think he got up earlier to go over some tactics with his friends."

"It was so nice of them to come over and help."

"When this is all over we should have a huge thank you party for everyone."

"Alice would love that."

"What would I love?" Alice asked, appearing behind us.

"A thank you party for everyone when this is all over," Angie said. 

"That's a great idea! I'm sure Ms. Kinnean would let us. This'll be so much fun! Should it have a theme?"

"How about carnival? Then we can have cotton candy, popcorn, and snow cone machines and things like that," I suggested.

"That's a great idea! Oh! I almost forgot what I came here to tell you. We're meeting out in the lobby in fifteen minutes to get everyone ready. You two ready to teach them what you know?"

"Wait what?" Angie asked.

"You two are teaching the witches and wizards first before we do group trainings."

"We didn't know about that!"

"I could've sworn I told you…Oh well. I have faith in you two. Bye!"

She danced off leaving Angie and me in shock.

"We have to teach…"

"…everyone," I finished for her.

"We're doomed. No one will listen to us. Especially Lauren and Jessica if they decide to show."

"I know! What is Alice thinking?"

"I don't know but we have to do something."

"Maybe Vlad will teach for us?"

"Hopefully."

We finished our food and went out to the lobby. Everyone was there waiting for us. I went over to Edward and Angie went to Vlad. Alice called us to attention and we turned to her.

"Alright here's what we're going to do. First we'll have the individual training. Witches, wizards, fairies, and pixies will be in the dining hall. Werewolves and vampires will be outside because we can stand the cold. After an hour or so of that training we'll all go outside and do a huge group training."

"Why outside?" Vlad asked.

"Because we don't want anyone passing out from getting to warm inside."

"Oh, alright then."

"After everyone seems to get the hang of it we'll take a break then pick up right where we started. This'll have to go on for a few days. Until the battle."

We all nodded and Ms. Kinnean came over.

"Are you all ready? Everyone's done eating the dining hall's been cleared out."

"We're ready."

She nodded and we all followed her into the room. the tables and everything had been cleared away and the students in there were staring at us.

"Vampires and werewolves, please follow us!" Alice said, waving her arms over to her and everyone going outside. They left and we looked at everyone.

"Everyone else, you will be taught by Angela and Bella," Vlad said with a smile.

"You're helping Vladimir Shael or I will use you as the dummy," I hissed. 

"I mean, you'll be taught by Angela, Bella, and _me_." he corrected.

I gave a smug smile and turned to the crowd. 

"First, get into a pair, make sure it's with someone you trust not to blow your head off," I added, looking at Lauren and Jessica. Lauren glared at me and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Then start disarming and hexes. Don't kill each other."

The students paired off and Angela, Vlad, and I went around correcting people. It was pretty fun. There was a loud bang and every head turned towards Jessica and Mike. They had paired up after Lauren left her for Tyler and they were not a good group. Mike's hair had started smoking and Jessica's face was turning lilac. Ms. Kinnean rushed over and I followed her.

"What happened?"

"We um used the same spell against each other?" Jessica muttered.

"That was unbelievably stupid of you. I would expect you two to know the consequences of that. Stanley, go to the hospital ward and have your skin taken care of. Newton, just watch for now." She sighed and walked away, muttering about incompetent students.

"Ok…now that that's done, get back to work monkeys!" I shouted.

Everyone just gave me these 'what the hell did you just call me?' looks. I smiled and they just turned away. Most people were shooting hexes at their partner and the other person was trying to hit it away. Some were actually getting it. Others…well let's just say that I hope when the spell rebounds it hits the enemies and not our side.

An hour into the training we were trying out elemental magic. I was so wrapped up in it that I didn't notice the large group by the door. Angela poked me in the shoulder and the water I had made over Lauren fell on top of her. She shrieked and glared at me but all I could do was laugh.

"Ms. Kinnean! She did that on purpose!" she whined.

"Mallory, please for once in your life stop complaining!" 

She 'hmphed' and stalked over to Tyler. I turned to Angela and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett behind her.

"Big group time?" I guessed.

"Yeah!" Alice said, dancing over to me. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. Lead the way!"

"Come on everyone. We're going out to the fields now. We'll explain everything out there."

Alice led all the students out onto the field. She grouped everyone in groups of eight. Then she assigned one of us to each group to be their teacher. I got Embry, a vampire named Christina, her sister Heather, another werewolf named Austin, a pixie named Shelly, two faeries, one named Satine and the other Marlin, and a wizard named Zack.

"Ok group, we have to work on fighting each other. Out there on the battlefield you can't hesitate to kill if you or someone you love is in danger. Even if the one you're about to kill used to be your friend," I said, glancing at Embry. He was looking down at the ground, knowing who I was talking about. "Christina, Heather, you two will be perfect for this. I want you two to go against each other. Don't seriously hurt yourselves. Just go until I yell stop. Also, if you could do it so that our slow eyes can catch everything that would be great."

They nodded and we formed a circle around them.

They began the fight like a dance, moving around the circle in swift movements. If I didn't know any better it would look like a complicated ballet. Then Heather pounced. Christina sidestepped at the last second but Heather was able to turn and kick Christina's legs out from under her. Christina quickly got up and tackled Heather but she faltered. Heather was her younger sister by two years when they were human. Heather took advantage of that and got the upper hand. The next moment Heather was on top of Christina. 

"Ok, good." I said stepping up next to them. "You hesitated," I said to Christina as Heather helped her up.

"I know."

"You can't do that. If you know someone on that field you have to go for the kill. They will hurt you or your sister. Let's try…Austin and Embry.

They transformed and began their fight. Instead of the complicated ballet it was like one of those fights where the opponents know everything. If Austin moved a fraction of an inch to the left Embry copied him. Then I made a coughing noise and Embry looked up. Austin jumped and the fighting began. They were to evenly matched though. Finally I called it off. Embry growled at me as I went over.

"That's what it'll be like on the field," I scolded. "You will hear screams and cries but you have to defend yourself. Remember that. Who wants to go next?"

"Can we three go?" Satine asked, pointing to her, Shelly, and Marlin.

"Sure. Tag team or what?"

"Two bad against one good."

"I'm ok with that."

Shelly was on the good side and her element was earth. They got right into the fight. Satine and Marlin attacked from both sides but Shelly had the ground push her up. They ran right into a block of dirt. Satine had the power of air though and Marlin had water. Together they made a mini tornado rain storm that attacked Shelly. She threw her hands out and leaves surrounded her in a shield. Then she threw her arms out and the elements rebounded on their creators. They were thrown to the ground but were back up again. It was interesting to see how they used their elements together and against each other so well. I called it off after twenty minutes.

"That was wonderful! Great teamwork," I said to Marlin and Satine. "And Shelly, great job on your own."

"I guess it's my turn," Zack said, stepping forward.

"Want me to get a wizard from another group?"

"No, I want to fight you."

"Um ok?"

I took my wand out of my pocket and stepped back from him. Before I could do anything I was thrown back from the spell he cast and fell onto my back. All the wind was knocked out of my. I stood up and heard as he cast another spell, this time I was ready. 

"Scutum!" I shouted. The spell rebounded and I shouted a hex. 

Zack fell and our fight was basically a mini war to stay on our feet. He was really good, I got hit a couple of times but was able to rebound quickly. I was hit one more time and landed on my back again. This time I didn't hear a spell hit at me. I looked up and saw Edward standing over me looking worried.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure he didn't kill you."

"And that, kids, is another big no-no. Don't rush over from your fight or who you're teaching when there's no immediate danger to others." I said with a laugh. 

"Who you calling kids?" Christina asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. Young adults."

"Much better."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked again.

"Yes. He's just really good." I stood up and walked over to Zack. I held out my hand and he shook it. "Good job."

"You too."

We switched the fighting groups around to give everyone experience with other levels of fighting skills. By the end of the training we were all exhausted. It was about five. We had done it. We did all we could now all we had to do was wait.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanksies so much to magicvamp, speaker-4-the-undead, CherryBlossoms016, eclipseprincess, iluvthecullens, ThrushflightEdward'sStalker (2 reviews!), musicormisery4105, yotaraaax, Christy4ever, StarryNightT, Mcaz, edwardlvrtot, JasperXisXmineX92, suicidalxnightmare, s m Neal, The-Death-Queen, happy-alice, 241marina241, BloomingNights, xxxGothic Angelxxx for reviewing! I love you all and I don't deserve your nice reviews because I'm horrible and don't update. If you're still reading this you are amazing and rock my colorful toes (I'm not wearing socks right now)**

**magicvamp: yeah I saw Lenardo in Romeo and Juliet and he was super smexy there! We weren't allowed to watch that version though :(**

**How did you wonderfully amazing people enjoy Breaking Dawn? And are you looking foreward to the movie?**

**I am soooo sorry for taking so long. Feel free to attack me. I deserve it. I am a horrible person. I will try to get the next one out sooner but I suck and I'm so sorry!**

That night Angela, Vlad, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were in Edward's room. Angela, Vlad, and I were exhausted. I sat in Edward's lap while we watched Harry Potter. We decided that since we're going to be fighting why not watch one of the greatest wizard fighters ever? Yes I'm a little biased about that but whatever, they still fight really well.

"What are we doing tomorrow, Alice?" Angela asked.

"The Volturi are coming over to stay until after everything. We'll probably train with them a little. After that I guess whatever kind of training you want.

Angela, Vlad, and I left early to get a good nights sleep. Edward came with me; he's been spending the night in the room. He says he just hangs out and watches me sleep and listens to me talk. That is so embarrassing but I can't get him to stop.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I felt a cold hand on my arm and opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me.

"It's your mother," he said, handing me the phone.

I took it from him and sat up. Then I opened my phone and got ready for a bunch of attempted talking out of's.

"Hello?" I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she shrieked. Angela bolted up and looked over at me. I pointed to the phone and mouthed 'mom'. She nodded and fell back onto her bed then she put a pillow over her head.

"Yes?"

"Do not get smart with me! How dare you not tell your father and me about what you are doing! Going into a war! Are you insane?! Haven't you learned anything from your father being a police officer? It's dangerous! I do not want you to fight! Get yourself home this instant or I am going to come down to that school and march you to Florida myself!"

"Mom, you can't do that," I said calmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you to come. They're evacuating the whole town except for those that are eighteen and are willingly staying to fight. I'm eighteen; you can't make me do anything."

"Isabella-"

"No, mom! Do not come down here, it's not safe. I'll talk to you after. Bye, I love you."

I could hear her crying over the phone and it took everything I had to hold back my tears of anger and sadness.

"I love you, Bella, with all my heart. I better hear back from you or so help me I'll…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I promise you, I _will _call you. Right after it's over, before I do anything else. Bye, mom."

"Good bye."

I hung up and looked at Edward. He pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"You're safe with me."

That day was all training. The Volturi came and were training with us, I was worried about having them in the room with all of the students but it seemed to work out well and they went outside to fight with the other vampires after a while anyway. I worked so hard so that I would be able to keep my promise. I fought the hardest I'd ever fought before. No one wanted to fight me anymore, I was so harsh.

"Bella," Ms. Kinnean said, "is everything alright?"

"Peachy keen." I said through gritted teeth.

"Bella."

"I talked to my mother this morning, she wanted me to come home or she was going to come get me."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I promised her that I would call when it's all over, I intend to keep that promise."

"I understand."

"This isn't right," I whispered, trying not to cry.

"What?"

"All of these people," I swept my arm around the room to everyone that was there; "they shouldn't have to make a promise for that. They should be able to know that they'll talk to their parents, friends, family, anyone! They shouldn't have to make promises because they won't know if they'll survive, they should know that they'll be here but they won't! It just isn't fair."

"I know," she hugged me and then looked at me. "Bella, we are all going to make it through this. You just have to think positively."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Don't think like that."

She left me and I continued practicing. I started getting a worse feeling as the day went on. By dinner time I had a headache and was leaning against Edward.

"It's gonna happen soon, I know it," I groaned.

"Alice?" Jasper said quickly.

My head shot up causing it to hurt even more and looked over at Alice. She was having a vision and when it ended she looked over at me.

"You must be psychic or something."

"Why?"

"Because, tomorrow's going to be the war."

Everyone was sent to bed after that. I don't know how we were expected to sleep and I was right. Vampires that had powers like Jasper were sent around to some people that were having nervous breakdowns and the rest were given sleeping potions. The next morning an alarm went off, the army was close.

Angela and I were out of bed so quickly it was like we had borrowed vampire speed. We changed into jeans that didn't cover our feet, t-shirts, and sneakers. My phone rang but I ignored it, I knew it was mom and she would try to talk me out of fighting. We grabbed our wands and left the room. Edward and Vlad were waiting for us and we walked down to the dining hall where everyone was waiting. Some people were eating but not many, we were all so worried.

"They're here," Alice said right before another alarm went off.

"Remember the plans!" Ms. Kinnean shouted over the shouts.

There was a rumble coming, a lot of people. The vampires in front of the door opened them and they stepped out. They were the first line of defense because of how strong they were. As they ran out the werewolves, in werewolf form of course, followed close behind. We could hear their loud snarls as they attacked. I was only standing with Angela and Vlad, Edward had wanted to stay with me but I made him go, the other vampires needed him. The faeries and pixies were next; they had more help out in the elements. Witches and wizards were last; I guess you could say we were most likely the weakest of the creatures.

As we ran out into the battle I was so scared. The fighting had already started. Spells were being shot everywhere; fire, water, large rocks, and mini but powerful tornados were flying through the air; and the vampires and werewolves were looking so fierce I had to look away. That was when I was faced with my first enemy.

It was a fire faerie with white as snow skin and ruby red eyes. Her red hair was a wild mess of flames. She raised her arms and shot fireballs at me. I dove to the side and pointed my wand at her.

"Aquala Magna!" I shouted. A huge burst of water shot out of the end and hit her square in the chest. She fell over unconscious but she was starting to twitch a little.

A wolf, I'm not sure which one, was already on top of her, biting her and ripping her hard body to shreds. A fire pixie had gone over and was setting the pieces on fire. The smoke started rising and a sickly sweet smell started filling the air as more of the enemy were burned.

That was how the entire field looked. As more of the enemies were killed the air became thicker with the scent and smoke. We were losing people from our side though. A few yards away I saw Crol taken down by an air faerie before she was attacked by Rosalie. There were loud roars above us and a small smile formed on my face as Aadi and her friends came into the field. They showed no mercy as they tore the enemies to pieces with their razor sharp teeth then burned them. Their wings also helped keep the smoke out of our vision as we fought.

"Bella! Behind you!" Angela shouted.

I turned around as vines slammed into my side. I fell to the ground and the vines tightened around me, cutting off my breathing. I tried to wiggle my hands up to my neck but they were immobile through the force. The boy earth pixie in front of me smirked and mimed putting his hands around a neck. The vines got slightly tighter and I started struggling. He wasn't paying attention as Miri, a vampire, came behind and quickly decapitated him. The vines loosened as he was shredded then set on fire by seven matches.

"Watch yourself!" Miri called as she ran off.

I picked up my wand and shot a lightning spell at a vampire-werewolf. It fell over and a werewolf finished him off. We were actually winning! There were more people from our side left then from the enemy. I was about to shoot a spell at a pixie that was fighting with Vald but something cold grabbed me from behind. The arms around me tightened so that I could still breathe but moving was impossible, it was like being in a steel grip.

"Hello, Isabella, it's been such a long time since I saw your pretty little face," a sick voice whispered in my ear. I gasped and he chuckled. "Did you miss me?"

"Let me go," I hissed.

"Now why would I do that, my dear?" Max laughed. "I finally have you back, that was the reason for all this you know," he waved one hand at the field. "Such a shame that they're losing. Oh well, I have you and that is all that matters now."

"Let go!" I screamed, thrashing around.

"Now, Bella, see what you've done now? You got the attention of your friend. Edward I believe his name is."

My eyes widened as I saw Edward staring at me. His face was full of shock and before I knew it he had dropped the werewolf he had been fighting and was rushing towards us. Then I felt lips on my neck and time seemed to freeze for me. As Max's teeth grazed my neck and Edward was frozen a few yards away. He wouldn't make it. Then teeth bit into my neck and I felt searing pain. The last thing I heard was Edward's growl, loud through my fading hearing.


	34. Chapter 34

My body was on fire. It coursed through my veins never going away or dimming even a little. It was like being trapped inside a burning building and theres no way out. I thrashed wildly trying to put out the fire but it was no use. No matter how much I screamed nothing worked. I thought I heard someone talking to me but I mustve been imagining it, no one could be in this Hell with me, it wouldnt be fair. I dont know what I did to deserve to be here but it mustve been bad. Maybe it was risking all of those students lives. If it wasnt for my suggestion they wouldnt have been fighting.

It felt like I was in a furnace that was over two-hundred degrees and getting hotter by the second. This was probably the worst hell imaginable; someone had to have it in for me. My throat burned and I had to stop screaming at one point.

Bella? Bella! Please if you can hear me, Im so sorry, I heard Edward cry out. Wait! Edward? What thehow could he be in this Hell with me? He couldnt have died. I was about to say something but the pain started up worse again with a fury. I let out the worst scream yet; people on Pluto could probably hear me. Bella, Im so sorry! I faintly heard him call.

I was barely aware of the pain slowly leaving my finger tips, it left a thousandth of a millimeter a minute. It was a while, or maybe it was a really short time and I just didnt realize, before I realized the pain was leaving more of me. It was getting worse in my heart though. It was like someone had put a flamethrower at the largest heat level possible in my heart.

I was in so much pain, at this point I was ready for someone to just kill me quickly and get it over with. Anything would be better then this. I was screaming out in pain, begging anyone to kill me. Nothing happened; the pain was still coursing through my heart, burning it. There were so many other things I wish would happen to me instead of what was going on that moment. I would rather have every bone in my body broken over and over, at least that was quick and would heal, this felt like it would never heal. I would rather be submerged in water that was below freezing; at least I could make it stop when I wanted and just hold my head under the water.

Then my heart began to beat, if it could even be called that. Faster and faster it went, I thought it would pound through my chest. Even through my pain I could just imagine how that would look, the blood splattering as my heart flew from my body, the astonished look on everyones faces. My imagination sickened me at that moment.

Then my heart stopped beating.

There was silence. Then a sudden gasp.

Bella!

**AN: Yes Ive taken forever to update and this is all you get. Raise your hand if you hate me right now.**

** I was going over the past chapters, especially the earlier ones, and I have to say my written has gotten a lot better and Ive learned how to use punctuation correctly. If you would like to read something other than my stories on here you can check out my mibba. My name on there is vampirEwitcH, the stories on there are a lot better written and make more sense than this one does. There will be another chapter after this and that will probably be the last chapter.**

** I think Im going to turn this into an original story. Ill keep the same plot line but change the chapters because the only thing that really makes this a Twilight story are the names and the types of vampires and werewolves. Im sad to say I didnt keep the characters in character, I changed them too much. When I was reading over the earlier chapters I was very embarrassed by some of the things I wrote. They definitely werent things Bella would say. Im going to start writing the next chapter today and Ill try to get it out before the end of the month. Thank you if youre still reading this.**


	35. Chapter 35

My eyes shot open at my name. That voice which before had sounded so beautiful now sounded like heaven. The first thing I noticed wasn't the room I was in but the colors that were all around, the textures of every surface. I could see everything perfectly. Every color was vibrant, even the dull, old paint on the wall in front of me thats been there for years. I could see tiny cracks that were starting to form in the paint and a small chip that had already started.

"Bella?" the same voice asked again, this time quieter.

I pulled my eyes away from the somehow fascinating wall and spun my head to the side. There, sitting next to me, was Edward. I didn't know how it was possible but he looked more beautiful than ever. I'd never seen anything like him.

"Edward-" I stopped suddenly when I heard my voice. Gone was my plain voice, in its place was what sounded like a person singing, mixed with the light trilling of a bell.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, he looked like he wanted to move towards me but he restrained himself, his black eyes were wide in fear.

"What do you think, Edward? She's thirsty," light footsteps entered the room along with Alice's voice. I turned around and in an instant I was starring at Alice. She looked so different as well as she slowly walked forward. Her stare was calculating as she walked towards me. "Bella? How are you feeling?"

"I-" this time I stopped not because of my voice but because of a burning in the back of my throat. I tried to swallow like I normally would with a dry throat but that did nothing to stop the burning. My hand went instinctively to my throat.

Alice nodded with understanding and turned to Edward. "Go take her out; I'll go let everyone know that shes awake."

She turned to leave. "Alice, wait. What's going on?" I asked, the throbbing in my throat grew stronger and all I wanted was something to drink. I hoped that was what she meant when she told Edward to take me out.

"You'll find out when you get back." she paused a moment then lightly walked over to me. She stood on her toes and gave me a brief hug. "It's good to have you back, Bella."

Before I could say anything Alice was out of the room, the door closing with a soft click behind her. I looked around the room and realized we were in Edward's room. I could smell his usual scent so much better; it was now mixed with Alice along with a few other scents that resembled vampires along with two appetizing scents.

"Bella, love, we have to go out the back way," Edward was saying to me.

I snapped my attention back to him. "The back way?"

"Our wing has a back door for vampires who are too thirsty to be allowed to walk through the front door. We'll go out through there. We shouldn't see anyone."

"Why do we have to go out through the back way?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Edward held open the door for me and I stood there for a second before leaving the room. The hall was deserted and I found myself fascinated by the sights again. Edward held my hand and led me down the staircase at the end of the hall. We went down the steps until we came to a steel door. Edward pulled it open and allowed me to go through first.

It was dark outside, probably near eleven. Lights from the school showed the forest in front of us but for some reason I could see farther into it. Sounds from the school could reach me out here, I could hear five different songs playing, a girl sobbing, and three people screaming at each other.

"Bella, were going into the forest," Edward said.

"Why?"

"You haven't figured it out?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Bella, during the fight do you remember what happened?"

"Max was there and he got to me. Hebit me. He bit me." I repeated, my eyes wide as I suddenly understood.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, three days ago. Bella, you were transformed into a vampire. The burning in your throat means you need blood. I'm bringing you hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes. We need to hurry. If a student comes out you might attack, after you hunt you should be all right for a little while. The magic in their blood will hold you off from doing anything."

He held out his hand and I silently took it. In my mind I was going over what he said. A vampire? That couldn't have happened. I couldn't be a vampire. It just wasn't possible.

As I was mulling things over a gust of wind blew the scents of the forest towards me. Mixed in with the scent of the wet soil and damp leaves was that same appetizing scent that was in Edwards room except this time the scent was overwhelming and so sweet, so warm. I couldn't focus on what Edward was saying as the scent crept closer on my life. I waited three seconds before tearing my hand from Edwards grasp and running through the trees toward the scent. Edward shouted for me but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but finding where that scent was. The burning in my throat grew and grew was I ran closer to the scent. Then I was in front of the medium sized deer. It stared at me for a fleeting second before turning to run. I was faster though. Before it could lift its legs to run I had pounced and my teeth sunk into its pulsing neck.

The forest was silent was I drank; it was like having a glass of freezing water after running for hours. It was over too soon though. The deers legs stopped thrashing, they twitched then even that stopped. Then there was nothing left. The deer was still and I couldn't drink anymore. I pushed the deer to the ground but the burning was still there, it had barely dimmed.

I stood up and sniffed the air. There, to the right a few yards, a different scent but it still held that certain scent that had drawn me towards the deer. I didnt hesitate to run towards it. I came upon a large elk. It's head shot up towards me but I was too fast for it. I pounced and my mouth closed on his neck in a matter of seconds. My teeth tore into the flesh and the warm blood rushed into my mouth. Finally the burning was beginning to leave my throat.

When I finished the burn was still there but it wasnt as bad.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly from behind me. I spun around, my eyes wide. I'd forgotten he was out here with me. His arms were held out in front of him, palms up. His eyes were wary. "Bella, are you all right?"

My hands went to my mouth but I pulled them away when I felt something red. I looked down at my hands and gasped, they were red and my skin looked paler, if that was possible. I shook my head back and forth.

"Bella?"

"Please tell me you didn't see that," I whispered.

"Can I come near you?"

"What?" I looked up at him. I wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. I kept waiting for the prickle to come to my eye, announcing those tears but there was nothing there. "Yes, of course. Why would you even ask that?"

"I didn't want to startle you," he said before taking a step and in an instant he was pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what I did and for the fact that you had to see that. I don't know what came over me."

"You're a newborn vampire, you were thirsty. It's perfectly all right."

"I just killed two animals and I didn't hesitate. How can that be fine?"

"Because that's how you have to survive. At least you didn't kill any humans, always remember that."

"What happens if I do?" I pulled myself away from him but his arms still held me.

"Then you will not be the first or the last newborn vampire to have killed a human. The internal fight you will have to go through is not your fault and the mistakes you may make in your beginning years are not your fault. Being in full control takes time and patience. I'll be with you through everything, you don't have to worry."

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can, we'll all be here to help you through everything. Are you still thirsty?"

My throat throbbed dully as I thought of the deer I had just killed and their delicious blood as it had fallen down my throat. "Yes."

"All right, you seem fine finding food on your own so I'll just follow wherever you lead."

Edward let go of me and we stood in silence. I could barely look him in the eye as I waited for the scent of another harmless animal came to me. This time it took a few minutes before I could smell that enticing scent. I knew I could run through the forest and find the animals but this way I didn't feel as bad. It made me feel as though I wasn't truly looking for the animals.

After I drained the two foxes that I found I was fine. The fire was still in the back of my throat but it felt like burning embers, not a roaring blaze like before.

"Are you ready to go back?" Edward asked in a quiet, soothing voice.

I could only nod. I was in a state of shock at what was happening. Everything was happening so fast. First I find out I'm a vampire and then I killed four animals in the forest by my school.

Edward grabbed my hand and I was surprised to find that it wasn't cold like I was used to, it also wasn't hard. Holding his hand felt so normal. We ran though the forests. Trees flew past us but we never hit one, it was like our feet were skimming over the ground. I would have enjoyed the run and the fact that my balance had greatly improved but my thoughts were elsewhere. All I could think about was what had happened over the school year. How everything had started out so normally, senior year. It was supposed to be the best school year for Angela and me and yet it had turned upside down. There were the good parts, meeting the Cullens and Vlad, then the bad parts, the whole war. This year everything had changed.

Edward and I left the forest and came out by the back doorway of the vampire halls. Edward held the door open for me and I hesitantly walked inside. The hall in front of me was dark yet I could see perfectly.

"This way," Edward said, taking my hand again and leading me forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a quiet voice. It seemed so desolate, there was no one around.

"Ms. Kinnean, she'll want to speak with you. I'm sure Alice has already told her that youre awake. Angela should be there also."

"Angela?"

"Yes, she's been so worried about you. We've had to keep her away from you for the past few days."

"Why?"

"You were screaming bloody murder and we didn't know when the transformation would be done. We didn't want you to wake up and have a mortal near you."

"You think I would have attacked my best friend?" I asked, I was shocked that he thought I would do that.

"Not intentionally but if fresh blood had been in the room when you woke up it probably wouldn't have ended well. She's been busy helping with the aftermath."

"How bad is it?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes."

We left the vampire halls and came to the front lobby. Edward and I went down to the teachers' halls. The silence was as prominent as in the vampire halls. From the closed doors I could hear snores and faint mumbles but they were just a faint buzz. Ms. Kinnean's room was on the third floor, it didn't take us long to get there.

Her door was open an inch and light was pouring through it. Edward pushed the door open. I got a brief glimpse of the crowded room before someone attached themselves to me.

"Bella!" Angela screamed. She clung onto me for dear life and I held her back in a light embrace. "I've been so worried about you." She pulled back and really looked at me. Her tear filled eyes widened as she took in the new me. She pulled me into another hug. "I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"Hello, Bella," Ms. Kinnean said. I looked up and saw my headmistress standing behind her desk. I don't think I'd ever seen that strong woman look so defeated, bags were under her eyes and she seemed to have aged ten years in the past few days. "How are you feeling?"

"All right." I looked around the room. All of the Cullens were there along with Heidi and three ancient looking men who looked both beautiful and frail. "What happened? Did we loose?"

"No," Ms. Kinnean spoke with a small sad smile. "We won but not without casualties on our side. We lost students. Fourteen were killed, seven, including yourself, were turned into vampires. Most have finished with the change. After Max was killed his side was lost without directions. They were destroyed."

"Even...Jacob?" I forced the words out, I had to know.

Ms. Kinnean nodded. "Yes, all of the students who had been turned by Max were killed. They would have escaped and continued on with their destructive nature if we hadn't stopped them."

I could only shake my head and hold Angela.

"Who is this Max?" one of the strange men with white hair asked. His eyes were sharp and his mouth was set in a grimace.

"Bella, you should tell the story," Ms. Kinnean said.

Angela let go of me but stood by my side. She gave me an encouraging nod to go on.

I took a deep breath and began the story. "Max Curtis used to be a really good friend of Angela and me. He started the same year as us and we had the same classes. We would hang out and soon we became friends. When we were fourteen Max and I dated but..." I looked down at my pale hands, "he was the jealous type. I was friends with some of the werewolves, mainly Jacob, so I would spend a lot of time with him. Max didn't like that at all. Whenever I would hang out with Jacob or any guy he would show up and find an excuse to get me away from them. At first I didn't think anything of it but when he started getting angry with me spending all my time with Angela I got tired of him. One night we got in a fight after he found out I had made plans to spend the whole weekend with Angela. He hit me. I stayed with him until he had hit me three more times. After that I was just sick and tired of him. We were almost sixteen when I broke up with him. A week after that we got in a huge fight where he accused me of cheating on him in front of the entire school. He was going to slap me but Jacob stopped him and the two of them got in a huge fight. Max was expelled because I had to explain everything. Before he left Max left me a letter saying, 'Don't worry, Bella, I'll be back sooner or later and you'll be sorry'. I didn't think anything of it because he was just sixteen; there wasn't much he could do.

"So I guess this was Max's idea to get revenge on me leaving him and him having to get expelled. I don't know. But he's dead now, I never have to worry about him again."

"All of this was started over you?" the vampire asked with a growl.

Edward took a step in front of me and the vampire tensed. One of the other vampires, the black haired one, stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Now, now, Caius," he chuckled, speaking to the white haired vampire. "The youth of today is different than we knew it. That boy was just rash and didn't think of the consequences. Now we can fix the problem."

The vampire, Caius, still glared but his tense body relaxed for the moment. Then I was told about the casualties on our side, I knew some of the people like Zack and Waterlily. It pained me to hear about what Max had caused and it pained me to think that it never would have happened if I hadn't broken up with Max.

A few days later Angela and I had some time to ourselves. Edward decided that we needed time to talk so he was back at the school, packing his things. The Cullens were leaving the school and I was going with them. They were going to help me through my newborn years. I had told Charlie and Renee about what I had become. They weren't thrilled but they were just glad I was alive. Once I had enough control I was going to visit them and introduce them to Edward.

During my conversation with Angela I told her about the guilt I had over the war. I explained how none of this would have happened if I hadn't broken up with Max, that everything could have been avoided. Angela stopped walking when I said that. She looked at me with such anger, I was shocked.

"Don't you ever say that again, Isabella Marie! Leaving Max was the best thing you could have ever done. At first all he did was hit you but what would have happened if it had turned into something worse? You got out at the best time and I'm so happy you did. I don't know what would have happened if I had lost you to Max. Don't ever blame yourself for what Max did. He was just a sick minded person. None of this was your fault."

Those words stuck with me and even as certain events happened, Jacobs funeral and a memorial service for everyone lost, I just thought of those words and I didn't blame myself. Angela was right, it wasn't my fault, I just had to remember that.


	36. Epilogue

"Come on, Edward!" I shouted as I hurried towards the front door at human speed. Edward caught up to me in less than a second and I happily rang the doorbell.

"Get the door!" I heard a familiar woman's voice call from inside the house.

"I'm kind of busy!"

"Fine!" the door swung open and I pulled my best friend into a hug.

"Angie!"

"Bella, Edward, hi! Come on in, everyone's outback." Edward and I entered the house and I looked at Angela. In the past ten years she had grown whereas I would stay eighteen for eternity. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore a pair of jeans and wrinkled t-shirt. Even disordered looking Angela was still beautiful. "How've you been?" she asked as we walked through her house to the backyard.

"Good. Carlisle thinks that in another ten years I should be able to start school."

"Sounds like fun," she laughed. "Vlad, look whos here!"

Vlad looked around the grill and waved the spatula towards us. "Hey, you two!"

Edward and I waved and laughed as fire from the grill shot up and Vlad quickly flipped the burgers.

"Where are the kids?" I asked Angela.

She smiled, "Rosalie's playing with them. I swear shes going to kidnap them."

"She probably will."

Angela led us over to the swing set where Rosalie was gently pushing a little girl and boy. The little girl looked just like Angela. When I first found out she was pregnant five years ago I almost got in a car and drove across five states to see her. It was still too early for me to be around humans at the time, I didn't even get to go to Angela's wedding. The only time I saw the children were from the numerous pictures Angela sent me every month. When Nicole was born and Vlad sent me pictures of Angela holding her after birth I almost broke down. That was the first sign that Angela would continue to grow and eventually die while I stayed as I was.

My hand flew to my mouth as I finally set eyes on the two children, Nicole and Conner. "Angie, theyre beautiful. I can't believe I've missed so much of them."

"Well now they'll always have their Aunt Bella around," Angela smiled and gave me a hug. "I've missed you so much, Bella."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry about missing so much."

"It's not your fault. Remember what I said?"

"Don't ever blame myself."

She nodded. "Good. Now do you want to meet the kids?"

My eyes widened. "Yes!"

Angela bought me over to them and Rosalie stopped the swings. "Nicole, Conner, this is your Aunt Bella. Say hi."

"Hi, Aunt Bella," Nicole said, she was shy and looked up at me through her brown bangs.

"An Bewwa?" Conner reached out his chubby arms for me.

I looked to Angela for approval and she nodded. I took a few hesitant steps forward. We had taken precautions and hunted right before the party and because the children were magical their blood had a different scent that made it less captivating to me. I lifted Conner out of his swing seat and held him close to me. His warm skin was so soft and foreign to me. This was a new life I was still getting used to.

An hour later I was helping Angela make salads in the kitchen. It was just the two of us and Conner cut off from the outside world.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," Angela said suddenly.

I stopped cutting peppers and looked up at her. Angela was looking at me with her innocent brown eyes; she nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whats up, Angie?"

"I went to the doctor the other day."

"Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay, everythings great."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?" I looked at her stomach; sure enough there was a tiny bump.

"Yeah," she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna be a mom of three!"

"Congratulations! Oh, Im so happy for you!" I pulled her into a light hug and held her. "Who would've imagined you married and having three kids before youre thirty?"

"Definitely not me. There's one more thing."

"You're getting a pet dragon?"

Angela laughed and wiped her eyes. "No. I was wondering if you would be the baby's godmother."

I was stunned. I stared at my best friend.

"Bella? I understand if you dont want to."

I shook my head and pulled Angela into another hug. "I would love to be the baby's godmother."

We stood there, hugging in her kitchen with Conner looking on. When we finally pulled away we laughed at her tears and went back to making the salads.

"You know," I said while we washed the cutting boards and knives. "We'll be looking for a new place to live soon. I'm not considered a newborn anymore; Carlisle said I've been making very good progress. Maybe I should suggest we move around here, I saw a few houses for sale."

Angelas eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Let me break the news to Edward." With a smile in place I grabbed a bowl of salad and left the house. I found Edward helping Vlad with the grill. "Oh, Edward." He looked up at the sound of my voice. "I have an idea to run by you."

**AN: And that is the end of A Witch and a Vampire together, is that even Possible? This story has taken me nearly two years to write. Over the past one year and almost nine months my writing has improved greatly. This is the longest story I've written that I've actually finished writing and I'm proud of it even though most of the chapters are horribly written and some parts make absolutely no sense. I'm glad I wrote this because it gives me an example of how to write better stories.**

**I've enjoyed getting everyone's reviews. Every time I opened my email and saw that I had one from I would get so happy and excited. If it wasn't for some of you readers this story still wouldn't have gotten updated. I'm horrible at ending a story as you can tell from the epilogue and chapter thirty-five. I really wanted to show what happened to Bella, Angela, and Vlad after everything. This will probably be the end of A Witch and a Vampire, if I ever come up with a good enough idea for a sequel I will write it but I probably won't have a good enough idea. If I do write a sequel I will prewrite at least ten chapters before posting the first one so that we won't have months of hiatus. I apologize for all of those.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story till the end. Wow I'm sounding really sappy here aren't I? Thanks again and yeah.**

**The End**


End file.
